3x04  Mouths Wide Shut
by Lili59
Summary: Dernier opus de ma saga GG. Les 3 tomes précédents à lire pour comprendre ce volet: 3x01 - The beach is back, 3x02 - Explain me if you can, 3x03 - Very Sad Things. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**- Melle Van Der Woodsen, savez-vous pourquoi votre père a été convoqué à la barre aujourd'hui?**

- Avait-il un lien avec la victime ou avec le présumé coupable?

- Serena, comment votre mère a-t-elle réagi après sa demande en mariage la semaine dernière?

- Son mariage avec Rufus Humphrey est-il toujours d'actualité?

Serena tourna la tête, aveuglée par un nouveau flash, et chercha une issue parmi la horde de journalistes qui bloquait la porte d'entrée de la salle d'audience.

Soudain, un bras secoureur enroula ses épaules.

- Messieurs dames, ma soeur n'est pas ici en tant que porte-parole de ses parents, déclara Chuck avec un flegme très professionnel. Si vous souhaitez des renseignements quant au procès, veuillez contacter son avocat. Si vous souhaitez des renseignements quant au mariage, veuillez vous connecter à . En attendant, merci de libérer le passage afin qu'elle puisse soutenir son père dans cette difficile épreuve.

Bien sûr, les journalistes recommencèrent aussitôt à mitrailler Serena de questions et de clichés. Néanmoins, l'intervention de Chuck avait créé un effet de surprise propice, si bien que les jeunes gens parvinrent à se frayer un chemin à grand renfort de coup de coudes.

La salle d'audience était pleine à craquer. Depuis une semaine, le procès de Hank Pioneer était un événement à lui tout seul, mais aujourd'hui, avec le témoignage annoncé de Keith Van Der Woodsen, on frôlait l'hystérie.

Serena et Chuck remontèrent l'allée centrale, puis s'assirent dans la rangée de droite, juste derrière le procureur. De l'autre côté, sur le banc des accusés, un quinquagénaire au crâne rasé parlait à voix basse avec son avocat. Serena poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- J'ai crû que je n'arriverais jamais à entrer! Merci beaucoup pour ton aide Chuck...

- La famille est suffisamment exposée pour le moment, il était inutile d'ajouter une fille piétinée par la presse à la page « Faits Divers »... plaisanta le jeune homme.

Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, Serena sourit.

- Non, vraiment, j'apprécie ton soutien. D'autant plus que ni maman ni Eric n'ont accepté de m'accompagner...

- … ce qui est compréhensible étant données les circonstances, temporisa Chuck.

- Je ne les blâme pas! C'est juste que ça aurait été difficile de venir ici seule, étant donné que Carter ne pouvait pas se libérer. Bref, merci.

- Je t'en prie... Je me suis déjà rapproché de ma soeur cadette en préparant l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Lily. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ce soit un procès qui me rapproche de ma soeur aînée! Et moi qui avais imaginé ma nouvelle vie de famille comme une réplique de_ La petite maison dans la Prairie..._ Je suis agréablement surpris!

Serena sourit à nouveau. Depuis une semaine, il régnait une atmosphère des plus étranges à l'appartement. Car, même si tout le monde était remonté contre la même personne – à savoir son père -, l'impression de deux « clans » existait néanmoins avec les Van Der Woodsen d'un côté et les Humphrey de l'autre. Au milieu de cette tension latente, Chuck avait décidé de prendre la situation à contre-pied afin de n'être partie prenante ni pour Lily ni pour Jenny (car, soyons clair, ce n'était ni pour Rufus ni pour Dan qu'il faisait preuve d'autant de tact).

- Des nouvelles de ton père? demanda-t-il.

- Toujours pas... Depuis que Brett et Devon l'ont...

- Brett et Devon?

- Les agents du FBI chargés de sa protection en tant que témoin. Depuis qu'ils l'ont retrouvé au Victrola, ils l'ont placé en isolement total pour être certains qu'on ne puisse pas le retrouver. Lui qui devait être discret pour sa sécurité...

Elle soupira.

- J'espère pouvoir lui parler tout à l'heure. Une fois qu'il aura témoigné, il sera trop tard pour le faire taire et normalement il ne courra plus de danger.

Chuck opina du chef.

- Et toi? demanda Serena. Des nouvelles de Blair?

Chuck secoua la tête, une pointe de tristesse dans les yeux.

- Elle est encore dans la première phase de la thérapie, donc toujours aucun contact extérieur. Mais sa mère continue à me transmettre les nouvelles quotidiennes qu'elle reçoit de la clinique. Apparemment tout se passe bien, si ce n'est que Blair continue à se plaindre de la couleur lavande de sa chambre.

Serena grimaça.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle!

- Il semblerait que, pour les convaincre de repeindre les murs, elle soit allée jusqu'à dire que cette couleur était à vomir...

Serena gloussa.

- Elle en joue déjà? C'est plutôt bon signe...

Le sourire fier de Chuck en guise de réponse voulait tout dire.

- Mesdames messieurs, la cour! annonça-t-on. Veuillez vous lever.

Acteurs et spectateurs du procès s'empressèrent d'obéïr. Lorsque la cour et le jury furent installés, on autorisa le commun des mortels à se rasseoir. Le juge Cone, une quinquagénaire dont les longs cheveux blonds et frisés contrastaient avec la mine sévère, ouvrit un des dossiers posés devant elle.

- Bien... Quatorzième jour du procès relatif au meurtre de la jeune Emelyn Lewis, vingt-et-un an, dont le corps sans vie a été retrouvé dans un bras de l'Hudson le 23 avril 1998.

Le juge sortit ses lunettes d'un étui en cuir et les plaça sur l'arête de son nez.

- Hier, rappela-t-elle, trois experts médico-légaux ont confirmé que la mort faisait suite à une strangulation antérieure à la noyade.

Elle releva la tête de son dossier et regarda le procureur par-dessus ses verres.

- Maître Lee, étant donné le nombre de journalistes présents, je suppose que c'est aujourd'hui que nous allons avoir la chance d'écouter votre témoin clé? railla-t-elle.

- Tout à fait Votre Honneur, répondit l'avocat sans se laisser démonter. J'appelle à la barre Keith Van Der Woodsen.

Des murmures résonnèrent: ainsi la rumeur était fondée. Après quatre ans de silence radio, Keith Van Der Woodsen signait bel et bien son retour officiel à la surface de la Terre.

Les portes de la salle d'audience s'ouvrirent et un homme séduisant d'une quarantaine d'années entra dans le tribunal sous le crépitement des flashs. Il remonta l'allée en regardant droit devant lui, escorté de part et d'autre par ses deux cerbères. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de Serena, il tourna imperceptiblement la tête et lui fit un petit sourire contrit. Serena lui rendit un sourire d'encouragement et il continua sa route pour s'installer sur le siège réservé aux témoins. Aussitôt on lui présenta la Bible sur laquelle il posa la main droite.

- Jurez-vous de dire la vérité, toute la vérité et rien que la vérité?

- Je le jure.

Le procureur, un trentenaire d'origine coréenne à l'air très sûr de lui, s'approcha.

- Mr Van Der Woodsen, merci d'être parmi nous. Je sais que ce témoignage vous a coûté quatre années de votre vie, et je ne doute pas que le jury estimera au final que ce sacrifice n'aura pas été vain.

- Objection! Maître Lee tente clairement d'influencer le jury!

Tandis que les deux avocats se chamaillaient, Serena ne lâcha pas son père des yeux. Pourtant, celui-ci évita soigneusement de croiser son regard. Parce qu'il était concentré sur le procès? Ou parce qu'il appréhendait sa réaction suite à son coup d'éclat une semaine plus tôt?

- Veuillez nous raconter comment vous avez fait la connaissance du présumé coupable, Mr Hank Pioneer, reprit maître Lee.

- C'était en mars 98. Ma carrière de réalisateur de clips était au plus bas quand...

On entendait les mouches voler. L'atmosphère était lourde en cette journée d'août orageuse, et elle n'était pas sans rappeler à Serena une autre journée tout aussi chaude, un mois plus tôt, lorsqu'elle avait fini par retrouver son père dans son bungalow des îles Fidji et qu'elle lui avait demandé de lui expliquer pourquoi il avait disparu tout ce temps...

- C'est une très longue histoire… avait commencé Keith.

- J'ai tout mon temps, avait répliqué Serena.

- Très bien… avait soufflé son père. Tout a commencé il y a onze ans, en 1998. Tu étais sans doute trop jeune pour t'en rappeler, mais à l'époque, j'étais au creux de la vague. Je n'avais pas foncièrement besoin de travailler, j'avais amassé suffisamment d'argent pour le reste de mes jours. Mais j'aimais mon travail. Ou plutôt, pour être tout à fait franc, j'aimais la gloire. J'aimais être en haut de l'affiche.

Keith avait hoché la tête, désolé.

- Si tu savais combien je voudrais pouvoir revenir en arrière… Je serais resté avec vous, Lily, Eric et toi. J'aurais été heureux. Mais j'étais jeune et turbulent alors, je voulais revenir au sommet…

Keith avait jeté un coup d'œil à Serena. Imperturbable, celle-ci attendait froidement la suite.

- A cette époque, le président d'une grande maison de disques, Hank Pioneer, s'est rapproché de moi. Il voulait que je réalise le clip de certains des artistes qu'il manageait. Des jeunes qu'il voulait lancer pour commencer, mais de plus gros contrats pouvaient se profiler en cas de succès… Bien entendu, j'étais enchanté. Il était ma dernière chance de revenir et, j'ai honte de le dire aujourd'hui, mais je me suis mis à lui lécher les bottes. Si bien que le jour où il m'a demandé de venir filmer la « petite fête » qu'il organisait avec quelques amis proches, j'ai aussitôt accepté.

Keith s'était arrêté un instant, semblant hésiter à poursuivre.

- Tu es grande maintenant, avait-il finalement repris, je crois que je peux te parler de ce genre de choses… Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies dix-neuf ans !

- Ne t'éloigne pas du sujet s'il te plaît.

La voix de Serena avait été glaciale. Son père avait réprimé un frisson et poursuivi :

- Dans ce cas… En fait, cette « petite fête » n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une … orgie. Tu te doutes bien que j'ai été assez choqué, mais j'avais promis. Alors je l'ai fait. J'ai filmé leurs … ébats. Moi qui rêvais de gloire, je me retrouvais réalisateur de film X ! Mais je n'avais pas le choix…

Il avait jeté un regard suppliant à sa fille. En vain. Celle-ci était restée de marbre.

- C'est le surlendemain de cette lugubre soirée que tout a basculé… En lisant le journal, j'ai appris qu'un corps non-identifié avait été retrouvé dans un bras de l'Hudson… Et cette fille, je la connaissais. C'était précisément celle avec qui Hank Pioneer avait passé le plus clair de la soirée deux jours plus tôt. J'ai paniqué, me demandant que faire… Je ne voyais que deux possibilités : le dénoncer à la police, auquel cas je pouvais dire adieu à mes précieux contrats… Ou bien me taire.

- Et tu as décidé de te taire…

- Oui.

Keith s'était attendu à une réaction violente de la part de sa fille. En fait, il lisait davantage de compassion que de colère dans ses yeux. Encouragé, il avait poursuivi :

- Mais tout ceci ne m'a pas empêché de ressasser, encore et encore… J'ai commencé à prendre des … « produits » qui me permettaient de m'évader. Je me renfermais sur moi-même, ce secret me bouffait de l'intérieur. C'est à ce moment-là que mon mariage avec ta mère a commencé à battre de l'aile… Sans compter que ce changement avait mis la puce à l'oreille à Hank. Un soir où j'étais particulièrement … « dans les vapes », il m'a poussé à avouer mon secret. Et à partir de ce moment-là, il a commencé à me faire chanter : si jamais je le dénonçais, il s'en prendrait à vous. A toi, à Eric, à ta mère ! Est-ce que j'avais le choix ? J'ai gardé le silence. Pendant très exactement six ans. Je me suis tu pendant six ans, au prix d'un divorce et d'un nombre incalculable de cures de désintoxication qui ont toutes lamentablement échoué.

Keith s'était levé et, évitant soigneusement le regard horrifié de sa fille, s'était dirigé vers le guéridon où reposait une carafe au contenu ambré. La débouchant, il s'était servi une rasade d'alcool dans un verre qu'il avait avalé cul sec. Son verre vide dans la main, il avait continué :

- L'histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là si, il y a quatre ans, le service des stup' ne s'était pas intéressé à mon cas. J'étais au pied du mur, je risquais la prison. Alors je leur ai donné quelque chose de plus intéressant que ma modeste consommation et les quelques dépannages que j'avais pu fournir ici ou là : je leur ai donné Hank. Ca faisait longtemps qu'ils s'intéressaient à son compte, pour des malversations financières et du blanchiment d'argent, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à le coincer. Alors un meurtre… C'était le rêve.

Débouchant à nouveau la carafe, il s'était resservi. Mais, cette fois, il s'était contenté de remuer son verre, admirant les reflets dorés de la boisson.

- Il a été décidé de me mettre dans le programme de protection des témoins. On m'a proposé de vous inclure mais j'ai refusé : je ne voulais pas vous couper de votre vie, de vos amis… Vous n'aviez pas à payer mes erreurs. Alors j'ai tout simplement disparu, sans la moindre explication.

Tournant la tête vers sa fille, il avait plongé son regard gris dans le sien :

- Crois-moi Serena, c'est la chose la plus dure que j'ai eue à faire de toute ma vie… Et je ne pouvais rien dire, pour ne pas vous mettre en danger. Depuis quatre ans, vous faites d'ailleurs l'objet d'une surveillance étroite du FBI. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas que Brett et Devon reçoivent d'ici peu la visite d'un de leurs collègues qui t'aura suivie ici.

Serena n'avait pas réagi. La bouche entrouverte, elle semblait tétanisée. Le cœur de Keith avait eu un raté : il fallait en finir, maintenant.

- Au début, il ne devait être question que d'un an. Deux, tout au plus… Le temps de lancer la procédure et que le procès ait lieu. Je serais revenu à la maison, je vous aurais tout expliqué et tout serait rentré dans l'ordre… Mais voilà : deux jours avant le procès, Hank a été jugé « mentalement incapable » pour cause de « grave dépression ». Tu te doutes bien qu'il allait très bien et qu'il avait tout simplement soudoyé l'expert… S'il avait été jugé à cette époque, il aurait été envoyé dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Et il se serait débrouillé pour finalement aboutir dans une maison de repos. Alors le procureur a décidé d'attendre… Je bouillonnais, tu peux me croire ! Normalement j'aurais dû vous retrouver quelques jours plus tard, et c'était impossible ! J'ai d'ailleurs pensé revenir, il y a un an, juste avant que ta mère ne se remarie. Mais le FBI m'en a dissuadé : Hank Pioneer avait le bras long, il aurait pu m'atteindre. Vous atteindre. Alors j'ai résisté, j'ai tenu bon, encore et encore… Et finalement, il y a trois mois, Hank Pioneer a été jugé apte par une troisième commission, un peu moins corrompue que les autres...

Enfin, Hank avait avalé son verre et conclu :

- Le plus drôle dans cette histoire, c'est que le procès s'ouvre demain à New York. Et dans environ dix jours, je comparaîtrai en tant que témoin.

- … que tout cela, mais comment pouvez-vous être sûr que le corps non-identifié retrouvé dans le fleuve est bel et bien celui de la jeune femme avec qui Hank Pioneer avait passé du bon temps cette nuit-là? Je rappelle aux jurés que tous les participants portent un masque sur les bandes vidéos que vous avez remises au FBI...

Sortant de sa torpeur, Serena se reconcentra sur le témoignage présent de son père. D'autant plus que la question de Maître Lee était pertinente, elle n'y avait jamais pensé...

- Eh bien, déjà, lorsque les participants ont quitté la maison, j'ai eu l'occasion d'apercevoir brièvement leur visage...

- D'où le fait que Hank vous ait menacé: les bandes vidéos à elles seules ne prouvaient rien... Seul votre témoignage comptait.

Keith opina du chef tandis que, sur le banc des accusés, l'homme au crâne rasé restait impassible.

- Mais tout de même, poursuivit Maître Lee, vous n'avez aperçu le visage d'Emelyn Lewis qu'une poignée de secondes, comment pouvez-vous être formel quant à son identité?

- A cause du tatouage, répondit Keith.

- Du tatouage?

- Oui. Comme le corps n'était pas identifié, le journal décrivait la jeune fille pour récolter des informations, et il y avait la photo d'un tatouage qu'elle avait à l'intérieur du bras pour aider à son identification.

L'avocat lui tendit une photo agrandie.

- S'agit-il de cette photo?

- Oui.

- Je vous prie d'enregistrer le cliché en tant que preuve 67 au dossier, demanda-t-il au greffier.

Tandis que l'avocat faisait approcher un rétro-projecteur, Serena avisa les personnes autour d'elle. L'atmosphère était de plus en plus lourde et bien des spectateurs cherchaient un peu d'air en remuant à qui un éventail, à qui une main, pour se rafraîchir.

Imperturbable, Maître Lee allumait quant à lui l'appareil et l'image d'un tatouage représentant une croix dans un trèfle à quatre feuilles apparut sur l'écran blanc.

A côté de Serena, Chuck hoqueta.

- Ca va?

Les yeux ébahis de Chuck ne quittèrent pas l'écran tandis qu'il hochait la tête.

Serena fut distraite un instant par le bruit de la pluie drue qui s'était mise à tomber, et dont le son était amplifié par l'impact sur le dôme en plastique du toit: l'orage avait éclaté.

- Et donc, reprit maître Lee, vous avez reconnu ce tatouage comme appartenant à la jeune fille que vous aviez filmée lors de la partie fine de Hank Pioneer quelques jours plus tôt...

- Oui. Tous les participants le portaient, je ne pouvais pas le rater.

Chuck semblait subjugué. Il s'était redressé et, une main posée sur le siège devant lui, reposait sur le bord de sa chaise, comme s'il s'apprêtait à bondir d'une seconde à l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Chuck?

- Je connais ce tatouage... murmura-t-il entre ces dents. C'est le signe de reconnaissance de la Société des Gentlemen à laquelle appartenait mon père … et qui organisait des soirées érotiques.

Serena haussa les sourcils.

- Tu veux dire que ton père appartenait à la même ligue que Hank et sa victime?

Chuck hocha la tête et Serena reporta son attention sur le procès, fascinée.

- Tiens donc! s'exclamait l'avocat, faussement surpris. Vous voulez donc dire que cette jeune fille a été retrouvée morte après avoir passé la soirée avec Hank Pioneer? Ce même Hank Pioneer bien connu des services de police pour malversations financières, blanchiment d'argent...

- Objection! Les faits n'ont jamais été prouvés!

- … et soupçonné d'avoir fait disparaître bon nombre de témoins gênants pour ces petites affaires...

- Objection! C'est de la calomnie!

- … mais toujours sous couvert de malheureux accidents: noyades, avalanches, accidents de voiture...

- Objection, objection, ob-jec-tion!

Mais ni Serena ni Chuck n'écoutaient plus.

Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, les yeux remplis d'horreur.

- De faux accidents de voiture pour faire taire des témoins gênants? répéta Serena.

Le premier coup de tonnerre éclata, puissant, terrifiant.

Livide, Chuck murmura:

- Papa...

*** * * ****Générique**** * * * **


	2. Chapter 2

***** * * Voix-off Gossip Girl * * *****

**Ouh la la! Après avoir enterré la hache de guerre en même temps que la vie de jeune fille et de jeune garçon de Lily et Rufus, il semblerait que l'ambiance soit à couteaux tirés dans l'Upper East Side! Merci Keith, je commençais justement à m'ennuyer des bons sentiments affichés! Avec toi, l'ordre établi est bouleversé et mon petit doigt me dit qu'un sombre secret s'apprête à être déterré!**

***** * * Scène 1 * * *****

La porte se referma sur le procureur.

- Maître Lee, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. Je suis...

- … Serena Van Der Woodsen, comment pourrais-je l'ignorer? acheva celui-ci avec un sourire cordial. Et je suppose que vous êtes Mr Bass?

- Exactement, acquiesça Chuck en lui tendant la main. Enchanté. Votre interrogatoire était rondement mené, je ne manquerai pas de faire appel à vous si...

- Comment va-t-il? l'interrompit Serena, trop inquiète pour être polie.

Le jeune procureur éclata d'un rire séduisant.

- Vous me donnez l'impression d'être un chirurgien sortant du bloc opératoire!

Serena sourit, réalisant sa propre bêtise.

- Il va bien, la rassura-t-il. Le témoignage s'est bien passé: il était préparé et n'est tombé dans aucun des pièges tendus par l'avocat de la défense.

- Ca veut dire qu'il peut sortir maintenant? Qu'il ne court plus aucun danger?

Maître Lee hocha la tête.

- Oui. Maintenant qu'il a parlé, Hank n'a plus intérêt à le faire taire. D'autant plus que, si quelque chose lui arrivait, ça semblerait louche...

Le visage de Serena se fendit un large sourire tandis que tout son corps se détendait.

- Il vous attend...

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Elle se tourna vers Chuck et lui fit signe de la suivre. Maître Lee ouvrit la porte et annonça:

- Keith... Vous avez de la visite.

Se tournant vers Serena, il prit congé en quelques mots:

- Vous pouvez être fière de votre père.

Et il se retira sans bruit.

- Sery!

La voix était légèrement étranglée. Se tournant vers le petit bureau, Serena avisa son père, dos à la fenêtre contre laquelle la pluie tambourinait toujours, incessante. Un éclair illumina son visage à la fois heureux et plein d'appréhension.

C'est alors que Serena redescendit sur terre.

En voyant que son père allait bien, en sachant qu'il était sorti d'affaire et que ses jours étaient désormais hors de danger, elle sentit son inquiétude quasi-maternelle s'envoler pour laisser place à l'autre sentiment qui la tiraillait depuis une semaine: la colère.

Oui, Keith Van Der Woodsen avait bien raison d'appréhender leurs retrouvailles.

Comme elle ne bougeait toujours pas, Chuck prit les devants et s'approcha du quadragénaire pour le saluer avant que la tempête ne batte son plein.

- Mr Van Der Woodsen...

- Charles! Comme tu as grandi, c'est incroyable! Où est passé le petit bonhomme qui profitait des parties de cache-cache pour fouiller mon tiroir à écharpes?

Les lèvres de Chuck se retroussèrent à moitié.

- J'ai appris pour ton père l'an passé, reprit Keith à voix basse. Toutes mes condoléances...

- Je vous remercie.

Chuck se tourna vers Serena et l'encouragea d'un signe de tête. La transition était parfaite, qu'attendait-elle?

- C'est justement à cause du père de Chuck que nous sommes là, se lança-t-elle.

Keith haussa les sourcils. Parce que l'information le surprenait ou parce qu'il était étonné que ce soient là les premiers mots de sa fille, une semaine et une esclandre plus tard?

- Ton père? demanda-t-il, étonné, à Chuck.

Serena reprit la parole.

- Oui. Chuck a le souvenir d'avoir vu son père porter ce fameux tatouage et il aimerait savoir s'il participait lui aussi à ce genre de soirées... Lorsque Bart était vivant, il travaillait sans cesse et il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à lui accorder. Chuck aimerait apprendre quel genre d'homme était son père.

D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de ne pas parler de la mort de Bart Bass et seulement de son éventuelle participation aux orgies. Keith Van Der Woodsen avait déjà prouvé à maintes reprises qu'il n'était pas un homme de confiance...

Celui-ci secoua la tête.

- Ca m'étonnerait... Malgré notre relation alambiquée, je dois reconnaître que Bart était quelqu'un de bien, un homme droit aux moeurs traditionnalistes. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas.

Serena vit Chuck réprimer un sourire moqueur. Bart Bass participait à ces orgies depuis au moins 2000, les invitations qu'il avait retrouvées dans le coffre-fort familial l'attestaient. Dans tous les cas, une chose au moins était certaine: Keith ne l'avait pas vu cette nuit-là...

- Mais quand même, y aurait-il un moyen d'en être sûr? insista Serena.

- Les vidéos? intervint Chuck. Pourrait-il figurer dessus?

Keith secoua la tête.

- Tous les participants sont masqués.

- Mais quand même... reprit Chuck. Peut-être y aurait-il un détail...

Keith comprit tout à coup. Il planta ses grands yeux sérieux dans ceux du jeune homme.

- Tu veux visionner les bandes.

Chuck acquiesça.

- Oui. Mais, croyez-moi M. Van Der Woodsen, ma démarche n'est pas celle d'un voyeur. J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir si ces soirées sont bien les mêmes que...

- Les mêmes que quoi?

Chuck s'arrêta et regarda Serena, hésitant. Percevant son trouble, Keith réfléchit un instant avant de sortir un papier et un crayon de sa poche. Tout en griffonnant, il reprit:

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous me cachez, mais je crois que le moins que je puisse faire c'est de vous accorder ma confiance.

Il tendit le papier à Chuck.

- C'est l'adresse de mon appartement secret. Personne ne connaît son existence, pas même le FBI, et j'aimerais qu'il en reste ainsi. Il y a le double des bandes dans le coffre-fort derrière le Picasso dans le bureau. J'ai noté le code. J'espère que ça prouvera ma bonne volonté malgré tout le foutoir dont je suis à l'origine depuis quelques jours...

Chuck sourit et tendit la main quand une autre, plus rapide, s'empara de l'adresse.

- Merci pour ton aide, lança Serena. Mais n'espère pas que ce simple bout de papier va rattraper tout le mal que tu as fait avec ta déclaration d'amour pathétique la semaine passée.

- Sery je...

- Non! Pas maintenant. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui j'étais inquiète pour toi, je savais combien ce jour était primordial alors j'ai refusé de sombrer dans la colère comme Eric. Mais maintenant je n'ai plus de raison de me faire du souci, alors je vais pouvoir faire ce qui est juste et m'inquiéter pleinement pour qui de droit: maman. As-tu la moindre idée du mal que tu as fait?

- Je suis désolé. J'avais trop bu et...

- Depuis quand l'alcool est-il une raison valable? « Excuse-moi d'avoir bu Sery chérie, mais vois le bon côté des choses: au moins je n'ai pas replongé dans la coke »?

Elle réajusta la lanière de son sac sur son épaule.

- Je vais m'occuper de la véritable victime de cette histoire. Enfin LES victimes, parce que ce n'est pas comme si tout ça n'avait pas affecté Eric! Et que dire de Rufus? De Dan, de Jenny? Bref, je vais m'occuper de rattraper tout ce « foutoir » comme tu dis si bien et si j'y arrive, alors peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, aurai-je alors envie de t'adresser à nouveau la parole. Chuck, on y va.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier. Il salua rapidement Keith Van Der Woodsen du chef avant de sortir dans le couloir, se gargarisant: heureusement, il avait eu le temps de sauver les informations les plus précieuses avant le passage de l'ouragan Serena...

***** * * Voix-off Gossip Girl * * *****

**Paraîtrait-il que _Bébé a fait une vilaine, vilaine chose_... Et si on jetait un coup d'oeil aux activités parascolaires de Little J?**

***** * * Scène 2 * * *****

Jenny poussa un petit soupir d'aise tandis que Nate, allongé sur elle, passait sa langue sur le lobe de son oreille, descendait le long de sa nuque et s'arrêtait sur son omoplate, faisant descendre la bretelle de son débardeur et celle de son soutien gorge pour mieux embrasser sa peau nue.

L'adolescente gémit et attira goulûment sa bouche contre la sienne, plaquant sa main derrière sa nuque pour le rapprocher encore un peu plus d'elle, se cambrant sous l'effet du plaisir.

Tandis que le baiser se faisait plus profond, Nate posa sa main sur sa jambe à moitié repliée, qu'il entreprit de remonter peu à peu. La paume de sa main était calme, chaude, assurée, et elle passa sous la jupe de la jeune fille, caressant l'intérieur de sa cuisse albâtre pour arriver à...

- Jenny, Nate, à...

Sur le seuil de la porte, la bouche de Dan se figea en une grimace comique.

- … table, finit-il.

- Dan! hurla Jenny en remontant la bretelle de son soutien-gorge, tandis que Nate roulait sur le côté. On t'a jamais appris à frapper aux portes?

Dan posa la main sur ses yeux.

- Crois-moi soeurette, de nous deux c'est moi le plus traumatisé dans cette histoire... Je vous dirais bien de reprendre, mais le chili de papa n'attend pas.

Et il referma la porte derrière lui, les yeux toujours couverts.

Jenny leva les yeux au ciel, excédée.

- Ca craint! grogna-t-elle en se tournant vers Nate.

Nullement gêné, celui-ci était adossé aux barreaux du lit et l'observait, l'air assez content de lui.

- Pourquoi? Tu crois que Dan pense que nous jouons aux cartes lorsque nous allons dans ta chambre? D'après toi, pourquoi est-il entré sans frapper?

- Et d'après toi, maintenant que la chose est avérée, qui va se charger de te faire un cours sur le respect de la vertu de la fille Humphrey: lui ou mon père?

Le sourire goguenard de Nate disparut.

- Ca craint...

Jenny hocha la tête en gloussant.

- Tu les as appelés? demanda Rufus en goûtant une dernière fois le contenu de la marmite.

- Yep. Mais je suis au regret de t'informer que cette petite incursion dans leur tête-à-tête m'a coupé l'appétit...

Rufus arqua un sourcil tandis que, à table, Lily et Eric gloussèrent.

- Ca sent bon! s'exclama Serena avec un enthousiasme un brin exagéré en ouvrant la porte du loft, Chuck sur les talons.

- Pile à l'heure! lança Eric sur le même ton.

Depuis une semaine, les deux familles avaient pris pour habitude de dîner ensemble, en alternance à Manhattan et à Brooklyn. Un témoin peu familier des us et coutumes de l'Upper East Side aurait vu là un témoignage supplémentaire de bonne entente, mais un observateur plus avisé aurait surtout conclu à une tentative désespérée d'espionnage mutuel.

- P'pa, Nate peut rester dîner? demanda Jenny en déboulant dans le séjour.

Tandis que Serena et Chuck se débarrassaient de leurs pardessus trempés, Rufus grogna une réponse inaudible.

- Son assiette est déjà prête, lui répondit Lily en souriant.

Tout le monde passa à table et Rufus apporta la cocotte fumante.

- Comment s'est passée votre journée? demanda Lily tandis qu'il faisait le service.

Les silences gênés étaient devenus une habitude lors des repas de famille et elle avait décidé de rompre cette tradition fort déplaisante. Comme Jenny et Dan gardaient le silence -comme toujours réservés depuis la fête-, et que Serena se faisait discrète depuis qu'on avait appris que c'était elle qui avait rapporté des îles Fidji un souvenir de vacances dont on se serait bien passé, Eric déploya une fois encore des trésors de bonne humeur pour animer la conversation.

- Nickel! s'exclama-t-il. La surprise que Jonathan et moi organisons pour votre mariage avance super bien, on devrait être prêts pour samedi!

Si l'adolescent avait essayé de créer un sentiment de coalition en parlant de la future union de sa mère et Rufus, il fit chou blanc. Pire: un silence gêné s'abattit sur la table. Tout ce qui avait trait au mariage était désormais tabou, et la tendance n'avait pas l'air prête à s'inverser.

La raison était fort simple: si Lily n'avait donné aucun signe indiquant qu'elle souhaitait annuler la cérémonie, elle n'avait pas non plus clamé sur tous les toits que ses projets n'avaient en rien changé, ce que toute fiancée dotée d'un minimum de jugeotte aurait aussitôt fait à sa place. Or Lily Van Der Woodsen avait beaucoup de jugeotte.

Voilà pourquoi depuis une semaine stagnait une atmosphère de doute, de gêne et de méfiance dans la future famille recomposée. A supposer qu'il y ait un jour famille recomposée.

Lily toussa, gênée, et se tourna vers sa fille pour tenter de changer de sujet.

- Et toi Serena? Ta journée?

- Hum... Tu sais, j'étais... Enfin Chuck et moi on a assisté … au témoignage de papa.

- Oh. C'est vrai, j'avais oublié.

Croisant les mains, Lily décida que conserver le silence était finalement la meilleure des options.

Tandis que Daniel et Rufus observaient Jenny en catimini, que Charles tentait de capter le regard de Nathaniel -résolumment concentré sur son assiette-, et qu'Eric lançait à sa soeur un regard lourd de reproches, Lily s'autorisa à pousser un soupir.

Le dîner allait être long...


	3. Chapter 3

***** * * Voix-off Gossip Girl * * *****

****Quand les messes-basses sont de sortie dans l'Upper East Side, c'est que l'action et l'espionnage ne sont pas loin. Météo oblige, à quand la prochaine ****_Opération Tonnerre? _****

***** * * Scène 1 * * *****

Tandis que le reste de la petite famille débarrassait docilement la table, Chuck fit un signe de tête à Nate, l'invitant en silence à le suivre. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et suivit son meilleur ami jusqu'à la chambre de Jenny. A peine avait-il pénétré à l'intérieur que la porte se referma derrière lui: il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Serena à sa suite.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Nous avons besoin de ton aide... murmura Chuck.

- Ouh la! Ca m'a l'air sérieux!

- Qu'est-ce qui a l'air sérieux?

Après avoir fait irruption dans la pièce à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon, Jenny s'affala sur le lit à plat ventre où, bien calée entre deux coussins et les jambes relevées, elle attendit la réponse à sa question, pas le moins gênée du monde.

- C'est une conversation d'adultes, rétorqua Chuck, agacé.

Jenny pouffa.

- T'es pas crédible une seconde Chuck. Et puis de toute façon, que je sache, tu n'as pas encore le droit de me déloger de ma chambre. Alors à moins que tu veuilles avoir cette conversation dans le salon...

Son futur frère carra la mâchoire.

- Et puis de toute façon Nate me répètera tout après, reprit-elle, alors autant que j'assiste directement à votre petite réunion secrète!

- C'est ce que tu crois... répliqua son petit-ami, joueur.

Elle lui tira la langue tandis que Chuck poussait un soupir.

- Très bien... En fait je...

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là-dedans? demanda Dan, en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

Lorsqu'il découvrit le petit comité, ses sourcils soupçonneux se détendirent.

- Oh pardon... Je croyais que Jenny et Nate étaient seuls.

- Et ce serait une raison pour entrer sans frapper? s'insurgea l'adolescente. Ca ne t'a pas suffi tout à l'heure?

Dan préféra esquiver la question et pénétrer dans la chambre.

- Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici?

- C'est une conversation d'adultes, rétorqua Jenny.

- Ah ah ah... Trop drôle p'tite soeur.

- C'est une conversation privée, reprit Chuck.

- Comme vous voudrez... dit Dan en haussant les épaules.

Il fit volte-face et, une main sur la poignée de la porte, conclut:

- De toute façon je vais dans ma chambre donc j'entendrai absolument tout ce que vous direz.

Il ouvrit la porte quand la voix agacée de Chuck résonna derrière lui.

- C'est bon, tu peux rester!

Un sourire goguenard s'étira sur le visage de Dan et, ravi, il alla s'allonger sur le lit à côté de sa soeur qui lui lança un regard réprobateur.

- Je vais chercher Eric? demanda Serena, malicieuse.

Chuck réfléchit un instant.

- Oui.

Serena écarquilla les yeux.

- Je disais ça pour rire!

- Qui sait? Il pourrait se révéler utile...

- Donc, si je résume... commença Dan. Après la mort de ton père dans un accident de voiture, une mystérieuse invitation t'a convié par erreur à une des soirées privées organisées par la Société des Gentlemen, qui ne sont ni plus ni moins que des orgies réservées aux hommes d'affaires et aux hommes politiques les plus en vue de l'Etat. Tu y as été et fait la connaissance d'une certaine Elle qui, comme tous les participants à la soirée -toi y compris-, portait un tatouage représentant une croix dans un trèfle à quatre feuilles. Plus tard, en ouvrant le coffre-fort de ton père, tu as trouvé d'autres invitations et appris que celui-ci participait à ces soirées depuis au moins mars 2000.

Chuck hocha la tête.

- La dénommée Elle a tenté de t'extorquer de l'argent mais, finalement, quand Carter lui en a donné au nom de la Société, elle a préféré plier bagage sans te prendre dans ses valises...

Chuck carra la mâchoire.

- Inutile d'en rajouter Humphrey...

Imperturbable, Dan poursuivit:

- Et aujourd'hui, alors que tu assistais au procès dans lequel le père de Serena est un témoin clé, tu as reconnu le tatouage sur le corps de la victime et déduit qu'elle et son meurtrier présumé, un certain Hank Pionner, appartenaient eux aussi à la ligue. Sauf que ledit Pioneer serait habitué à faire disparaître les témoins gênants pour ses affaires dans de faux accidents. Et tu te demandes donc si celui-ci n'aurait pas fait disparaître ton père dans un pseudo accident de voiture pour une raison inconnue, mais sans doute liée à la Société des Gentlemen dont ils faisaient tous deux partie.

Chuck opina du chef et Dan se redressa un peu, lançant un regard à la ronde.

- C'est bon. J'ai mon prochain sujet de roman...

Il reçut un coussin en pleine figure et Jenny, l'auteur du méfait, lui lança un regard noir.

- Ben quoi? demanda-t-il, sincèrement étonné par sa réaction.

- Ravi que la situation te fasse rire... grommela Chuck.

- Oh... Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que c'est tellement … énorme! On se croirait dans un polar de Stieg Larsson: crime, gros sous, sexe... Tout y est! J'ai juste du mal à assimiler le fait que, cette fois, ce soit pour de vrai. Désolé.

Chuck lui jeta un regard méprisant.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec tout ça? demanda Nate.

- Le père de Serena a conservé un double des vidéos dans le coffre-fort de son appartement secret. Il faut les récupérer.

- Pourquoi tu ne t'en charges pas?

- On ne sait pas à quel point nous sommes surveillés... intervint Serena. Normalement mon père est hors de danger et donc ses proches aussi, mais qui sait si le FBI ne continue pas à nous surveiller jusqu'à la fin du procès? Il faut que cet appartement reste secret si papa a besoin de trouver précipitamment refuge quelque part...

- Parce que tu t'inquiètes encore pour lui? demanda Eric, agacé.

- Bien sûr! Même s'il a mal agi, il reste notre père!

- On ne va pas revenir là-dessus encore une fois? Ca fait quatre ans que je n'ai plus de père Serena, et ce n'est pas le retour d'un ancien toxicomane obligé de disparaître pour témoigner dans une affaire de moeurs histoire de sauver sa peau qui me fera changer d'avis.

- Eric!

- Stop! les arrêta Dan. Cette conversation me met hyper mal à l'aise...

- Pareil, attesta Jenny. Ce serait mieux que vous régliez vos comptes en privé.

- Pourquoi? s'exclama Serena avec douceur. Il n'y a rien à cacher! Oui nous avons un père, vous aussi vous avez une mère que je sache! Ce n'est pas pour autant que nos parents ne vont pas se marier et que nous n'allons pas former une famille!

- Ca c'est toi qui le dis... ricana Jenny.

- On ne peut pas dire que Lily ait été très claire à ce sujet, reconnut Dan.

- Mais c'est parce que c'est évident! s'exclama Eric. Le simple fait de devoir confirmer voudrait dire qu'elle accorde du crédit à cette déclaration ridicule!

- Exactement! confirma Serena.

Si Eric et elle n'étaient pas d'accord quant au retour de leur père, ils faisaient bloc lorsqu'il s'agissait de taire les inquiétudes des Humphrey. Jusqu'à maintenant, sans grand succès.

- Je propose que nous ne nous éloignions pas du sujet, les recadra Chuck.

Il tendit un bout de papier à Nate.

- Ce sont les coordonnées de l'appartement et le code du coffre. Prends-en soin comme la prunelle de tes yeux. Quand tu auras récupéré les bandes, visionne-les là-bas et cherche.

- Je cherche quoi?

- Je ne sais pas. La soirée en question a eu lieu en 98, soit deux ans avant la première invitation que mon père a conservée dans son coffre. Si Hank a eu l'intelligence de quitter le club après le meurtre de cette fille, alors ça voudrait dire que lui et mon père ne se connaissaient même pas... Je ne suis sûr de rien, alors de là à te dire ce qu'il faut chercher...

Nate hocha la tête tandis que Chuck se tournait vers Serena.

- Tu as téléphoné à Carter?

- Oui. Dès demain il interrogera son contact à la Société, M. Camden.

- Et tu es toujours d'accord pour interroger Lily?

Serena poussa un soupir.

- J'imagine déjà la scène: « Maman, est-ce que, à l'époque où tu étais mariée avec Bart, il t'arrivait de participer à des orgies avec lui? Aurais-tu remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel durant une de ces soirées? » J'ai hâte d'y être...

Chuck eut un sourire en coin.

- Et toi? demanda Jenny.

- Moi? répéta Chuck.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de ton côté?

Le sourire de Chuck s'élargit.

- Moi, je vais tenter de retrouver une vieille amie...

***** * * Scène 2 * * *****

**Dans la cuisine du loft, Lily essuyait lentement la même assiette depuis deux bonnes minutes, le regard dans le vide. Rufus poussa un soupir et, ôtant ses gants en caoutchouc, les fit claquer sur le bord de l'évier. Lily sursauta.**

- Que...

Elle posa sa main libre sur son coeur.

- Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs!

- Désolé.

Rufus saisit doucement mais fermement l'assiette et la posa sur le plan de travail.

- Je pense que tu peux arrêter de l'essuyer maintenant. Si tu continues, la peinture va finir par s'écailler...

- Pardon, soupira Lily. J'étais dans mes pensées.

Rufus la regarda un instant. Il suffisait qu'il plonge dans les grands yeux noisette de sa fiancée pour que la colère et l'exaspération qu'il ressentait régulièrement depuis une semaine disparaissent comme par magie. Ces yeux, d'ordinaire si doux, étaient désormais empreints d'une tristesse qui lui fendait le coeur.

Il prit doucement la main de Lily et l'entraîna dans le salon, où ils s'assirent sur le canapé.

- Lily, il faut que nous parlions...

- Il me semblait pourtant que nous parlions à l'instant...

- Ne joue pas sur les mots s'il te plaît. Pas en ce moment.

Lily baissa la tête.

- Je ne rejette pas la faute sur toi tu sais, reprit Rufus. Je n'ai rien fait moi non plus pour mettre le sujet sur le tapis. J'étais en colère, j'avoue. Je sais bien que tu n'y es pour rien mais lorsque j'ai vu Keith débarquer... Toute la rancune que je ressens pour lui depuis des années est remontée. Et puis, c'est idiot je sais bien, mais je me suis senti humilié par cette histoire. Nous étions là pour fêter notre amour et finalement...

- … finalement le ciel nous a envoyé un signe, murmura Lily.

Rufus s'arrêta, interloqué.

- Un signe? C'est ce que tu penses?

Lily hocha la tête et leva doucement les yeux vers lui.

- Tu sais... Quand Keith a débarqué, j'allais te dire...

- … que tu étais déjà au courant de son retour.

Lily fit de grands yeux.

- Pardon?

- C'est bien ça non? Tu savais que ton ex mari était de retour et qu'il te courait après, c'est pour ça que tu étais si bizarre ces derniers temps... J'ai crû un moment que ça avait un rapport avec Scott, un jeune qui fréquentait la galerie il y a quelques semaines mais, quand j'ai vu Keith débarquer, j'ai réalisé mon erreur.

Lily blêmit.

- Tu aurais pu me le dire tu sais... murmura-t-il en lui prenant la main. Si tu l'avais fait, j'aurais compris et nous aurions pris nos dispositions pour qu'un tel incident ne se produise pas. Alors que là... J'avoue que j'ai eu un temps du mal à le digérer. Tu connais mon aversion pour les secrets et les scandales...

S'il avait essayé de détendre l'atmosphère, c'était râté: Lily était désormais blanche comme un linge.

- Mais tu me pardonnes n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement étranglée.

- Bien sûr que je te pardonne... Nous ne sommes plus à un secret près n'est-ce pas?

Un pauvre sourire éclaira le visage de la jolie femme.

- Rufus je...

- Il faudrait au moins un dossier top secret du FBI pour que je ne puisse pas te pardonner! Genre que tu m'aies caché que Kurt Cobain était le fils caché de Elvis! Ou que les Beach Boys étaient en fait des filles!

Lily sourit.

- Ou bien sûr, reprit-il plus sérieusement, que tu m'aies caché quelque chose à propos de mes enfants.

Le sourire de Lily se figea.

- Evidemment, avec le mariage, nous allons devenir une famille et, de ce fait, tu auras ton rôle à jouer auprès d'eux. Néanmoins, je reste leur père et je crois que j'aurais du mal à accepter que tu me caches des choses à leur sujet, même si c'est à leur demande, même si c'est pour leur bien. Ce sera toujours à moi de décider... Mais je pense que tu ressens la même chose pour Serena, Eric et Chuck non?

Les yeux vides, Lily acquiesça.

- Du coup je me demandais... reprit Rufus. Jenny ne t'aurait pas parlé de ses relations ''intimes'' avec Nate ces derniers temps?

Perdue dans ses pensées, Lily mit du temps avant de tourner la tête. Elle resta un instant à observer Rufus en silence. Soudain, elle cilla des yeux, comme si elle revenait à elle.

- Non. Jenny et moi ne sommes plus aussi proches depuis la fête.

- Hum. J'aurais dû m'en douter... déclara Rufus en se levant. Je pense que lorsque tu annonceras clairement que le mariage est maintenu, ça résoudra le problème. Maintenant que le malentendu est levé, tu devrais le faire au plus tôt.

Il pencha la tête pour observer Lily.

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien... Repose-toi, je vais finir la vaisselle.

Il se pencha vers elle et embrassa son front en souriant avant de rejoindre la cuisine. Il était déjà trop loin pour entendre Lily murmurer:

- Mais dois-je vraiment l'annoncer?


	4. Chapter 4

***** * * Voix-off Gossip Girl * * *****

**L'orage est peut-être passé mais les nuages noirs continuent à stagner dans le ciel new-yorkais... Alors pourquoi tout notre petit monde a-t-il décidé de mettre son nez dehors ce matin? Quelque chose de louche se trame dans l'ombre, mais vous pouvez compter sur moi pour faire toute la lumière là-dessus!******

***** * * Scène 1 * * *****

- Anton! Merci de me recevoir!

- Je t'en prie Carter, c'est toujours un plaisir...

Anton Camden serra cordialement la main du jeune homme avant de lui désigner un des deux sièges face à son bureau.

- Un petit café?

- Volontiers.

Tandis qu'il appuyait sur la touche rouge de son haut-parleur et passait commande auprès de sa secrétaire, Carter en profita pour le détailler. Le quadragénaire légèrement bedonnant n'avait pas changé: ses yeux gris brillaient toujours de la même intelligence tandis que ses fines lèvres se plissaient toujours en un sourire légèrement condescendant.

- Bien. Que puis-je faire pour toi? Car je suppose que tu n'as pas solicité ce rendez-vous pour prendre simplement de mes nouvelles...

- Certes non, les _gentlemen_ n'ont pas de temps à perdre...

Anton lui rendit son sourire entendu.

- A vrai dire, je suis venu vous demander une faveur.

- Je m'en doutais un peu. Mais tu as frappé à la bonne porte: depuis que tu t'es chargé de faire disparaître Elle, la Société t'est redevable. Laisse-moi deviner... Tu souhaites faire entrer un de tes amis?

Une lueur traversa les iris du jeune homme.

- Ce serait possible?

- Eh bien tout dépend de l'identité de cette personne... Mais si il ou elle est de bonne famille, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème...

Carter hocha la tête.

- Hum... C'est une proposition alléchante... Mais croyez-vous que la reconnaissance de la Société pourrait aller jusqu'à me donner le droit à deux récompenses?

Anton Camden éclata de rire.

- Tu es gourmand, j'adore ça!

A cet instant on toqua discrètement à la porte et une magnifique jeune femme indienne, fière comme un paon, entra dans la pièce, un plateau dans les mains. Carter ne put s'empêcher d'admirer ses formes voluptueuses lorsqu'elle posa devant lui son café. Puis, toujours sans un mot, elle installa une tasse fumante devant son patron, accompagnée d'une liasse de papier.

- Le dossier MEYER, à renvoyer signé avant 15h, déclara-t-elle d'un ton légèrement autoritaire.

- Merci Amaïdhi.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, satisfaite, et se retira à pas de velours.

Carter réussit à contenir le sourire en coin qui menaçait de fendre son visage: lors des soirées auxquelles il avait participé, il avait entendu de nombreuses personnes glousser à propos d'Anton - le seul membre dont l'identité était connue au sein de la Société puisqu'il en était le visage officiel. Apparemment, celui-ci avait tendance à se laisser mener par le bout du nez par les femmes. Et visiblement, cette fâcheuse habitude persistait même une fois sortis du lit... Dans tous les cas, Carter aurait mis sa main à couper que les jolies cuisses d'Amaïdhi avaient déjà été grandes ouvertes sur ce bureau.

- Votre épouse? demanda-t-il en s'emparant d'un cadre sur la table.

Le cliché représentait une femme sans âge, dont le chignon strict accentuait les traits sévères. Ses lèvres étaient plissées en un sourire sans joie, quoiqu'elle tînt dans ses bras une adolescente un peu fade.

- Oui, déclara Anton avec fierté. Martha.

- Son visage me dit vaguement quelque chose...

- Sans doute l'auras-tu vue aux informations. Elle est en pleine campagne pour les sénatoriales...

- Parti républicain?

- Bien évidemment.

- Et... Martha est-elle au courant de votre appartenance à la Société des Gentlemen?

La conversation changea aussitôt de ton. Le sourire de Mr Camden se figea et le semblant de complicité dans ses yeux se mua en méfiance.

- Et ta petite-amie, elle le sait? J'ai entendu dire que tu fréquentais Serena Van Der Woodsen depuis quelques temps...

Aucun doute: il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de cordialité chez Anton Camden.

- Bien sûr que non... mentit Carter. Vous savez bien que le secret est la règle d'or dans le club.

- Pourtant, étant donné que tu t'es révélé à Charles Bass...

- Eh bien c'est justement l'objet de ma visite.

Voilà qui était totalement improvisé, mais Carter n'avait pas le choix: il avait essayé d'amener doucement la conversation vers le club mais Camden s'était aussitôt fermé. Cet homme était rusé comme un renard, il fallait s'y attendre...

- Chuck menace de révéler à Serena mon appartenance au club si je ne lui donne pas ce qu'il veut.

- Et que veut-il?

- Savoir si son père avait un ennemi au sein de la Société.

Anton s'installa au fond de son fauteuil et, posant ses coudes sur les accoudoirs, joignit le bout de ses doigts

- Et cet ennemi aurait-il un nom?

Carter hésita. Il n'était pas censé aller aussi loin... Mais avait-il le choix?

- Hank Pioneer? suggéra-t-il.

M. Camden fronça les sourcils.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose qui justifie ces soudains soupçons?

- Vous connaissez la loi, Anton: le secret est la règle d'or...

Celui-ci l'observa un instant en silence et, soudain, partit en un franc éclat de rire. Quoiqu'un peu surpris, Carter savoura sa victoire.

- Eh bien tu diras à ce cher Charles que, pour autant que j'en sache, je n'ai jamais entenu parler d'un quelconque conflit, qu'il soit ouvert ou latent, entre Bart et Hank.

- Mais vous confirmez que Hank faisait partie de la Société...

Camden sourit.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça non plus. L'identité de nos membres est confidentielle Carter, ce n'est pas pour rien que nous portons tous des masques... Qui sait? Ce matin, tu as peut-être serré la main d'une femme avec laquelle tu as déjà couché et tu n'en as pas la moindre idée...

Carter arqua un sourcil avant de répliquer, un sourire entendu au coin des lèvres:

- Et c'est précisement la raison pour laquelle appartenir à la Société est aussi excitant...

***** * * Scène 2 * * *****

**Pressée, Jenny enfila la première manche de sa veste sans s'arrêter de marcher. Sur le comptoir de la cuisine elle attrapa une brioche qu'elle cala fermement entre ses dents et reprit son chemin. Alors qu'elle enfilait la deuxième manche, elle scanda du mieux qu'elle put:**

- A pluch!

Elle avait déjà la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée lorsque la tête de Rufus apparut, penchée derrière le comptoir.

- On peut parler?

- Sépaltant!

- Pardon?

Ôtant la brioche de sa bouche, Jenny fit volte-face et répéta:

- J'ai pas l'temps!

- Tu dois rejoindre Nate?

- Yep! Tu pourras dire à Lily qu'il sera là pour dîner? Merciii!

La porte était déjà grande ouverte.

- Jenny attends!

- Papa!

- Je suis désolé, mais ça ne peut pas attendre.

Jenny leva les yeux au ciel, trépignant sur place.

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » Jenny. Viens t'asseoir.

De fait, Rufus fit le tour du bar et s'assit sur le canapé du loft, comme il l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt avec une autre blonde. Jenny l'y rejoignit, lâchant son sac avec une exaspération notoire.

- Bon... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'aussi urgent?

- Eh bien...

Rufus hocha la tête.

- Je me disais que ça faisait longtemps que toi et moi n'avions pas eu une conversation. Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien dans ta vie...

- Ma vie est géniale. Je peux y aller maintenant?

Ignorant la question, Rufus poursuivit.

- C'est vrai que, ces derniers jours, il y a eu pas mal de changements... Bien sûr je suis conscient de ma responsabilité: en te demandant d'organiser la fête avec Chuck, c'est moi qui t'ai poussé à te rapprocher de lui...

- Tout roule entre Chuck et moi p'pa. Nate avait raison: il a changé.

- Ah! Bon eh bien si c'est Nate qui le dit... rétorqua Rufus, passablement agacé.

Jenny planta son regard dans le sien.

- Nous y voilà.

- Hum?

- Oh s'il te plaît p'pa, ne me prends pas pour une imbécile! Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu venir avec tes gros sabots? Ce dont tu veux parler, c'est de ce que Dan a surpris hier...

Rufus se racla la gorge.

- Eh bien... Si tu mets le sujet sur le tapis...

- Rassure-toi, on n'a encore rien fait.

Rufus poussa un soupir de soulagement, mais très vite ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- ''Encore''?

- Papa! J'ai seize ans tu sais, je vais entrer en Terminale!

- Oh oui, c'est vrai que seize ans c'est un âge tout à fait respectable pour avoir des relations sexuelles!

Le regard de Jenny se durcit.

- A mon âge, Dan l'avait déjà fait depuis belle lurette avec Serena et tu n'avais rien trouvé à redire.

- Ce n'est pas pareil...

- Pourquoi? Parce que je suis une fille?

- Oui. Enfin non...

Jenny eut un hoquet scandalisé.

- Non mais je rêve! J'ai l'impression d'être au XIXème siècle!

- Ce n'est pas que ça Jenny... C'est aussi...

Rufus rassembla ses idées et reprit plus sereinement:

- Tu as raison. Je ne devrais pas faire de différence entre toi et ton frère quant à votre… votre...

- … ''baptême sexuel''? l'aida sa fille, non sans malice.

- Si tu veux, grogna-t-il. Bref, toujours est-il que, lorsqu'il a commencé à sortir avec Serena, je lui ai aussi dit qu'il fallait qu'il prenne son temps.

- Et ce n'est pas ce que je fais?

- Je n'en suis pas sûr.

- Nate ne me force pas!

- Je le sais bien! Ce que je redoute, c'est que tu te forces toute seule.

Jenny éclata de rire.

- Alors celle-là c'est la meilleure!

- Jenny, je te connais... Tu fais toujours tout ce qu'il faut pour t'intégrer lorsque tu entres dans des milieux qui ne te sont pas familiers. Tu l'as fait à Constance, tu l'as fait pour ton stage...

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Nate a dix-huit ans, c'est un garçon qui a beaucoup plus d'expérience que toi et tu le sais. J'ai peur que tu ne te brusques par peur de le voir fuir si tu ne le satisfais pas de ce point de vue là.

- C'est n'importe quoi!

Néanmoins, force lui fut de constater que ses jambes tremblaient légèrement lorsqu'elle se leva, ce qui l'agaça profondément.

- J'aime Nate. Je l'aime depuis des mois et je suis plus que prête, rétorqua-t-elle pourtant.

Rufus l'observa sans rien dire un instant, comme s'il la sondait. Jenny gigota, mal à l'aise. Enfin, son père se leva à son tour et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, plantant ses prunelles dans les siennes.

- Alors dans ce cas... Il ne me reste plus qu'à te recommander d'être prudente.

Jenny vacilla. Son père était … d'accord? Bizarrement, ce consentement l'effrayait bien plus que son refus. Déglutissant avec difficulté, elle se hâta de sauver la face en répliquant:

- T'inquiète. J'ai jamais aimé les décapotables...

Et, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle fit demi-tour, reposant la brioche sur le bar au passage: finalement, elle n'avait plus très faim...

***** * * Scène 3 * * *****

**Sa paire de lunettes Dior sur le nez, Lily feuilletait le ****_New York Times_**** en savourant son habituelle deuxième tasse de café du matin.**

En haut des escaliers, Serena poussa un énorme soupir avant de se décider à la rejoindre.

- Bonjour maman!

- Serena! Tu es bien matinale pour un jour de vacances!

Tandis qu'elle posait son journal et ses lunettes, sa fille s'installa et se laissa servir une tasse de thé vert bio par un domestique.

- Est-ce que tout va bien? demanda Lily.

Serena marmonna un ''oui'' inaudible en touillant son breuvage, le regard dans le vague. Lily poussa vers elle une assiette remplie de petits biscuits secs.

- Des Cookies Ferrerra ! s'exclama l'adolescente, ravie.

- Vanya a été les chercher ce matin à Little Italy, sourit Lily. Ils sont frais du jour.

Serena tendit la main, prête à s'emparer d'une énorme poignée de ses biscuits préférés. Mais, au moment où ses doigts touchèrent l'assiette, la jeune fille grimaça et ne prit finalement qu'une seule friandise, qu'elle entreprit de grignoter du bout des lèvres.

- Quelque chose ne va pas chérie? demanda Lily, inquiète.

- Si. Enfin non, tout va bien. C'est juste que je n'ai pas très faim finalement...

Lily continua à dévisager sa fille et finit par poser la main sur son bras.

- Serena...

L'adolescente releva la tête.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire n'est-ce pas?

Serena agréa.

- C'est juste que... hésita-t-elle. Ce que j'ai à te demander n'est pas facile...

Lily hocha la tête pour l'encourager. Comme Serena cherchait ses mots, elle entreprit de l'aider:

- Je suppose que ça a un rapport avec ton père?

Les sourcils de Serena s'arquèrent.

- Avec papa?

- Chérie, tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable de ce qui s'est passé... murmura Lily. Certes tu aurais dû nous mettre au courant de ta démarche, mais ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là n'est pas de ta faute. Ton père est le seul coupable. Il a toujours été ainsi, agissant égoistement et sans réfléchir aux conséquences pour les autres...

Serena baissa la tête.

- Oui mais si je n'avais pas été le chercher, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé...

Lily posa doucement la main sur la joue de sa fille.

- Si tu n'étais pas allée le chercher, il serait venu de lui-même à New York pour le procès et il aurait quand même fait irruption lors de la fête.

- Tu crois?

Lily haussa les épaules.

- De toute façon ce qui est fait est fait, il n'y a rien à regretter. Qui sait, peut-être le ciel nous a-t-il envoyé un signe en son intervention?

Serena fronça les sourcils.

- Un signe?

Comme Lily ne réagissait pas, Serena poursuivit:

- Maman... Tu n'envisages quand même pas d'accepter sa demande?

Le regard de Lily resta un instant vague avant de se planter, incisif, dans celui de sa fille.

- Tu serais contre?

Serena était bouche bée.

- Mais... finit-elle par articuler. Mais... Et Rufus?

Lily resta stoïque. Finalement, son regard s'adoucit et un sourire illumina son visage.

- Ce n'était qu'une supposition Serena...

Cette dernière poussa un énorme soupir et s'avachit sur sa chaise.

- Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs!

Le sourire de Lily se fit plus taquin.

- Ce serait si affreux que ça? Voir ton père et ta mère réunis?

Serena secoua la tête.

- Bien sûr que non, c'est juste que ce serait un ... tremblement de terre!

Les deux femmes échangèrent une sourire complice.

- Dans tous les cas, reprit Lily, j'espère que tu es désormais rassurée.

- Oui. Mais enfin... Ce n'était pas de ça dont je voulais te parler à vrai dire... Même si je suis très contente que nous ayons eu cette conversation en l'occurence!

Ce fut au tour de Lily de hausser les sourcils.

- Vraiment? De quoi voulais-tu me parler dans ce cas?

- Eh bien tu sais...

Serena avala une nouvelle gorgée de thé, gagnant quelques secondes de répit supplémentaires.

- Avec toutes ces histoires de procès, de meurtres, de parties fines... J'ai mon imagination qui s'emballe. Et je me demandais si, par hasard...

Serena grimaça et poussa un soupir exagérement agacé.

- Serena, qu'est-ce que tu cherches à...

- Est-ce que Bart et toi participiez à des orgies?

La phrase avait été lancée tout à coup, et Lily, la bouche et les yeux ronds, resta immobile, stupéfaite, tandis que Serena attendait tête basse la réponse.

Tic tac tic tac...

Etait-ce une impression ou le temps passait-il au ralenti?

Finalement l'air fut déchiré par un bruit.

Serena releva doucement la tête vers la source sonore et découvrit, de l'autre côté de la table, sa mère qui riait aux éclats. Incapable de s'arrêter, Lily porta délicatement sa serviette à ses yeux pour sécher les larmes de rire qui s'en écoulaient.

Voilà qui avait le mérite d'être clair!

Serena posa la main sur son coeur, soudain libéré de son étau, et joignit son joli rire à celui de sa mère. Enfin, un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle plongea la main dans l'assiette de biscuits: bizarrement elle avait retrouvé l'appétit!


	5. Chapter 5

***** * * Voix-off Gossip Girl * * *****

**Il n'a pas enfilé son imper de Colombo, mais Nate Archibald a encore agi de manière bien étrange ce matin, surveillant ses arrières avant de disparaître dans la jungle new-yorkaise! Nate, Nate... Dis-moi ce que tu caches-caches!**

***** * * Scène 1 * * *****

**Nate ouvrit un rideau et prit le temps d'observer le paysage. L'appartement était idéalement situé le long de l'East River dans Long Island City, un ancien quartier industriel grisâtre du Queens qui, grâce à la rénovation de ses docks classés depuis monuments historiques, avait connu un boom immobilier. Derrière lesdits docks, Manhattan s'étendait, plus sombre que jamais, sous le ciel menaçant.**

Après avoir ouvert la fenêtre, Nate fit volte-face et inspecta l'appartement secret de Keith Van Der Woodsen. L'odeur de renfermé et la couche de poussière attestaient l'absence totale de visiteur ces quatre dernières années, le père de Serena ayant poussé la prudence au point de ne pas embaucher de femme de ménage pour entretenir le studio. Il devait vraiment craindre pour sa vie, réalisa soudain Nate, toute cette histoire n'était pas un jeu.

La pièce était un trou de souris, mais offrait toutes les commodités d'usage pour un homme de l'Upper East Side. Face à lui, une cuisine américaine équipée donnait sur un salon composé d'un canapé d'angle et d'un ensemble _home cinema_ entouré d'une vidéothèque garnie d'une centaine de DVD encore emballés. De quoi s'occuper en cas de retraite précipitée, comprit Nate. Il aurait mis sa main à couper que les placards de la cuisine débordaient de boîtes de conserves. A sa droite, un lit double sur lequel était pliée une couette neuve jouxtait un placard dont une porte était ouverte. Nate pouvait y voir des vêtements d'homme impeccablement alignés. A gauche du placard, une porte conduisait sans doute à la salle de bain.

Enfin, sur le mur s'étirant juste à sa droite, entre les deux fenêtres de la pièce, se dressait un bureau. Dessus, rien que de très banal: un ordinateur portable et une imprimante (dans leur carton d'origine), une ramette de papier, des stylos et une agraffeuse. Petite touche personnelle: dans un cadre posé sur la table de travail, une photo représentait la famille Van Der Woodsen au grand complet lors d'un voyage à Walt Disney. Serena devait avoir cinq ans, Eric trois, et par cette belle journée de printemps toute la famille souriait autour de Mickey.

Mais le regard de Nate revint très vite à ce qui l'intéressait le plus: au dessus du bureau, comme l'avait prédit Chuck, se trouvait une reproduction des _Demoiselles d'Avignon_ de Picasso. Nate sourit: il était amusant que les bandes vidéos de ces soirées interdites se trouvent derrière la représentation la plus célèbre d'un bordel...

Ôtant précautionneusement le tableau de la paroi, il découvrit sans surprise un coffre derrière. Le jeune homme sortit de sa poche le bout de papier remis par Chuck, composa le code, et le coffre s'ouvrit avec un petit « bip ». A l'intérieur, plusieurs liasses de billets (à vue de nez, il estima qu'il devait y avoir dans les 50.000 dollars), un porte-document et … des bandes vidéos. Nate s'en empara et referma le coffre. Il récupérerait le porte-document avant de partir et le remettrait à... A qui d'ailleurs? Chuck n'avait pas parlé de ça, peut-être que ces documents n'avaient rien à voir avec l'affaire et qu'ils contenaient quelque chose de privé? D'un autre côté, Mr Van Der Woodsen n'avait pas non plus fait référence à ces feuillets, leur divulgation ne devait donc pas le gêner outre mesure...

Secouant la tête, Nate reporta ce dilemme à plus tard et s'approcha du _home cinema_. Comment allait-il visionner ces antiques cassettes sur l'appareil high-tech? C'est en parcourant la vidéothèque des yeux que la solution lui apparut en la présence d'une vieille caméra.

Quelques minutes plus tard, cette dernière était reliée à la télévision et, alors qu'il plaçait la cassette à l'intérieur du camescope, Nate croisa les doigts pour que l'installation fonctionne. Il appuya sur la touche « play » et, aussitôt, une image apparut sur l'écran.

Néanmoins son soulagement se mua très vite en incrédulité et, avec une grimace, il tourna légèrement la tête pour comprendre le contorsionnement auquel il était en train d'assister.

On toqua à la porte.

Nate éteignit précipitamment la télévision, tendu, l'oreille aux aguets. Peut-être avait-on frappé chez le voisin?

Mais, lorsque le son se produisit à nouveau, plus aucun doute ne fut permis. Se levant doucement du canapé, il rejoignit la porte à pas de velours, maudissant Keith de ne pas avoir installé de judas. Cet appartement était censé être secret, qui pouvait bien...

- Nate c'est moi! chuchota une petite voix.

Nate poussa un soupir soulagé et, retirant la chaîne de sécurité, ouvrit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? râla-t-il tandis qu'un tourbillon doré pénétrait dans le studio.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur le palier, vérifiant que tout allait bien, avant de refermer.

- Je suis venue t'aider tiens! s'exclama Jenny, ravie.

- Comment tu as eu l'adresse? C'est Chuck qui te l'a donnée? s'étonna Nate.

- Comme si! rigola l'adolescente. J'ai juste regardé au-dessus de ton épaule hier lorsque tu as lu le papier!

- Tu es impossible!

- Ca t'embête que je sois là?

- Ce n'est pas ça mais... Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très … approprié.

Jenny s'approcha doucement de son petit-ami et, une lueur coquine au fond des yeux, passa ses bras autour de son cou.

- Aurais-tu peur de te retrouver seul avec moi dans un endroit où on est sûr que Dan ne viendra pas nous déranger?

Nate sourit et profita de cet instant de répit pour l'embrasser longuement. Enfin, il s'éloigna et colla son front à celui de la jolie blonde.

- Jen...

- Hum?

- Tu veux me faire plaisir?

Le sourire de Jenny voulait tout dire.

- Rentre chez toi. Je ne crois pas que tu devrais regarder ces vidéos.

Le beau sourire se mua en une expression incrédule et elle se détacha de Nate.

- Quoi?

- Ces _sex tapes_... Ce ne sont pas des enfantillages tu sais.

- Des … ''enfantillages''?

- Je n'exagère pas Jen. En gros, ces gens font tout ce qu'on n'ose habituellement pas faire avec son mari ou sa femme.

- Des ''enfantillages''?

- Jen...

- Non! l'arrêta-t-elle, tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends Nate? Pour une gamine?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

Jenny serra les poings.

- Mais c'est ce que tu penses! Okay je n'ai peut-être pas l'expérience de Serena, de Blair, de Vanessa ou encore de la femme de l'autre baron là...

- Catherine...

- On s'en fiche de son nom! Ce qui importe c'est que, même si je n'ai pas leur tableau de chasse, je ne suis pas pour autant une enfant, je ne suis plus Little J!

- Je le sais bien! C'est juste que...

Mais l'adolescente n'écoutait plus. Elle fit volte-face et, d'un pas décidé, alla s'installer sur le canapé. Elle croisa les bras, l'air calme et décidé.

- J'attends.

- Jen!

- Nate.

Les deux jeunes gens se toisaient du regard. Finalement, le garçon poussa un soupir.

- Je t'aurais prévenue, maugréa-t-il en s'installant à ses côtés.

Un petit sourire victorieusement satisfait fendit le visage de Jenny. Tandis que Nate s'emparait de la télécommande, elle s'autorisa à fanfaronner.:

- Qui sait? Peut-être que ça nous donnera des idées?

Nate la regarda, interloqué.

- Quoi? continua-t-elle. Il y a plein de couples qui le font en regardant des films x! Quel meilleur moyen de progresser?

Le désarroi de Nate se transforma en un gloussement et Jenny pouffa à son tour.

La crise était passée.

Nate se pencha doucement vers elle et, arrivé à quelques millimètres de de sa bouche, murmura:

- Tu es incroyable...

- Je sais. T'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, puis le visage de Nate redevint sérieux. Il plongea son regard dans celui de sa petite-amie et celle-ci ne put réprimer un frisson en y voyant tout l'amour qui y brillait.

Nate leva la main et, délicatement, replaça une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière la petite oreille. Puis ses doigts dérivèrent le long de sa joue pour arriver à ses lèvres entr'ouvertes qu'il caressa du pouce.

Lorsque Jenny referma sensuellement la bouche pour embrasser son doigt, Nate sentit son pouls s'emballer sous l'effet du désir. Il observa une dernière fois Jenny, l'air plus déterminée que jamais, et se lança. Il se rapprocha d'elle et, fermant les yeux, se mit à l'embrasser, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, encouragé par les soupirs de la jeune fille.

Il recula pour se calmer, mais elle le saisit par le col de sa chemise et le ramena à elle, plus près encore. Il était désormais à califourchon sur Jenny -toujours assise sur le canapé-, l'esprit vide, emporté par son désir. Tous ses sens étaient à la fois éteints au monde extérieur et décuplés sur le noeud de leurs corps.

Ses petits seins collés à son torse...

L'odeur vanillée de sa peau mêlée à celle de son shampooing...

Le mouvement quasiment imperceptible de son bassin contre son bas ventre...

Décollant ses lèvres des siennes, il retira précipitamment la veste féminine et entreprit de défaire les premiers boutons de son chemisier. Puis sa bouche retrouva la peau laiteuse de son cou et descendit peu à peu vers son corsage.

C'est alors que ses lèvres découvraient pour la première fois la petite poitrine que Nate réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le coeur de Jenny ne battait plus la chamade, son mouvement de bassin s'était arrêté et ses soupirs évaporés.

Haletant, les cheveux ébouriffés, il se détacha d'elle.

- Ca ne va pas?

Mais Jenny ne le regardait pas: son regard, fixe, était braqué droit devant elle. Nate secoua la main, doigts écartés, pour la réveiller.

- Ohé!

Jenny, légèrement pâle, se tourna enfin vers lui. Elle déglutit doucement et, avec un rire forcé, tenta de plaisanter:

- Ah oui quand même!

Le souffle toujours court, Nate fronça les sourcils. Pivotant la tête à cent quatre-vingt degrés, il comprit enfin: lorsqu'il l'avait déshabillée, son coude avait malencontreusement appuyé sur la touche « on » de la télévision.

Ce n'était peut-être pas les soupirs de Jenny qu'il avait entendus finalement...

Nate poussa un petit soupir frustré et, se rasseyant convenablement, éteignit le téléviseur. Jetant un coup d'oeil derrière lui, il remarqua que Jenny avait déjà reboutonné son chemisier et, droite comme un i, regardait résolument ses chaussures.

- Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenue!

***** * * Scène 2 * * *****

Ce qui le frappa en premier, ce fut le vacarme.

Le bruit des pièces tombant dans les machines à sous, plus rarement le bling bling annonciateur du jackpot, les mises annoncées à tue-tête par les croupiers, le jacassemment incessant de la foule alcoolisée quoiqu'il ne fût ici que dix heures et demi du matin...

_Viva Las Vegas._

Il dépassa une table de poker, sur laquelle un homme faisait tapis, puis une autre de blackjack où un joueur en nage réclamait une carte supplémentaire au croupier. Il s'arrêta un instant au niveau de la roulette pour observer un couple de touristes pousser des cris de joie en attendant que la bille cesse sa course folle. Bien entendu, elle ne s'arrêta pas sur le 7 escompté et leur bonne humeur éclata comme un ballon de baudruche.

Il releva la tête et laissa son regard errer lentement, jusqu'à s'arrêter sur une femme au bar dont les formes parfaites étaient mises en valeur par la robe moulante jaune pâle. Il s'approcha lentement et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Bonsoir Elle...

**L'ancienne membre de la Ligue des Gentlemen tourna la tête. A ses côtés, Chuck Bass la gratifiait de son sourire le plus sensuel … et le plus carnassier.**


	6. Chapter 6

***** * * Voix-off Gossip Girl * * *****

**Les enfants VDWBH se sont peut-être tous réunis au Victrola, mais mon petit doigt me dit que l'ambiance ne sera pas à la fête comme il y a quelques jours! Alors, lequel d'entre eux sera littéralement enterré ce soir? **

***** * * Scène 1 * * *****

Ils s'étaient discrètement passé le mot durant le repas, morose, à Manhattan, et étaient désormais confortablement installés sur l'immense canapé central en cuir orangé du Victrola. Devant eux, Chuck, en parfait chef d'orchestre, distribuait la parole à tour de rôle.

- Serena?

La jeune fille retira de sa bouche la paille de son smoothie.

- Hum, pardon... Donc... Autant te dire que ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir et que, si le ciel a écouté mes prières, tu iras brûler en enfer avant tes vingt-et-un ans...

Chuck haussa les épaules.

- Je suis Chuck Bass...

Quelques rires discrets montèrent du groupe.

- Mais bon, reprit-elle avec un sourire, j'ai fini par l'interroger et, vue sa réaction, je suis certaine qu'elle ne m'a pas menti en déclarant que jamais ton père et elle n'avaient participé à de parties fines...

- Ce qui veut donc dire que mon père se rendait seul à ces soirées... conclut-il.

- Mais est-ce que tu es sûr qu'il y allait au moins? demanda Jenny.

C'est Dan qui lui répondit:

- Tu crois qu'ils auraient continué à lui envoyer des invitations pendant neuf ans si ça n'avait pas été le cas, espèce de débile?

- Débile toi même! rétorqua Jenny.

Tandis que Nate poussait un petit soupir las à ses côtés, elle se morigéna: belle preuve de mâturité Jenny, bravo!

Heureusement Chuck vint involontairement à sa rescousse en détournant l'attention de son petit-ami.

- Nathaniel? l'interrogea-t-il.

Ce dernier sortit les bandes vidéos de sa poche et les poussa sur la table en direction de Chuck.

- J'ai tout visionné. Deux fois.

- Impressionnant hein? rigola Carter.

Tandis que Jenny se ratatinait sur son siège, Serena, elle, se dressait comme un ressort.

Nate eut un sourire en coin.

- Instructif... se contenta-t-il de répondre d'une voix amusée.

Jenny eut l'impression de se transformer en flaque.

- Et, mis à part ces cours d'éducation sexuelle gratuits, les interrompit Chuck, tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant?

Nate secoua la tête.

- Rien. Tous les protagonistes sont masqués.

- C'est encore le cas aujourd'hui, enchaîna Carter. A une différence près: la Société a dû se trouver un « visage » car il y avait visiblement des problèmes de communication au début: les membres ne savaient pas vers qui se tourner en cas de problème.

- C'est cette personne que tu as été interroger? demanda Chuck.

Carter acquiesça.

- Oui, Anton Camden. Ce type est malin comme un singe. J'ai dû lui donner plus d'informations que prévu.

Chuck lui lança un regard noir.

- Que lui as-tu dit exactement?

- Je lui ai parlé de Hank Pioneer.

- Quoi? s'exclama Serena. Pourquoi tu as fait ça?

- Je n'avais pas le choix... se justifia-t-il. Soit je lui disais, soit je repartais bredouille.

- Ce n'était pas à toi de prendre cette décision! s'emporta-t-elle. Il s'agit du père de Chuck! Et, en parlant de Hank, de mon père aussi!

L'héritier Bass leva la main pour les interrompre.

- Qu'a-t-il dit? se contenta-t-il de demander.

- Ca l'a fait marrer. Il a dit qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un quelconque conflit entre Hank et ton père.

- Ce qui confirme que Hank faisait bien partie de la société! triompha Chuck.

Carter secoua la tête.

- Non. Camden n'a pas voulu confirmer ce point. C'était plutôt du genre: « si jamais Hank a bel et bien fait partie de la Société, ce que je ne confirme ni n'infirme, je n'aurai pas eu vent de cette affaire... »

La vague espoir qui brillait dans les yeux de Chuck s'évanouit.

- Nous sommes donc toujours au point de départ, grommela-t-il.

Un silence s'abattit sur l'assistance.

- Pas tout à fait... reprit Carter.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui.

- En guise de remerciement pour mes bons et loyaux services avec Elle, Camden m'a proposé de faire entrer la personne de mon choix dans la Société. En sachant que la prochaine soirée est, comme par hasard, programmée pour demain soir...

Un coin des lèvres de Chuck se releva.

- Tu penses à ce que je pense?

- Une infiltration, acquiesça Carter.

Tandis que la petite assemblée faisait les yeux ronds, Chuck réfléchit et secoua la tête.

- Je suis trop impliqué, ils ne me laisseront jamais entrer, conclut-il.

Il fixa alors les jeunes qui lui faisaient le monde retint son souffle.

Son regard se posa d'abord sur Serena.

- Même chose pour toi: trop impliquée... trancha-t-il.

Il observa ensuite Eric et Jonathan.

- Trop gay...

- Ce n'est pas incompatible... rappela Carter.

- A en juger par les vidéos, c'est même plutôt commun, confirma Nate.

Chuck reporta son attention sur son jeune frère et son petit-ami. Si Eric ne semblait guère rassuré, Jonathan, lui, paraissait franchement terrorisé.

- Non, trancha-t-il avant de reprendre son inspection.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Jenny.

- Trop vierge...

- Hey! rougit Little J.

Chuck ne lui prêta pas attention et passa à Dan.

- Trop ... Brooklyn...

Dan leva les yeux au ciel tandis que ceux de Chuck trouvaient enfin leur cible.

- Il ne reste plus que toi... dit-il à Nate.

- Non! cria Jenny.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. Elle s'empourpra violemment et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

- Je veux dire... Ca pourrait être dangereux! se justifia-t-elle.

- C'est vraiment à cause de ça, ou tu as tout simplement peur que Nate goûte au fruit défendu? se moqua Carter.

- Pourquoi? l'interrompit Serena. Moi je devrais avoir peur?

Sa voix n'était pas des plus cordiales.

- Je le ferai.

L'attention se porta à nouveau sur Nate tandis que Jenny se mordait l'intérieur des joues.

- Tu peux compter sur moi... confirma-t-il à Chuck.

Le hochement de tête de celui-ci traduisit sa reconnaissance.

- Encore une fois je pars à l'aveugle? demanda le jeune Archibald. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois chercher mais je cherche?

- Cette fois-ci, c'est un peu plus précis, déclara Chuck. Tu pourrais essayer d'interroger discrètement les membres sur Hank... Qui sait, il a peut-être involontairement révélé son identité à quelqu'un?

- Et puis bien sûr tu peux essayer d'entrer dans la chambre close, ajouta Carter comme s'il s'agissait là d'une évidence.

Silence.

- La chambre close? répéta Chuck.

- Je ne t'en ai pas parlé? s'étonna le jeune homme. Ah, au temps pour moi... A chaque réunion, une pièce de la maison est condamnée. Personne ne sait ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur. J'ai entendu les rumeurs les plus folles à ce sujet, comme quoi c'était la pièce réservée à une star présumée morte, ou alors une antre dédiée au sado-masochisme...

- Parce que vous trouvez le temps de parler entre vos pirouettes? se gaussa Serena.

Derrière la plaisanterie, le ton était assez amer. Carter fronça les sourcils, interloqué, et décida de poursuivre comme si de rien n'était.

- Personnellement je pense plutôt qu'il s'agit d'un bureau.

- Un bureau?

- Oui. J'ai remarqué que Camden rentrait dans cette pièce plusieurs fois lors de chaque soirée. Je me dis qu'il va peut-être faire son rapport au ''vrai'' boss.

- Pourquoi Anton Camden ne serait-il pas le « vrai boss »? demanda Eric.

- Trop exposé, répondit Chuck. Le grand patron doit rester dans l'ombre...

- Ou alors, reprit Dan, il est vraiment le grand patron et c'est justement cette surexposition qui le préserve des soupçons...

- Parce que personne n'irait soupçonner un président aussi évident? demanda Serena.

Dan hocha la tête. Carter et Chuck échangèrent un regard et finirent par acquiescer.

- Ca se tient... admit Chuck à contre-coeur.

- Dans tous les cas, reprit Nate, pénétrer dans cette chambre close pourrait apporter de nouveaux éléments donc il n'y a pas à hésiter: j'irai.

- Enfin... le contra Carter. Si ta petite-amie te donne la permission bien sûr!

Jenny lui lança un regard noir tandis qu'elle se retrouvait elle-même au centre de l'attention.

- Je m'en fiche qu'il appartienne à ce club débile! répondit-elle en priant pour avoir l'air crédible. Je pensais seulement à sa sécurité en m'opposant à cette idée tout à l'heure! Vous l'imaginez, tout seul là-bas?

- Je serai là, rappela Carter.

- Ah bon? le ferra Jenny. Tu as eu la permission de Serena?

Quelques ricanements montèrent du groupe: il l'avait bien cherché...

- Et puis, reprit-elle, dans ce cas-là pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui pénétrerais dans la pièce?

- Parce qu'il est notre principal atout, la contra Chuck. Si jamais Nate se fait prendre, il nous restera toujours une carte à jouer...

- N'empêche! répondit Jenny. Je ne trouve pas ça prudent de l'envoyer seul dans la gueule du loup...

- Et s'il n'était pas seul? rétorqua Chuck.

Jenny resta bouche bée.

- Heu... Eh bien, dans ce cas...

Elle était à court d'arguments. Si elle persistait, elle perdrait définitivement la face.

- Je crois que ça irait... finit-elle par concéder.

- Chuck... les interrompit Nate. Tu es au courant que Jenny n'est pas ma mère et que je n'ai pas besoin de sa permission pour sortir n'est-ce pas?

Jenny n'en revenait pas: où était passé son parfait petit-ami?

- Certes... sourit Chuck. Mais tu as besoin de sa permission pour aller forniquer ailleurs...

- Je n'ai pas l'attention de forniquer avec qui que ce soit.

- Ravi de l'apprendre! s'exclama Dan.

Eric et Serena pouffèrent tandis que Dan, levant les mains en l'air, reprenait:

- Désolé, c'est sorti tout seul...

Chuck leva les yeux au ciel.

- Pouvons-nous cesser ces interminables digressions et en revenir à l'essentiel? demanda-t-il.

- Ca te va bien de dire ça! rétorqua Dan. Dois-je te rappeler que, avant que vous ne deveniez les meilleurs amis du monde grâce à l'enquête, ça t'allait bien d'interrompre Carter toutes les deux secondes?

- Tu parles de quand? demanda Eric, perdu.

- Tu sais bien! Au Victrola, lorsque nous avons parlé de sa boulimie à Bl...

Sa voix mourut et, le temps d'un battement de cils, ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Chuck. Dans la salle, le silence était assourdissant. Chacun attendait la réaction du principal intéressé.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend? demanda enfin Chuck. Blair n'est pas morte que je sache, elle ne m'a pas quitté... Pourquoi son nom serait-il tout à coup devenu tabou?

Tandis que le soulagement gagnait le groupe face à une réaction aussi pondérée, Serena offrit à son demi-frère son plus joli sourire. Même s'il faisait le fort, elle se doutait bien que Blair lui manquait énormément et qu'entendre son nom lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

- Tu disais donc que Nate n'avait pas à y aller seul? demanda-t-elle.

Chuck lui rendit un sourire en coin, comprenant qu'elle l'aidait à changer de sujet.

Se tournant de trois-quart vers la scène du Victrola où le rideau remuait légèrement, il annonça comme un maître de cérémonie:

- Mesdames et messieurs... Notre arme secrète!

***** * * Scène 2 * * *****

**- Serena!**

Sur le seuil du Victrola, un pied déjà dehors, la jeune femme se retourna.

- Je peux te parler une minute? lui demanda Nate.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il lui prenait déjà le bras et la ramenait dans le couloir obscur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda-t-elle.

- Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant un porte-document. Je l'ai trouvé dans le coffre avec les bandes vidéo.

Serena s'empara du classeur, quelque peu perplexe.

- Il faut que quelqu'un le feuillette au cas où ça aurait un rapport avec l'affaire mais, si ça n'en a aucun, Chuck et moi n'avons pas à nous mêler de ce qui ne nous regarde pas... J'ai donc pensé que tu pouvais t'en occuper.

Serena hocha la tête avec un faible sourire.

- C'est très prévenant de ta part Nate, merci. Et tu peux compter sur moi, je regarderai ça ce soir avant de me coucher...

Face à elle, Nate hésitait.

- Il y a autre chose... Tu sais, depuis que j'ai appris pour ton père...

Les deux jeunes gens baissèrent la tête, aussi gênés l'un que l'autre.

- Enfin je voulais juste te dire que je comprends ce que tu traverses. Et que je suis là si tu as besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un...

Serena releva la tête, sourcils froncés, tandis que Nate explicitait ses propos:

- Moi aussi j'avais pour père un super héros qui s'est tout à coup révélé être un toxicomane embourbé dans tout un tas d'affaires louches...

Serena hocha la tête tandis qu'il poursuivait:

- Je sais ce que ça fait: non seulement tu perds un point de repère primordial dans ta vie, mais en plus tu te sens super seul...

La voix légèrement blanche, Serena acquiesça:

- C'est vrai qu'on ne s'est pas vraiment bousculé au portillon pour savoir comment je me sentais ces derniers temps... Dans la famille c'est tabou, et du côté des amis... Les amis je pense qu'ils s'en fichent, tout simplement.

Nate secoua la tête.

- Ne crois pas ça. C'est juste qu'ils ne savent pas comment aborder le sujet. Même moi qui ai vécu la même chose j'ai mis plus d'une semaine avant d'oser franchir le pas!

Serena sourit.

- Mais tu as fini par le faire... le rassura-t-elle. Merci Nate. Ca fait du bien de se sentir … comprise.

- Tu veux qu'on aille boire un verre pour en parler?

Serena regarda par-dessus son épaule.

- Et Carter et Jenny?

- Hum... grimaça Nate. Eh bien, raccompagnons-les chacun de notre côté et rejoignons-nous après? 22h30 au Bin 71?

Serena sourit.

- A tout à l'heure Nate...

Tandis qu'ils s'engouffraient ensemble dans la rue, deux silhouettes sortirent de l'ombre d'une porte.

Jenny et Carter échangèrent un regard lourd avant de se séparer.

***** * * Scène 3 * * *****

**Quelque part... Dans le noir...**

- Lily?

- Hum?

- Ce soir, pendant le dîner... Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit aux enfants que le mariage était maintenu?

- …

- Je croyais que nous avions réglé le malentendu à propos de Keith, aurais-je...

- Justement, à propos de Keith... Verrais-tu un inconvénient à ce que les enfants et moi le rencontrions à l'issue du procès demain? Je pense qu'il nous doit une explication. Serena a peut-être eu l'occasion de régler ses comptes avec son père mais pas Eric. J'ai peur que toute cette rancoeur ne finisse par le blesser.

- …

- Rufus?

- Et tu annonceras le maintien du mariage après?

- Oui.

- Demain soir, lors du dîner?

- Oui.

- Très bien... Si tu estimes que c'est la bonne marche à suivre...

- Merci pour ta compréhension. Bonne nuit Rufus...

- Bonne nuit Lily.

Autre part... Dans le noir...

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te laisse ce message: je sais que tu n'as pas accès à ton portable. Je crois que j'avais juste envie d'entendre ta voix... Tout va très vite ici... En temps habituel tu aurais été mon point de repère, et sans toi j'ai le vertige... J'ai besoin de toi Blair... Soigne-toi vite et reviens-moi.


	7. Chapter 7

*** * * Voix-off Gossip Girl * * ***

**Dans la salle d'audience du tribunal, S a troqué son frère contre son petit-ami à l'occasion du verdict. Reste à savoir si ce n'est pas Mister C. qui finira par se retrouver sur le banc des a****c****cusés!**

*** * * Scène 1 * * ***

Serena tournait la tête dans tous les sens.

- Tu vois ton père quelque part? demanda Carter.

- Non.

- Il n'est peut-être pas là? suggéra-t-il. Après tout il n'était que témoin, rien ne l'oblige à assister au verdict...

- Et retarder d'une seconde l'annonce de sa liberté en toute sécurité? Tu plaisantes!

- Inutile d'être aussi agressive...

Serena plissa légèrement les lèvres mais poursuivit son inspection comme si de rien n'était.

- Je suis sure qu'il attend discrètement dans un coin... murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

- Dans ce cas, il est sûrement en train de nous observer et de te maudire car ton petit manège va finir par attirer l'attention sur lui.

Serena le foudroya du regard. Néanmoins elle capitula et, bras croisés, se lança dans la contemplation des lézardes sur le mur.

- Je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu es aussi désagréable depuis hier?

- Je ne suis pas désagréable...

- Oh! Pas avec Nate bien sûr, seulement avec moi!

Il ne put s'empêcher d''enchaîner:

- A propos, il était sympa votre verre au Bin 71 hier soir?

L'effet fut immédiat: Serena se tourna vers lui, la bouche légèrement ouverte sur le coup de la surprise.

- Comment tu... Tu m'as espionnée?

Carter haussa les épaules.

- Inutile de t'espionner étant donnée ta discrétion pour fixer des rendez-vous secrets.

- Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous secret, nous avons seulement été boire un verre entre amis! Je ne suis pas obligée de te faire part de mes moindres faits et gestes!

Elle décida soudain de retourner la situation à son avantage:

- Et puis ça te va bien de dire ça!

- Pardon?

- Qui est-ce qui n'arrête pas de se vanter d'avoir des rendez-vous érotiques secrets?

Carter se pencha légèrement vers elle et lui répondit dans un murmure:

- Moins fort s'il te plaît...

- Moins fort? Crois-moi, moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé que tu parles un peu moins fort hier lorsque tu te vantais de tes conquêtes sur tous les toits!

Un rictus amusé fendit le visage du jeune homme.

- C'était donc pour ça tes remarques désagréables? Tu es jalouse?

- Jalouse? répéta Serena, moqueuse. Pas vraiment non... C'est juste que ce n'était pas très délicat de te targuer de ta folle expérience sexuelle devant ta copine!

- Attends Serena... rétorqua Carter, agacé. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais la réputation d'être la Sainte Vierge! Le monde entier est au courant de tes folies passées, et je ne te reproche rien!

La bouche de Serena fit un « o » indigné avant de se tordre en une grimace furieuse.

- Je t'en prie, pourquoi ne me traites-tu pas de Marie-couche-toi-là tant que tu y es?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit!

Il réprima un juron rageur.

- Ah tu recommences! s'exclama-t-il, exaspéré. Tu avais promis pourtant!

- Pardon?

- Tu ne te rappelles pas, il y a quinze jours, aux îles Fidji? _« Je m'engage à arrêter de chercher la petite bête pour passer ma mauvaise humeur sur toi. »_

- Sauf que là ce n'est pas une petite bête Carter! Ca ne se fait pas!

- Mais tu ne comprends donc pas? Si je fais ça...

Il fut interrompu par une annonce:

- Mesdames et Messieurs, la cour! Veuillez vous lever.

Les juges, suivis des jurés, s'installèrent et aussitôt chacun retrouva une position plus confortable. Le juge Cone n'eut pas besoin de réclamer le silence: on entendait littéralement les mouches voler. Quoique personne ne doutât de l'issue du procès -les preuves impliquant Hank Pioneer étant accablantes-, le moment n'en était pas moins solennel.

- Mesdames et messieurs les jurés, avez-vous rendu votre verdict?

Le premier juré se leva, aussitôt imité par l'accusé et ses deux avocats, et déplia une feuille.

- Dans l'affaire opposant le ministère public à Hank Pioneer concernant l'homicide d'Emelyn Lewis, l'accusé est reconnu...

La foule retint son souffle.

- … non coupable.

Une femme poussa un cri.

Un long frisson parcourut Serena.

Ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner, sourdes à la rumeur -immense- qui agitait la foule. A travers le voile blanc qui recouvrait tout, elle vit que la femme qui avait crié de stupeur et de rage était la mère de la victime.

Le juge Cone agitait désespéremment son marteau, en vain: l'incompréhension et la colère des spectateurs étaient trop fortes. Le procureur Lee était atterré.

Hank Pioneer était impassible.

Soudain, elle se sentit emmenée loin du chaos.

Serena Van Der Woodsen sortit du tribunal comme elle y était entrée: sous les flashs des journalistes, un bras secoureur pour seul appui dans l'oeil du scandale.

*** * * Scène 2 * * ***

- Papa c'est moi, ouvre!

La porte s'entrouvrit légèrement et un œil gris apparut dans l'interstice délimité par l'entrebailleur.

Sans un mot, la porte se referma et on entendit le bruit de la chaîne glisser dans la platine, puis celui de deux verrous tourner sur eux-mêmes. Enfin, le passage s'ouvrit et un bras s'empara vivement de Serena pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur. Keith s'apprêtait à refermer lorsque son visage se défit: sur le palier, Lily et Eric échangeaient un regard abasourdi.

Keith se redressa, essayant de retrouver une contenance, et s'éclaircit la voix.

- Lily... Eric...

Et il ne sut qu'ajouter. Pressé se retourner dans l'ombre de sa cachette, il recula seulement d'un pas pour laisser ses deux invités entrer.

Lily pénétra la première dans l'appartement, très digne, tandis qu'Eric passa devant son père sans un regard. Celui-ci ne s'en formalisa pas et referma derrière eux.

Dos à la porte, il observa sa femme et ses deux enfants. Quatre ans qu'une telle scène ne s'était pas produite... Il avait tellement rêvé de ce moment! Et pourtant, alors qu'il devenait enfin réalité, les circonstances le rendaient impossible à savourer.

Il secoua la tête, désolé.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû venir ici... murmura-t-il.

Ses trois invités échangèrent un regard triangulaire surpris.

- Vous avez sûrement été suivis par les hommes de main de Hank... Mon appartement n'est plus si secret que ça désormais...

Lily plaça la main devant sa bouche tandis que le visage de Serena se décomposait.

- Je suis désolée Keith, s'excusa Lily, je n'avais pas imaginé que cette entrevue pourrait te mettre en danger.

- Oh papa, pardon! s'exclama Serena.

Keith secoua la tête. Il ne semblait pas en colère, seulement résigné. A quoi bon se fâcher durant ce moment qui serait sans doute le seul à les voir tous les quatre réunis?

- Tant pis... répondit-il. Je pensais séjourner quelque temps ici, mais maintenant c'est trop risqué. Ce qui est fait est fait, inutile de culpabiliser...

Appuyé sur le bureau, bras croisés, Eric intervint pour la première fois dans la discussion:

- Comme il est inutile de regretter d'avoir bousillé l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de maman? Ou d'avoir disparu il y a quatre ans?

Keith ne répondit pas tout de suite. Même s'il ne le dit pas ouvertement, il était clair qu'il était en train de détailler pour la première fois son fils. Enfin, il finit par sourire, visiblement satisfait du petit homme qu'il était devenu.

- Pour ça, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Vous seuls pouvez décider de me pardonner...

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur Lily. Malgré les rides qui s'étaient légèrement creusées autour de ses yeux et de ses lèvres, elle était toujours aussi belle. Quoiqu'un peu triste, peut-être...

- Je suis désolé...

Lily ne répondit pas. Elle plongea ses grands yeux noisette dans les siens, et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine – comme à l'époque. Finalement, elle hocha la tête et Keith se sentit un peu délesté du poids qu'il traînait.

- Est-ce que ça va papa? demanda Serena. Je veux dire... Par rapport au procès... Je m'attendais à te retrouver en rage et tu es étrangement ... calme.

Keith sourit. Serena avait beau être en colère contre lui, dès qu'elle fleurait le danger elle venait se mettre en rang à ses côtés, prête à en découdre avec n'importe qui. Ca ne signifiait pas qu'elle lui avait pardonné, seulement que, envers et contre tout, elle l'aimait. Et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment.

- Tu sais Sery, durant ces quatre années de cache, j'ai imaginé le procès des centaines de fois et je crois avoir envisagé tous les scenarii possibles... Etre abattu sur les marches du tribunal à mon arrivée... Etre démonté par l'avocat de la défense... Entre enlevé par des extra-terrestres au beau milieu de ma déposition...

Le trait d'humour provoqua un raté dans le cœur de Serena: son père semblait vraiment au bout du rouleau, mais il tentait de faire bonne figure.

- Bien entendu, j'avais envisagé la possibilité que Hank arrive à en réchapper d'une manière ou d'une autre...

- Mais comment il a fait? s'indigna Serena. Les preuves étaient énormes, tous les journaux ne parlaient que de ça!

Son père haussa les épaules.

- Qui sait? Corruption, chantage... Hank a le bras long.

La main délicatement posée sous son menton, Lily demanda:

- Je ne comprends pas... Maintenant qu'il a été reconnu innocent, pourquoi s'en prendrait-il à toi alors que tu ne représentes plus une menace?

Keith sourit, amer.

- Je _suis _une menace: je suis la preuve vivante qu'on peut trahir impunément Hank Pioneer. Il doit montrer à ses anciens « collaborateurs » qu'on ne peut pas lui tourner si facilement le dos s'il ne veut pas que d'autres témoignages accablants surgissent à l'avenir...

- Tu vas donc devoir disparaître … encore, murmura Serena.

Keith la regarda longuement.

- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il.

Par cette simple phrase, il cherchait non seulement son pardon mais aussi son assentissement.

En guise de réponse, Serena lui tendit un porte-document. Celui que Nate avait pris dans le coffre.

- Tu auras sans doute besoin de ça... chuchota-t-elle.

Keith plissa les lèvres et s'empara du classeur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Lily.

- Tout ce qu'il faut pour disparaître... répondit Keith. Nouvelle identité, nouveau passeport, nouveau titre de propriété...

- … bien entendu dans un pays du sud... s'amusa Serena.

Keith lui sourit.

- Tu me connais: j'ai toujours aimé le soleil.

Serena lui rendit son sourire puis, après une vague hésitation, elle ajouta:

- Pas seulement pour lui. Il y a là-dedans une nouvelle vie pour tous les quatre.

Même Eric sembla remué par cette annonce.

- Et en plus c'est légal... termina Keith. Certifié 100% FBI. C'était une de mes requêtes en échange de mon témoignage: une solution de repli en béton armé.

Lily ne lâchait pas le porte-document des yeux.

- Une nouvelle vie? murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Keith sourit.

- Oui. Une nouvelle vie ... pour moi aussi.

Lily le regarda, la tête légèrement penchée pour marquer son incompréhension.

- Toi aussi ta vie va changer... expliqua-t-il. Ton mariage...

A ces mots, elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

- Lily... Je te demande pardon pour mon intrusion lors de ta fête. J'ai eu peur. Peur de te laisser t'échapper. Rufus...

Il cherchait ses mots.

- Avec Rufus ce ne sera pas pareil n'est-ce pas? finit-il par conclure. Une fois que tu lui seras mariée, ce sera bel et bien le dernier... Je n'aurai plus aucune chance. Et ça je n'ai pas pu le supporter... Supporter l'idée que je t'avais irrémédiablement perdue.

Le visage de Lily s'adoucissait au fur et à mesure de la déclaration, sincère, de son ancien époux.

- Vous savez, reprit-il à l'intention de tous, ces quatre dernières années, je me suis davantage considéré comme un prisonnier que comme un témoin. Je vivais certes dans le plus grand confort, mais sans pouvoir sortir ni lier aucun lien social. Au début ça me mettait en rage, je tournais en rond dans ma chambre... Mais, au bout d'un moment, j'ai fini par l'accepter. Déjà parce que ça m'a permis d'en finir définitivement avec la drogue. Ensuite, parce que c'était l'occasion de payer pour mes erreurs passées. Pour ne pas avoir été assez là pour vous les enfants, pour avoir cessé de te chérir comme tu le méritais Lily...

Keith secoua la tête.

- J'ai payé. J'ai vraiment payé. Cette solitude... Je ne la souhaite à personne. Mais, en contrepartie, je pensais sincèrement que, lorsque je reviendrais, une nouvelle chance me serait donnée. Et finalement, lorsque ce moment est enfin arrivé, j'apprends que Lily va épouser la seule personne au monde qui représente un véritable danger pour mes espérances! Je ne l'ai pas supporté...

Keith les observa l'un après l'autre.

- Comprenez-moi bien: ma conduite est inexcusable, je n'essaie pas de la justifier... Je vous ai mis dans l'embarras alors que je venais justement me racheter de mes péchés! L'idiot... Non, ce que j'essaie de vous dire, c'est juste que je ne pensais pas à mal... C'était juste trop dur, je n'ai pas su encaisser, et j'ai fait n'importe quoi.

Serena s'approcha de son père et, après un temps d'hésitation, finit par le serrer dans ses bras.

- Tu n'es qu'un être humain papa... Tout le monde fait des erreurs... Le principal, c'est que tu t'en sois rendu compte et que tu le regrettes sincèrement.

Keith lui sourit.

- Honnêtement Sery, je ne pense pas qu'aimer ta mère toutes ces années après soit une erreur, et je ne le regrette aucunement...

Lily détourna la tête, gênée, tandis que Keith poursuivait:

- Ni le fait de vouloir recréer des liens avec ma fille et mon fils que j'aime plus tout...

Eric serra des dents, retenant de toutes ses forces sa colère tandis qu'elle lui filait entre les doigts.

- Mon erreur ce n'est pas d'avoir tenté de faire de mes rêves une réalité: c'est juste d'avoir abîmé ceux des gens que j'aime au passage. J'aurais dû m'y prendre plus subtilement...

Serena lui fit son sourire le plus angélique. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue en le serrant une dernière fois contre elle, puis se plaça derrière lui.

Face à Keith, Eric était toujours appuyé contre le bureau. Les hommes Van Der Woodsen échangèrent un regard lourd avant que le fils ne finisse par se lever et s'approcher.

- Je ne peux pas te pardonner, finit-il par dire. Pas encore... Mais je pense que, si tu me laisses un peu de temps...

Il n'alla pas plus loin. Keith hocha la tête, retenant le sourire réjoui qui lui montait aux lèvres, et tendit sa main droite au jeune homme. Lorsque celui-ci la serra, son père mima un « merci » du bout des lèvres.

Eric eut un petit sourire et, à son tour, se plaça derrière lui.

Ne restait plus que Lily. Celle-ci regarda longuement Keith. Son visage était non seulement fermé, mais aussi très grave.

- Lily... commença Keith.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir.

- Les enfants... J'ai besoin de parler à votre père. Seul à seul.

Serena et Eric échangèrent un regard ébahi … et un peu inquiet.

- Comme tu veux maman... finit par agréer Serena.

Toujours aussi étonnés, ils firent volte-face et ouvrirent la porte. Ils allaient la refermer derrière eux lorsque Lily ajouta:

- Serena! Tu voudras bien dire à Rufus de ne pas m'attendre pour le dîner?

Serena hocha la tête, jetant un dernier regard au visage résolu de sa mère. Elle referma doucement, un vague pressentiment désagréable dans le creux du ventre.


	8. Chapter 8

*** * * Voix-off Gossip Girl * * ***

**La nuit tous les chats gris... Alors, avec qui Nate Archibald a-t-il rendez-vous ce soir? Je suis sure que lui le premier aimerait bien le savoir!**

*** * * Scène 1 * * ***

Nate déchira avec appréhension la housse en plastique qui protégeait la tenue qu'il devrait porter quelques minutes plus tard.

Un murmure impossible à localiser s'engouffra dans le vestiaire et le jeune homme s'empara d'un téléphone portable dans la poche de son jean. L'écran indiquait que la communication avait débuté cinquante deux minutes plus tôt.

- Alors? demanda une voix moqueuse. Ils te font porter un string ou un mankini?

- Ah ah... Très drôle Chuck...

Confortablement installé dans sa limousine, le jeune Bass sourit.

- Qu'est-ce que Camden t'a réservé? demanda-t-il plus sérieusement. Est-ce que tu pourras toujours cacher ton téléphone?

- Ca devrait aller... répondit Nate. Il y a un tee-shirt sans manches blanc et un pantalon en lin noir. Avec des poches.

- Rassuré?

- Un peu...

- Ces soirées sont réservées à l'élite Nathaniel, rappela Chuck. Tu ne t'attendais quand même pas à voir des filles déguisées en lapin et des hommes avec des tangas en cuir?

Nate haussa les épaules.

- Les fantasmes n'ont pas de classe...

- Nathaniel Archibald jouant avec les mots... ironisa Chuck. On aura tout vu...

Nate sourit et ôta son tee-shirt, révélant au passage son torse musclé.

- Est-ce qu'il te reste assez de batterie? demanda Chuck, inconscient de l'effeuillage de son ami à l'autre bout du fil.

- J'en suis à la deuxième, déclara Nate en enfilant le marcel blanc. C'est pour ça que j'ai dû te rappeler tout à l'heure, j'avais changé de batterie entre temps. Et là il me reste un peu moins de la moitié.

- J'espère que ça suffira...

- Je l'espère aussi.

Il baissa la tête, le mouvement de ses épaules indiquant qu'il déboutonnait son pantalon.

- Tu as été parfait durant tout le « brieffing » de Camden au restaurant, le rassura Chuck, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il se doute de quoi que ce soit. Et, en cas de problème, je suis stationné en face de la maison.

Chuck baissa un peu la vitre de la voiture, juste assez pour que ses yeux soient visibles de l'extérieur du véhicule.

Dehors, au milieu d'une rue tranquille qu'éclairaient d'élégants lampadaires, une grande bâtisse aux volets clos affichait un panneau « A Vendre ». Sur le côté, un bel escalier en colimaçon permettait de se rendre à l'étage sans passer par le hall d'entrée. Autour, des parterres joliment fleuris alternaient avec des arbres impeccablement taillés.

- Camden t'a directement amené aux loges? demanda-t-il en remontant le carreau.

- Oui, confirma Nate tandis qu'il s'emparait du pantalon. Apparemment le rez-de-chaussée est réservé à la « préparation ». Il y a même une bassine avec de l'eau chaude pour que je puisse me … « rafraîchir »...

Chuck sourit en coin.

- Comme c'est prévenant de leur part...

A l'autre bout du fil, Nate eut le même sourire.

- Je ne crois pas que ce sera nécessaire...

Chuck posa sa nuque sur l'appui-tête de la limousine.

- Tant qu'à faire... Tu pourrais joindre l'utile à l'agréable...

- Avec ton arme secrète? suggéra Nate en souriant.

- Par exemple...

- Pas de problème. Tu te charges de désarmer Jenny?

Chuck eut un petit rire.

- Ce qui se passe à Vegas...

- … reste à Vegas. Sauf qu'on n'est pas à Vegas, Chuck.

- Ca se discute... s'amusa le jeune Bass.

Soudain, deux coups discrets furent frappés à la porte. Nate et Chuck se figèrent.

- Gentleman? susurra une voix dans le couloir. Tu es prêt?

Nate déglutit. A l'autre bout du téléphone, Chuck ferma les yeux.

- Bonne chance Nathaniel...

Nate ne répondit pas. Il déposa délicatement le portable au fond de sa poche en prenant soin de ne pas raccrocher par mégarde. Puis, il s'empara du dernier accessoire dans la housse.

Un instant plus tard, il ouvrit la porte.

- Je suis prêt... annonça-t-il à Anton Camden.

Derrière son masque, il se sentait invincible.

Ils montèrent les dernières marches de l'escalier, le bruit de leur pas étouffé par l'élégant tapis rouge qui le recouvrait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura le quadragénaire démasqué. Je ne fais que t'accompagner, ensuite je te laisse tranquille. Je ne doute pas qu'un Gentleman aussi jeune et bien bâti que toi ne tarde à se faire de nombreux amis...

Une serveuse en tenue légère leur tendit une coupe de champagne. Les deux hommes levèrent leurs verres et trinquèrent.

- A ton introduction au Pays des Merveilles! déclara Anton Camden en soulevant un épais rideau en velours bordeaux.

Le son d'un orchestre à cordes leur parvint aussitôt. Nate prit une courte inspiration et entra.

Ils se trouvaient dans le couloir du premier étage, si large qu'il formait une pièce. Seule la présence d'une douzaine de portes, certaines ouvertes, d'autres closes, indiquait qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un lieu de passage.

Dans un coin, le quatuor jouait un air léger. La soirée n'en était qu'à ses prémices et la plupart des protagonistes bavardaient en petits groupes, même si certains étaient déjà passés aux baisers langoureux.

Nate poussa un soupir soulagé. Il avait eu peur de se retrouver en plein feu de l'action. Voilà qui lui laissait le temps de s'habituer à la situation... Il se tourna vers son « parrain ».

- Est-ce que...

Mais Anton Camden avait disparu.

Mal à l'aise d'être ainsi lâché dans la fosse aux lions, Nate chercha des yeux une occupation. Il opta pour la contemplation d'une œuvre de Koray Erkaya, le célèbre photographe de nus.

- Gentleman... le salua un homme en s'arrêtant à ses côtés.

Nate lui rendit son salut. Tandis que l'inconnu observait le cliché, bras croisés, il en profita pour le lorgner du coin de l'œil. Sous le pantalon de costume gris et le tee-shirt blanc, le corps était svelte et robuste. L'homme ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans.

L'inconnu tourna brusquement la tête et s'aperçut qu'il le dévisageait.

- Espèce de crétin... dit-il dans un murmure. C'est moi, Carter.

Nate poussa un long soupir, sa nuque se détendant instantanément.

- Je me demandais déjà comment j'allais m'en sortir... chuchota-t-il.

- T'inquiète, je protège tes arrières … et ton derrière, s'amusa Carter.

- Ah ah... feignit de rire Nate.

- Chuck nous entend?

Nate hocha la tête.

- Pour le moment tout se passe cinq sur cinq, reprit Carter. Nate est un peu tendu, mais tous les nouveaux le sont...

Puis il s'adressa de nouveau à Nate.

- Tu as repéré la chambre close?

Nate secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- La dernière dans le couloir de droite. Il y a un écriteau « prière de ne pas déranger » dessus.

- C'est là que Camden a disparu?

- Oui, il vient d'y entrer. Ca va aller?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

- Alors je te laisse avant qu'on ne pense que j'ai véritablement des vues sur toi...

Carter se retira en souriant et Nate le suivit du regard. A cet instant, le rideau en velours se souleva une nouvelle fois et une charmante jeune femme fit son apparition.

Elle portait d'élégants escarpins argentés dont les talons vertigineux ne mettaient qu'un peu plus en valeur les longues jambes qui les portaient. La tenue de ces dames étant généralement plus sensuelle que celle de ces messieurs, elle avait revêtu un body en satin de soie nacré, lacé en son centre avec un cordon bois de rose. Elle aussi portait un masque, recouvert de plumes délicates, tandis que ses boucles brunes étaient retenues en une queue de cheval relativement lâche.

Même masquée, Nate l'aurait reconnue parmi mille. Tandis que tous les regards, admiratifs, se posaient sur elle, Nate murmura pour lui-même:

- La classe, V.

*** * * Scène 2 * * ***

La veille au soir…

Devant la scène du Victrola où le rideau remuait légèrement, Chuck annonça à la manière d'un maître de cérémonie:

- Mesdames et messieurs... Notre arme secrète!

Au centre de la scène, à l'endroit précis où les rideaux se rejoignaient, deux bras fins apparurent, paumes de mains jointes comme si elles priaient. Elles se détachèrent délicatement l'une de l'autre et le bout des doigts commença à écarter les deux tentures avec une symétrie et un tempo parfaits. Il aurait suffi qu'un projecteur soit braqué sur la silhouette pour que le cliché de la star de cabaret fût à son paroxysme.

- Vanessa?

Le cri, collectif, venait droit du cœur.

Sur la scène du Victrola, splendide dans sa longue robe bleu nuit bohème et ses colliers multicolores, Vanessa était tout sourire. Quant à Chuck, il semblait assez content de lui. Il s'approcha de la demoiselle et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à descendre les marches menant à la salle. Vanessa s'exécuta avec diligence. Lorsqu'elle le rejoignit, il la conduisit jusqu'au canapé où tous les adolescents étaient installés sauf Dan qui, sur le coup de la surprise, s'était levé. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui parla en premier :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il.

Vanessa n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une flopée de questions s'abattit sur elle et Chuck :

- C'est elle ta « vieille amie »? s'étonna Jenny.

- Et moi qui croyais que c'était Elle ton arme secrète! renchérit Eric sur le même ton.

Cette fois, c'est à Eric que Dan s'adressa :

- Sérieusement? demanda-t-il. Moi je pensais à Blair!

Silence.

- Oh c'est bon ! bougonna-t-il. Vous n'allez pas me faire le coup à chaque fois que je prononce Son prénom !

- Et si tu arrêtais tout simplement de le prononcer ? proposa Jenny. Non, mieux : arrête carrément de parler, ça nous fera des vacances…

- Jenny… la recadra Nate.

Le ton ne souffrait aucune réplique. Jenny lui jeta un regard, partagée entre désarroi et courroux.

- Et si vous nous expliquiez ? continua son petit-ami à l'attention de Vanessa et Chuck.

Ce dernier acquiesça et débuta son récit :

- Jenny a raison : lorsque j'ai déclaré que je partais à la recherche d'une « vieille amie », je ne parlais certes pas de Vanessa. J'ai d'ailleurs dû faire appel à Andrew, mon détective privé, pour retrouver la trace de cette personne et cette quête m'a mené jusqu'à Vegas.

- Tu as été à Vegas ? demanda Dan. Sur la journée ?

- Bart Entreprises possèdent leur propre jet privé… rappela Chuck.

Dan grimaça : ce type et lui ne vivaient vraiment pas sur la même planète…

- Et Eric a également raison lorsqu'il suggère l'intervention d'Elle puisque c'est effectivement la personne que j'ai retrouvée à Las Vegas…

- Ah ! Je le savais ! l'interrompit Eric, content de lui.

Néanmoins il se renfrogna aussitôt et enchaîna :

- Mais dans ce cas, que vient faire Vanessa dans cette histoire ? Ce n'est pas Elle qui va s'introduire dans la Société avec Nate ?

Chuck le détrompa d'un signe de tête.

- Impossible : elle a été renvoyée de la Société. Rappelez-vous : c'est même Carter qui l'a payée pour cela…

Quelques bouches s'entrouvrirent sous le coup de l'annonce : c'était tellement évident !

- Du coup elle est grillée… grommela Carter.

Chuck acquiesça.

- Oui. Si j'avais besoin d'elle, c'était pour qu'elle me raconte son histoire et me livre quelques ficelles pour introduire une autre fille au sein de la Société. Une fille suffisamment belle pour les intéresser, mais issue d'un milieu assez populaire pour justifier son besoin d'argent…

- Moi ! conclut Vanessa, mains sur les hanches.

Un silence accueillit la nouvelle.

- C'est une idée de génie ! finit par trancher Serena.

- De génie ? rétorqua Dan. Envoyer notre amie se faire peloter par des vieux pervers, du génie ?

- Je la protégerai, le rassura Nate. Promis…

- Idem ! lança Carter. Enfin si ça intéresse quelqu'un…

Dan regarda sa meilleure amie droit dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il simplement.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Pourquoi vous et pas moi ? rétorqua-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais trop aimé être mise à l'écart de votre petite bande…

Dan reçut le message cinq sur cinq : elle lui en voulait de ne pas l'avoir mise au courant de leur enquête…

- Et puis ce n'est pas dit que je sois prise ! rappela Vanessa. Je rencontre la maquerelle demain matin et, d'après ce qu'Elle a raconté à Chuck, je vais devoir passer une batterie de tests pour pouvoir y entrer…

- Souplesse et agilité ? ricana Jenny.

- Entre autre… répondit calmement Vanessa.

Jenny en resta sans voix.


	9. Chapter 9

***** * * Scène 1 * * *****

- Bon, et on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Vanessa, toujours assise sur le sol.

Nate haussa les épaules.

- Aucune idée…

Il quitta le lit et s'approcha de la jeune femme. Il lui tendit la main.

- Merci… murmura-t-elle en se redressant. Et pas que pour m'avoir aidée à me relever…

- Y'a pas de quoi…

Tout à coup, une idée le frappa et, tâtant la poche de son pantalon, il en sortit son portable.

- Chuck ?

- Nathaniel !

Dans la limousine stationnée en face de la maison, Charles Bass était tendu comme un ressort. La nuque raide, il avait le téléphone greffé à l'oreille.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? J'au crû que vous n'alliez jamais vous débarrasser de lui !

- Ca va. On a réussi à le convaincre de nous lâcher une bonne fois pour toutes…

Chuck garda le silence un instant avant d'aboutir à une conclusion :

- Je pense avoir deviné comment…

Nate chercha ses mots avec prudence :

- Chuck, je pense que pour le bien de Jenny il serait préférable que…

- Je croyais avoir été clair Nathaniel, l'interrompit son ami. « Ce qui se passe à Vegas reste à Vegas… »

Nate sourit. Il remarqua alors que Vanessa l'observait. Un coin de la bouche de cette dernière se tordit en un sourire moqueur. Néanmoins, derrière cette attitude désinvolte, Nate sentit qu'elle ne le trahirait pas.

- Merci, dit-il aussi bien à l'un qu'à l'autre.

Dans la voiture, Chuck commençait à se détendre : la situation de crise était derrière eux. Enfin il fallait l'espérer…

- Où êtes-vous maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

- Dans la pièce juste à côté de la chambre close. Mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment on va réussir à y entrer !

La voix de Vanessa résonna dans son dos :

- Ca risque d'être plus facile que prévu !

Il se retourna et découvrit une porte entrouverte derrière lui. De la lumière filtrait dans l'entrebâillement. Il fronça les sourcils et pénétra dans la pièce. A l'intérieur, Vanessa rayonnait.

- Une salle de bain ! annonça-t-elle, triomphante.

Puis elle recula d'un pas pour dégager la vue derrière elle.

- … communicante !

Effectivement: une autre porte menait à la chambre close.

- Elle est ouverte ? demanda Chuck.

- Elle est ouverte ? répéta Nate.

Vanessa grimaça.

- Ce serait trop facile…

A cet instant, un bip résonna dans le combiné du téléphone. Nate regarda l'écran une seconde avant de recoller l'appareil à son oreille :

- Je n'ai presque plus de batterie, ça va pas tarder à couper…

- Alors il faut faire vite.

- J'ai besoin de mes deux mains, je te reprends plus tard.

Et, sans attendre l'assentiment de Chuck, il remit son portable dans sa poche sans l'éteindre pour autant.

- C'est une serrure à garnitures… diagnostiquait déjà Vanessa, agenouillée devant la serrure.

- Une quoi ?

- Une serrure qu'on ouvre avec une clé… expliqua-t-elle. Typique des vieilles maisons…

- J'ignorais que tu avais un diplôme de serrurier ! la taquina Nate.

- Je suis pleine de ressources… sourit Vanessa avant de retrouver son sérieux. On aurait dû prendre un passe-partout…

Elle réfléchissait à toute allure.

- Ou alors... murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle se leva tout de go et repartit dans la chambre à grandes enjambées. Nate en profita pour se pencher vers la serrure et l'observer avec circonspection.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? demanda-t-il, la tête toujours en bas.

- Un stylo et du papier !

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Ca…

V était déjà de retour. Elle s'agenouilla devant la porte et glissa une feuille dans le léger interstice en-dessous. Puis, elle introduisit délicatement le crayon dans le trou de la serrure.

- Non ? Tu crois que ce truc vieux comme le monde va fonctionner ?

- Chut !

A cet instant, le bruit sourd d'un objet tombant sur le sol leur parvint derrière la paroi. Nate et Vanessa échangèrent un regard interloqué et un sourire ravi illumina leurs visages. Tout doucement, la jeune fille ramena vers eux la feuille de papier sur laquelle la clé était tombée lorsqu'elle l'avait poussée avec son crayon.

La fin de la feuille sortit comme au ralenti de sous la porte.

Elle était vide.

- Hé m… ! s'exclama Nate, retenant un juron.

- J'ai dû la pousser trop loin, expliqua Vanessa. Désolée…

Les deux jeunes gens partagèrent en silence leur déception. Tandis que Nate s'appuyait sur la vasque du lavabo, se frottant les sourcils comme pour se réveiller, Vanessa s'asseyait sur le sol, consternée.

Soudain, Nate s'arrêta en plein peignage.

- A moins que…

Vanessa releva la tête alors que lui, figé dans sa pose, réfléchissait.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, impatiente. Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment pour te transformer en _Penseur _de Rodin ?

Mais Nate ne l'écoutait pas. Il se redressa et, mû par une intuition, se dirigea vers la porte qui séparait leur propre chambre de la salle de bain. Il la tira vers lui et découvrit derrière, dans la serrure, une clé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Vanessa.

Nate prenait déjà la clé et se dirigeait vers la porte communicante.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que c'est la même pour les deux portes ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? Ca vaut le coup d'essayer…

Vanessa se releva, libérant l'espace, et se plaça juste derrière Nate lorsque celui-ci introduisit la clé dans la serrure. Sans s'en rendre compte, tous deux arrêtèrent de respirer alors qu'elle commençait à tourner sur elle-même.

Encore…

Encore un peu…

Nate se tourna vers Vanessa, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

- Sésame, ouvre-toi !

Le cliquetis caractéristique d'une ouverture retentit.

Le visage de Vanessa se fendit en un large sourire triomphant et elle tomba dans les bras de Nate. Ils se laissèrent aller quelques secondes à une joie bien méritée : ils avaient réussi !

Lorsqu'ils se lâchèrent enfin, tout sourire, leur regard fut attiré par quelque chose juste à côté d'eux.

La porte communicante, ouverte.

Et, sur le seuil, Anton Camden les fixant de son regard vénéneux.

- Bonsoir... siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

- Nathaniel ? Nathaniel, tu m'entends ?

Dans la limousine, Chuck s'était redressé.

Trois petits bips résonnèrent dans le combiné : la communication avait été coupée.

***** * * Scène 2 * * *****

**La porte s'ouvrit enfin.**

- Tu en as mis du temps! maugréa Chuck en pénétrant dans la maison.

- J'ai fait de mon mieux... rétorqua Carter, agacé.

Avant de refermer, le jeune Baizen jeta un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur. Apparemment tout allait bien: l'escalier en colimaçon qu'avait emprunté Chuck était désert, tout comme le jardin et la ruelle.

- Tu as un masque? demanda-t-il en tournant la clé dans la serrure.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il eut la réponse à sa question: Chuck avait déjà enfilé un masque vénitien blanc affublé d'un long bec d'oiseau crochu.

- Tu es prévoyant!

- Où sont-ils?

Le ton était aussi sec que la question.

- De l'autre côté de la maison, répondit Carter en recouvrant tout son sérieux. Fais attention en trav...

Trop tard: son interlocuteur était déjà parti.

La porte de la chambre close s'ouvrit brutalement.

- Camden! lança sur le seuil un monstre moitié-aigle moitié-humain.

Si Chuck s'était attendu à faire des vagues, il fut surpris par le silence religieux qui accueillit au contraire son apparition. Il fit un pas en avant et prit le temps de mieux observer le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Confortablement installés dans deux fauteuils Voltaire, Nate et Vanessa faisaient face à Anton Camden, assis de l'autre côté d'un bureau en merisier sur lequel trônait un ordinateur portable fermé.

Surpris par l'entrée de Chuck, ses deux amis avaient tourné la tête dans sa direction.

- Tu nous la joues SuperHéron? ne put s'empêcher de se moquer Vanessa.

Chose rare: Chuck se sentit légèrement ridicule. Il retira lentement son masque et dévisagea son ennemi. Face à lui, visiblement parfaitement à son aise au fond de son fauteuil, Anton Camden le dévisageait avec un sourire un brin condescendant.

- Charles! s'exclama enfin le quadragénaire. Nous t'attendions...

Et d'un signe de la main, il désigna un fauteuil vide à côté de Nate. Chuck hésita et finit par s'éxécuter: qu'avait-il à perdre?

Lorsqu'il s'installa, il en profita pour se pencher vers son meilleur ami. Quoique tendu et perplexe, ce dernier semblait se porter comme un charme.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

Nate rentra la tête dans ses épaules et grimaça pour montrer son propre désarroi.

Mais leur attention fut aussitôt happée par Anton Camden qui venait de se lever. Pour Nate et Vanessa, c'était presque un soulagement que de voir leur ennemi passer enfin à l'action après avoir vécu les quinze dernières minutes en silence sous son regard inquisiteur.

Qu'allait-il faire? Quel sort diabolique leur réservait-il?

Anton Camden fit tranquillement le tour du bureau, savourant leur angoisse palpable. Il ralentit en arrivant au niveau de Vanessa, et Nate se crispa sur son siège, prêt à bondir. Néanmoins, l'homme dépassa le petit groupe et se contenta de se diriger vers la porte que Chuck avait laissée ouverte derrière lui.

- Ce sera mieux ainsi... expliqua-t-il en la fermant. Je l'avais ouverte dans l'attente de ton arrivée mais, maintenant que nous sommes au complet, je vais me permettre de la verrouiller. Il serait tout à fait regrettable que nous soyons dérangés durant cet entretien qui promet d'être … intéressant.

Il sortit un trousseau de sa poche mais, juste avant de s'éxécuter, il s'arrêta.

- A moins que Carter n'ait l'intention de se joindre à notre petit comité? demanda-t-il avec une politesse grinçante.

- Baizen n'a rien à voir avec ça, rétorqua aussitôt Chuck, soucieux de protéger sa dernière carte.

- Vraiment? demanda Anton Camden en faisant tourner la clé dans la serrure.

Il retourna s'asseoir et ajouta avec une politesse excessive que venait contredire un sourire narquois.

- Dans ce cas, je suis curieux de savoir comment tu as pu pénétrer dans la maison... La porte d'entrée étant gardée, je ne vois d'autre possibilité que d'avoir été aidé par un complice. Laisse-moi deviner... Il t'a fait passer par l'escalier extérieur?

Chuck carra la mâchoire et accusa la coup.

- Vous nous avez piégés... murmura-t-il.

- Charles, voyons... Comment pourrais-tu me le reprocher? Qui a cherché à piéger l'autre en premier?

- C'est moi. Nathaniel et Vanessa n'ont rien à voir dans tout ça, ils ne sont que mes marionnettes. Laissez-les partir et réglons cette affaire entre commanditaires.

- Charles, Charles, Charles! Tu es tellement divertissant, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un film!

Chuck lui jeta un regard noir. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, le ridicule pointait le bout de son nez.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu... rétorqua-t-il, furieux.

- Non. Ce n'est pas un jeu.

Toute trace de politesse avait disparu dans la voix d'Anton Camden. En un instant, il avait recouvré tout son sérieux et son regard était redevenu aussi sombre que lorsqu'il avait découvert Nate et Vanessa dans la salle de bain communicante.

Cette fissure dans la carapace ne dura qu'une seconde et la réplique suivante fut prononcée avec son habituelle cordialité.

- Mais je pense que TU te crois dans un film Charles... Certes, je reconnais que cet endroit est idéal pour attiser les fantasmes – n'est-ce pas d'ailleurs l'effet recherché? - mais, sérieusement, à quoi t'attendais-tu? Une infiltration? Des costumes? De pathétiques mises en scène pour éviter à ton amie de se faire peloter?

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Nate et Vanessa.

- Très réussie d'ailleurs, j'en ai beaucoup entendu parler lorsque j'ai rejoint la salle commune...

Il planta à nouveau son regard dans celui de Chuck.

- Il n'y a rien à chercher ici mon garçon... Cesse de voir des complots là où il n'y en a pas. Et, si je peux me permettre de te donner un conseil... Pour canaliser ton imagination, le samedi soir, loue _High School Musical_ plutôt qu'_Eyes Wide Shut_...

Chuck déglutit avec difficulté. L'homme ne se contentait plus d'être condescendant, il était méprisant.

- Rien à cacher? rétorqua-t-il, blessé dans son amour propre. Pourquoi avoir une chambre secrète dans ce cas?

Camden éclata de rire.

- Voilà que tu recommences! Que croyais-tu trouver exactement entre ces quatre murs? Une espèce de gros serpent mortel? Non Charles, ceci est tout simplement mon bureau...

Comme il désignait de la main l'ordinateur portable sur la table, le visage de Chuck se tordit en un sourire moqueur.

- Vous essayez vraiment de me faire croire que vous interrompez vos ébats pour consulter vos e-mails? Et, qui plus est, que pour cela il vous faut condamner toute une pièce de la maison?

- Pas mes e-mails, Charles, la bourse... Sais-tu quelle heure il est à Tokyo?

Charles ne répondit pas. Son esprit allait à toute allure, reconstituant le puzzle: Anton Camden était connu sur la place publique pour être un requin de la finance.

- Onze heure du matin, reprit Camden. Quant au fait de réserver toute une pièce de la maison pour mon ordinateur, eh bien que veux-tu... Je n'ai jamais aimé que mes petits secrets soient accessibles au premier venu...

Il ajouta en souriant:

- Sans oublier qu'il me serait difficile de travailler à quelques mètres d'amis savourant un moment privilégié...

Vanessa et Nate échangèrent un regard. Etait-il possible que l'imagination de Chuck se soit emballée? Avaient-ils fait tout cela pour rien?

Chuck de son côté gardait son regard vrillé sur le quadragénaire.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir clairement répondu à Carter dans ce cas?

- A Carter? demanda Camden, sincèrement étonné. Oh! A propos de Hank?

Le silence de Chuck était éloquent.

- Mais parce que l'anonymat est notre règle d'or!

Camden se renfrogna. Il se cala au fond de son fauteuil et réfléchit en silence.

- C'est donc à cause de ça? Il me semblait pourtant avoir dit à Carter que, à ma connaissance, il n'y avait pas de problème entre ton père et Hank.

- Ce n'est pas suffisant! Je dois savoir une bonne fois pour toutes! Hank Pioneer faisait-il partie de la Société oui ou non?

- Mais pourquoi cela t'importe-t-il autant enfin?

C'en était trop: Chuck craqua.

- Parce que ce pourrait être lui qui a fait assassiner mon père suite à un secret que Bart aurait appris au sein de la Société!

Un grand silence s'ensuivit. Face à lui, Camden était estomaqué. Une longue minute s'écoula, interminable.

- Tu te rends compte que ce que tu dis est tout bonnement ... ridicule?

Chuck ne répondit pas. Pas parce qu'il n'avait rien à dire. Non, seulement parce que, pour la première fois, les mots sonnaient mal. Pour la première fois il réalisa l'énormité de ses propos.

Seul point positif: cet aveu avait modifié l'attitude d'Anton Camden. En découvrant les pensées du jeune homme, il s'était adouci et son regard trahissait même une pointe de compassion...

- Charles... Je me doutais que la mort de ton père avait été traumatisante, mais je ne savais pas que c'était à ce point... Tu me donnes l'impression de chercher un coupable là où il n'y a qu'un malheureux accident... C'est regrettable, certes, mais c'est ainsi...

Comme Chuck gardait le silence, Camden hocha la tête et poussa un soupir.

- Très bien... En souvenir de mon amitié pour ton père, je crois qu'il est de mon devoir de lever tes doutes définitivement. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si Hank risquait d'être à nouveau convié à nos soirées, on peut donc considérer que la règle d'anonymat peut être plus facilement rompue lorsqu'il s'agit de nos anciens membres...

Chuck releva la tête. Enfin les nuages se dissipaient un peu.

- Hank faisait bien partie de la Société, déclara enfin Anton Camden.

Chuck se redressa, plein d'espoir.

- … mais il n'a jamais su que ton père faisait également partie de notre club. C'est absolument impossible. En conséquence, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il l'ait fait éliminer.

- Pourquoi? Mon père a très bien pu vendre son anonymat sans le vouloir!

Camden secoua la tête.

- Impossible. Bart était d'une prudence à toute épreuve, il n'avait pas le choix.

Chuck fronça les sourcils, perdu.

- Mais... Pourquoi?

- Ton père ne faisait pas que participer aux soirées Charles, il les organisait.

La vérité, inimaginable, absurde, sortit enfin:

- Bart était le président fondateur de la Société des Gentlemen.


	10. Chapter 10

***** * * Voix-off Gossip Girl * * *****

**Les douze coups de minuit ont sonné ; le charme est rompu, la réalité vous a rattrapés. Il est temps de rentrer chez vous les enfants et d'aller vous coucher : le conte de fée est terminé!******

***** * * Scène 1 * * *****

Les deux portables sonnèrent au même instant. Attablés de part et d'autre du comptoir de la cuisine américaine, Dan et Jenny échangèrent un regard avant de se précipiter sur leur téléphone respectif.

_Demain, 10h, Victrola. Soyez à l'heure. C_

Ils relevèrent la tête lentement.

- C'est pas bon... finit par grimacer Jenny.

Dan secoua la tête, signe qu'il partageait son analyse, mais il n'eut pas le temps de développer: la porte d'entrée venait de grincer.

- P'pa? demanda Dan, sourcils froncés.

Il se pencha sur le bar et découvrit en effet son père sur le seuil. Jenny et lui échangèrent un regard interloqué tandis que leur père les rejoignait.

Il avait une mine affreuse.

- Vous n'êtes pas encore couchés? demanda-t-il mécaniquement.

- C'est plutôt nous qui devrions te demander ça! répondit Jenny. T'étais pas censé dormir chez Lily ce soir?

Mais Dan avait déjà compris.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il gravement.

Rufus releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de son fils. Il y avait tellement de chagrin à l'intérieur que Dan se retint de tourner la tête. Jenny comprit alors que quelque chose n'allait pas et son joli sourire disparut.

Lentement, Rufus sortit son portable de sa poche, y chercha quelque chose et le tendit à son fils.

Un instant, Dan eut envie de ne pas prendre ce téléphone. Ce qu'il allait y lire allait bouleverser sa vie telle qu'elle était aujourd'hui, il le sentait, alors l'idée de fermer les yeux et de faire comme si tout allait bien était très alléchante.

Mais inutile.

Jenny se pencha sur le bar pour lire elle aussi l'écran et c'est ensemble qu'ils découvrirent le texto que Rufus avait reçu huit heures plus tôt.

_Je ne peux pas t'épouser Rufus. Crois-moi, mon coeur le souhaite plus que tout mais la raison m'en empêche. Je suis désolée. Lily_

Ils relevèrent la tête vers leur père. Le visage défait, celui-ci semblait un peu perdu, presque anesthésié par le choc.

- Papa... murmura Jenny, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

Dan de son côté était trop secoué pour dire quoi que ce soit... Il resta seulement là, à observer son père, dont le regard était toujours aussi vide.

- Je l'ai cherchée partout... finit par dire Rufus. Je l'ai cherchée partout mais elle n'est nulle part... Je ne comprends pas... Je ne sais plus où aller...

Tandis que Dan se pinçait les lèvres, Jenny se leva de son tabouret et se précipita sur son père pour le serrer dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

- Ici... murmura-t-elle, la voix légèrement étranglée par l'émotion. C'est ici qu'il fallait venir... Parce que nous, nous sommes là...

C'est alors que le visage de Rufus se tordit en une grimace douloureuse sous l'effort qu'il déployait pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Dan tourna automatiquement la tête sur le côté, gêné par une douleur totale qu'il avait si peu eu l'occasion de voir en une vie entière. Mais très vite l'élan du coeur fut le plus fort et, contournant le bar, il enlaça son père à son tour. Celui-ci était désormais entouré de ses deux enfants qui ravalaient leurs propres larmes pour mieux lui transmettre leur force.

- Je suis désolé...

Tandis qu'ils tentaient de le soutenir de leur mieux, leurs deux téléphones sonnèrent à l'unisson sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Mais cette fois, aucun des deux ne se précipita dessus. Ils s'en occuperaient plus tard... Il ne pouvait rien y avoir de plus important, là, tout de suite, maintenant.

Sur les deux écrans, une missive de Gossip Girl était affichée:

**Repérée: Lily Van Der Woodsen à l'aéroport avec son ex. J'en perdrais presque mon latin: depuis quand les divorcés partent-ils en lune de miel? En tout cas bravo Keith: tu as gagné, finalement c'est bien toi qui butineras l'abeille!**

***** * * Scène 2 * * *****

**Le silence bourdonnait à leurs oreilles.**

Au milieu des ombres du Victrola, aucune parole ne pouvait retranscrire leur désarroi. Deux semaines plus tôt, ici même, ils fêtaient l'amour de leur père et de leur mère. Quelques heures plus tôt, ici même, ils s'étaient réunis et entraidés telle une vraie famille, unie pour épauler l'un des siens. Un membre qui s'était bercé d'illusions et qui aujourd'hui n'avait plus rien.

Un énorme gâchis.

Voilà tout ce que c'était.

- Ca suffit, trancha Dan en se levant de sa chaise. On ne va pas rester comme ça autour de cette table, à se regarder en chiens de faïence. Ca ne sert à rien...

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans ce cas? demanda Eric.

- Rien, répondit Jenny en se levant à son tour. On rentre chez nous.

- Alors c'est ça? s'indigna Serena. C'est terminé, vous ne voulez plus rien avoir à faire avec nous?

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on a dit... objecta Dan, agacé. Seulement là tu vois, je pense qu'on serait plus utile auprès de notre père.

Il se tourna vers Chuck.

- Tu nous confirmes que toute l'histoire autour de ton père est bien close?

Chuck acquiesça du chef et résuma la situation pour la deuxième fois de la matinée :

- Bart était le président fondateur de la Société des Gentlemen. Il côtoyait donc logiquement Hank Pioneer lors des soirées mais il était trop discret pour être découvert. A sa mort, Anton Camden – le seul qui connaissait l'identité du Président puisqu'il en était le représentant officiel – a décidé de reprendre le flambeau sans rien dire, puisque personne ne pouvait se douter que la Société avait perdu son dirigeant précédent.

Dan le regarda fixement un instant avant de conclure:

- Je ne sais pas si je dois être désolé ou pas. Je veux dire, toute cette enquête t'aura finalement prouvé que ton père n'a pas été assassiné, c'est plutôt une bonne chose non?

Chuck resta impassible et ne prit pas la peine de le contredire. C'est Carter qui répondit pour lui:

- Sauf si on cherche une raison à la mort de son père. Et un coupable. Comme ça on le punit, et ensuite on peut définitivement tourner la page. Mais tu peux pas comprendre...

Le gérant du Victrola lui lança un regard à la fois entendu et agacé: Chuck Bass n'aimait guère se faire psychanalyser...

- C'est vrai, je peux pas comprendre, rétorqua Dan. Peut-être parce que moi j'ai un père, et qu'en ce moment il a besoin de moi...

S'adressant à Jenny:

- On y va?

Elle hocha la tête. Avant de faire demi-tour, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Nate de l'autre côté de la table. Celui-ci n'avait pas décroché un mot de la matinée. Même chose pour Vanessa. Celle-ci se leva d'ailleurs, prête à accompagner les enfants Humphrey.

Ils avaient déjà fait un pas vers la sortie quand une voix s'éleva dans les airs, dans leur dos.

- Humphrey 1, Humphrey 2, Abrams!

Le trio s'arrêta, interloqué, et fit volte-face. Autour de la table, leurs amis semblaient aussi perplexes qu'eux. Pourtant la voix s'éleva à nouveau, derrière le rideau de la scène.

- Une ou deux petites complications et vous laissez tomber?

Le rideau du Victrola s'ouvrit et une silhouette apparut dans l'ombre. Elle approcha doucement, révélant peu à peu ses contours ronds et féminins, jusqu'à déboucher dans la lumière.

Chuck se leva.

- Vous savez, on n'est jamais à l'abri d'un miracle! triompha Blair de toute sa superbe.


	11. Chapter 11

***** * * Voix-off Gossip Girl * * *****

**Miracle ou mirage: Queen B serait de retour! Pour rétablir l'ordre dans son royaume? En tout cas, garde à vous!**

***** * * Scène 1 * * *****

Il n'y avait plus qu'elle.

Non pas que les autres eussent mystérieusement disparu par un quelconque tour de passe-passe, mais il ne les voyait plus. Blair était là et le reste n'était plus.

Debout au milieu du silence et du vide, Chuck était tétanisé.

Blair...

La torpeur s'effaça tout à coup, laissant place à la confusion la plus totale. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête: pourquoi était-elle là? Etait-elle réellement au courant comme ses paroles semblaient le sous-entendre? Et, dans ce cas, comment avait-elle découvert le pot-aux-roses, alors qu'elle était censée être confinée dans une clinique privée, loin de tout moyen de communication?

Au milieu de ces pensées, il était surtout tiraillé par des sentiments contraires: le bonheur, le soulagement même, de la retrouver. Mais aussi la colère et l'angoisse de la savoir loin du centre de soins. Elle n'aurait pas dû être là, elle n'était que dans la première phase de la thérapie. Elle n'était pas guérie, alors cette sortie dans le monde extérieur ne la mettait-elle pas en danger? Mais d'un autre côté, comment aurait-il pu nier le contentement égoïste que sa présence lui procurait? Tout à coup les nuages se dispersaient, les contours devenaient plus nets, la réalité plus réelle et l'horizon plus clair.

C'est en la voyant s'approcher des marches qui reliaient la scène à la salle qu'il reprit conscience de son corps et qu'il s'élança vers elle, arrivant le premier et lui tendant la main pour l'aider à descendre le petit escalier.

Elle arriva à son niveau et ils s'observèrent un silence, laissant leurs yeux dire mieux que des mots ce qu'ils ressentaient. La symbiose opéra, comme autrefois, comme avant les démons.

Et là, face à ce visage fier, conquérant et pourtant non dénué de tendresse, Chuck comprit: SA Blair était revenue.

Toujours sur scène, légèrement au-dessus de lui, la jeune fille posa délicatement sa main dans la sienne et il s'empressa de l'embrasser avec fougue et respect. Le visage de Blair se fendit en un sourire amusé et elle descendit les marches, sans le quitter du regard. Lui non plus. Comment l'aurait-il pu?

Ils s'observèrent une seconde supplémentaire, dans un silence pudique et qui voulait pourtant tout dire...

Alors Blair lâcha sa main et, réajustant son air machiavélique sur son visage, le dépassa pour rejoindre les autres. Il la suivit des yeux, admiratif, passant instantanément du statut d'acteur à celui de spectateur.

Et Dieu que c'était bon...

***** * * Scène 2 * * *****

**- Blair! s'exclama Serena, bondissant enfin de sa chaise.**

Elle fit le tour de la table et enlaça sa meilleure amie.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda-t-elle, aussi éberluée que les autres.

Elle s'éloigna de la brunette et poursuivit, sourcils froncés, telle une mère grondant son enfant:

- J'espère que tu ne t'es pas enfuie de la clinique?

Les lèvres de Blair se retroussèrent.

- Ca, c'est plutôt une spécialité Van Der Woodsen...

Elle se tourna vers Eric.

- Sans vouloir t'offenser...

- Pas de problème! la rassura-t-il, plus amusé qu'autre chose par ce vieux souvenir.

Elle hocha la tête avec un demi-sourire qui s'évanouit dès que son regard tomba sur Dan, Jenny et Vanessa. Debout au coeur du Victrola, ceux-ci n'avaient pas bougé.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas encore rassis? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez?

Le trio échangea un regard triangulaire. Blair semblait en grande forme, mieux valait ne pas la contrarier... Et puis, pour être tout à fait honnête, ils n'auraient manqué pour rien au monde le grand retour de Melle Waldorf.

Celle-ci se tournait justement vers Serena.

- Même chose pour toi...

La jolie blonde sourit et s'éxécuta avec diligence. Blair pivota alors sur ses talons et observa Chuck en silence. Ce dernier alla s'asseoir sans rechigner.

- Bien... commença-t-elle. Maintenant que tout le monde est installé, je déclare la réunion ouverte!

- A vrai dire, on avait plutôt terminé... contrecarra Dan.

- On en aura terminé quand je le dirai, rétorqua Blair. Pas avant.

- Et si tu commençais par nous dire pourquoi Son Altesse Sérénissime nous fait l'obligeance de sa présence? suggéra Carter, non sans ironie. Ou plutôt, dis-nous lequel d'entre eux t'a lâchement appelée à l'aide... poursuivit-il en désignant ses acolytes du menton.

Blair ne cherchant pas à le contredire, les jeunes gens commencèrent à lorgner leurs voisins du coin de l'oeil, se demandant qui était le traître. En tout cas, qui que ce fût, la malheureux était à plaindre! Chuck avait été très clair: le premier qui s'aviserait de déranger Blair durant sa thérapie aurait affaire à lui... D'ailleurs, l'oeil meurtrier de ce dernier traquait déjà sa proie.

- Alors? répéta Carter.

- C'est Chuck.

Le principal intéressé se tourna vivement vers elle.

- Pardon?

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé un message sur mon répondeur avant-hier soir? rappela-t-elle.

Tout à coup, la mémoire revint au jeune homme. La veille de l'infiltration, il avait cherché un exutoire à ses angoisses dans la boisson, en vain. Alors il l'avait appelée, espérant que le son de sa voix le calmerait là où sa meilleure bouteille de scotch avait échoué.

_- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te laisse ce message: je sais que tu n'as pas accès à ton portable. Je crois que j'avais juste envie d'entendre ta voix... Tout va très vite ici... En temps habituel tu aurais été mon point de repère, et sans toi j'ai le vertige... J'ai besoin de toi Blair... Soigne-toi vite et reviens-moi._

Il revint au présent et riposta:

- C'est impossible... Tu n'avais pas accès à ton portable!

- Les autres pensionnaires peut-être, rétorqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais les médecins ont très vite compris que Blair Waldorf n'était pas comme les autres...

Chuck se remémora les anecdotes que Serena avait pu lui raconter sur le séjour de Blair à la clinique:

_- Apparemment tout se passe bien, si ce n'est que Blair continue à se plaindre de la couleur lavande de sa chambre. (...) Il semblerait que, pour les convaincre de repeindre les murs, elle soit allée jusqu'à dire que cette couleur était à vomir..._

Oui, Blair menait bel et bien la vie dure au personnel, et il le savait. Mais dans ce cas, si elle avait accès à son portable, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas appelé durant tout ce temps?

Devinant ses pensées, elle prit les devants afin d'éviter tout malentendu:

- Néanmoins j'avais promis de ne l'utiliser qu'en cas d'urgence. C'est pour ça que je ne vous ai pas appelés: je savais que ce break était pour mon bien... Mais ça ne m'empêchait pas d'écouter de temps en temps mon répondeur!

Chuck carra la mâchoire. Ainsi, c'était donc lui qui avait trahi la promesse qu'il avait exigée de tout le monde? Quelle ironie...

- Et qui d'autre? continua Carter.

Ses amis le regardèrent, perplexes: pourquoi pensait-il que deux personnes avaient fait appel à Blair?

- Ben oui, elle a l'air plutôt au courant, et c'est pas Chuck qui a dû entrer dans les détails... expliqua-t-il. Je me trompe?

Sans quitter Chuck des yeux, Blair sourit. C'est à son petit-ami qu'elle s'adressa, négligeant le jeune Baizen.

- Quand j'ai eu ton message, j'ai su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose de grave, sinon tu n'aurais jamais téléphoné... Mais je savais aussi que, si je te contactais, tu aurais refusé de m'en dire davantage pour ne pas m'inquiéter.

Elle tourna la tête vers Serena.

- Même chose pour toi S...

Elle orienta ensuite son regard vers Nate.

- Toi, j'ai hésité... Tu es si facile à manipuler! Mais, finalement, j'ai décidé d'aller droit au but et de m'adresser à la personne qui me dirait tout sans broncher.

- Qui? gronda Chuck.

Blair reporta son attention sur lui mais garda le silence un instant, ménageant son effet avec délectation.

- Une personne qui m'était redevable depuis qu'elle avait essayé de rendre son actuel petit-ami jaloux en rôdant autour de toi...

Chuck leva les yeux au ciel tandis que tous les regards se tournaient vers Jenny. Celle-ci s'empourpra et se ratatina sur son siège.

- Je savais pas qu'elle quitterait la clinique! se justifia-t-elle.

Chuck poussa un soupir. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même: il n'aurait pas dû laisser des enfants se mêler d'histoires d'adultes...

- Voilà comment j'ai découvert toute l'affaire. Quant au résultat de votre piètre infiltration, je l'ai bien entendu appris derrière ce rideau en même temps que vous...

Cette simple phrase suffit pour que les mauvais souvenirs ressurgissent et que les visages se décomposent. Chuck lui-même perdit la petite flamme qui brillait depuis quelques minutes dans ses prunelles.

Blair les observa à tour de rôle en silence et, tout à coup, s'écria:

- Ca suffit!

Les jeunes gens, perdus dans leurs pensées, sursautèrent. Le rappel à l'ordre avait été brutal.

- On arrête de se lamenter sur son sort et on ouvre grand ses oreilles! reprit Blair.

Elle commença à faire lentement le tour de la table.

- Bien... Vous avez donc cherché à démontrer que le père de Chuck avait été assassiné par Hank Pioneer dans un pseudo accident de voiture, parce que Bart avait appris quelque chose de compromettant sur lui lors des soirées organisées par la Société des Gentlemen. Et, finalement, en apprenant que jamais Hank n'aurait pu découvrir que Bart faisait partie de la Société parce que celui-ci devait être d'une prudence à toute épreuve en raison de son statut de président, vous avez réalisé que vous aviez fait fausse route. Exact?

Un silence attesta ses dires. Celle-ci s'arrêta tout à coup de marcher et, bras croisés, les toisa.

- Vous êtes complètement stupides ou quoi?

Chacun la regarda, ébahi, agacé ... et un peu honteux.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi, en raison de son statut de président, Bart n'aurait pas pu faire une erreur et dévoiler son identité? Est-ce qu'on n'a jamais vu un président se planter et ses vilaines petits magouilles dévoilées? Le Watergate, ça vous dit quelque chose?

Les jeunes gens échangèrent un regard circulaire. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort... Satisfaite, Blair reprit sa petite ronde, et son discours par la même occasion:

- Bref, l'enquête n'est pas terminée, il est encore possible que Hank Pioneer ait fait assassiner Bart. En revanche, ce qui est certain, c'est que vous êtes toujours au point mort. Mais, heureusement, pas enterrés.

A cet instant, elle pivota sur ses talons et entreprit de tourner autour de la table dans le sens inverse.

- Dans cette enquête, comme dans toute enquête, il y a très exactement quatre faits à prendre en compte: la victime, le coupable, le crime en lui-même et le mobile, expliqua-t-elle en comptant sur ses doigts. Or, vous ne vous êtes attachés que sur deux de ces facteurs: le coupable, Hank Pioneer, et le mobile, la Société des Gentlemen. Ce qui était finalement le plus difficile!

Ses auditeurs échangèrent un regard: encore une fois, elle n'avait pas tort...

- C'est en enquêtant sur les deux facteurs à notre portée que nous réussirons à résoudre cette affaire, pas autrement. J'ai donc commencé par le plus évident: la victime...

Elle s'arrêta et claqua deux fois dans ses mains. Surgissant de nulle part, Dorota s'approcha à petits pas pressés de sa maîtresse, les bras chargés de dossiers. Elle adressa son habituel petit sourire jovial mais réservé à la cantonade tandis que Blair se saisissait des dossiers … pour les laisser lourdement tomber sur la table.

- Ce sont les comptes bancaires de Bart Bass.

- Ses comptes? s'étonna Dan. Comment y as-tu eu accès?

Blair et Dorota échangèrent un regard qui en disait long.

- Admettons que ce soit un miracle? proposa-t-elle.

Dan sourit.

- Admettons... lui accorda-t-il. Et Hercule Poirot a appris quelque chose d'intéressant en les épluchant?

- Bien évidemment... répondit Blair. Sinon je ne serais pas là devant vous! J'ai appris que Bart rémunerait largement un détective privé, Andrew Tyler.

Autour de la table, un ricanement général retentit. Gênée, Serena expliqua avec douceur:

- Nous sommes au courant B... Bart avait employé Andrew pour monter un dossier confidentiel sur chacun d'entre nous lorsqu'il a épousé ma mère...

Blair serra les dents et se tourna vers Chuck.

- Chuck... Toi qui connais les tarifs de Mr Tyler... A combien estimes-tu le prix des trois dossiers Van Der Woodsen?

Chuck, qui n'avait pas ricané et qui écoutait Blair plus sérieusement que jamais, compta mentalement:

- Je dirais dans les 15.000 dollars...

- Mais Andrew a rendu beaucoup d'autres services à Bart tu sais! ajouta Serena. Donc même si c'est plus, ça ne veut rien dire!

- Vraiment?

Le visage de Blair se défit. Elle jeta un regard à Dorota, qui haussa les épaules et, lentement, elle reprit les dossiers sur la table, l'air abattu. Elle fit demi-tour, prête à partir.

- Et moi qui ai eu la faiblesse de trouver bizarre le fait que Bart ait versé à Andrew Tyler en douze ans un peu plus de 780.000 dollars...

Un pas...

Deux pas...

Trois pas...

- Blair attends!

Le visage soi-disant attéré de Blair se tordit en un sourire victorieux tandis qu'elle se retournait et rejoignait la table.

- Je m'occupe d'interroger Andrew Tyler avec Chuck, annonça-t-elle. Nous avons rendez-vous avec lui à 15h.

Les deux amants échangèrent un regard complice.

- Pendant ce temps, reprit-elle, un autre groupe sera chargé d'enquêter sur le deuxième facteur: le crime en lui-même. Vous n'avez même pas pris la peine de chercher si quelque chose dans cet accident suggérait une malveillance quelconque!

- La police a dit que... commença Eric.

- La police a dit ce que le généreux donateur de la tombola de cette année voulait qu'elle dise, l'interrompit Blair. Non, il faut mener notre propre enquête.

- Comment? demanda Serena. Il y a des mois que ça s'est passé et nous n'avons rien de concret sur quoi travailler!

- Eh bien justement, répliqua Blair, trouvons du concret. Des photos.

- Des photos? s'étonna sa meilleure amie. Mais nous n'avons pas accès au fichier de la police!

- Qui a besoin de la police lorsque presque six millions de new yorkais sont équipés d'un téléphone avec appareil photos … et une plate-forme qui répertorie tous ces clichés?

Une petite voix, qu'on n'avait pas encore entendue ce jour-là, murmura:

- Gossip Girl...

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Jonathan. Celui-ci s'empourpra et expliqua:

- C'est bien ça non? Tu veux récupérer les photos que les témoins de l'accident ont envoyées à Gossip Girl?

- Bingo! Pour la peine, c'est toi qui t'en occupes. Tu t'étais bien débrouillé en la contactant en juin... Tu n'as qu'à prendre les deux autres mioches comme assistants.

Jonathan et Eric échangèrent un regard entendu tandis que Jenny rougissait de honte. La mioche? Elle était prête à riposter mais Serena la prit de court:

- Et moi? demandait-elle. Tout le monde a quelque chose à faire dans cette enquête: Nate, Vanessa et Carter ont dû infiltrer la Société ; Eric, Jonathan et Jenny contacter Gossip Girl ; toi et Chuck interroger Andrew Tyler... Il n'y a que moi qui n'ai rien à faire!

- Heu... Y'a moi aussi! rappela Dan en levant légèrement le bras.

Blair s'arrêta de marcher et les observa droit dans les yeux.

- Vous deux, je vous réserve la meilleure part...

Leurs sourcils se haussèrent.

- Je vous charge de vous débrouiller pour que votre famille ne vole pas en éclats.

Dan et Serena échangèrent un regard gêné tandis que Blair concluait, amusée:

- Bon courage...


	12. Chapter 12

***** * * Voix-off Gossip Girl * * *****

**Midi, l'heure de la pause! Mais avant d'aller nous restaurer, regardons par le trou de la serrure et délectons-nous des différentes activités de nos chouchous...**

**Tandis que certaines portes s'ouvrent...**

Dan entre dans le loft. Rufus, assis sur le canapé, tête entre les mains, lève les yeux vers lui. Il a l'air lessivé. Son fils lui lance un sourire contrit avant de se coller à la paroi pour laisser la voie libre à Serena. En apercevant le visage de Rufus, celle-ci se pince les lèvres. Lui se redresse un peu sur le sofa. Elle échange un regard avec Dan et entre.

… **d'autres sont déjà confortablement installés...**

Jonathan est assis à son bureau, face à un ordinateur. Autour de lui, penchés vers l'écran, Eric et Jenny vérifient une ultime fois le mail qu'ils s'apprêtent à envoyer à Gossip Girl. Jonathan les regarde et ils hochent la tête l'un après l'autre. Il prend une grande inspiration et appuie sur la touche « Enter » de son clavier.

… **mais vous savez ce que je préfère?**

Dans l'appartement vide des Van Der Woodsen, le bip de l'ascenseur retentit. Blair et Chuck en sortent, leurs bouches avidement collées. Le baiser n'est pas interrompu tandis qu'ils se dirigent vers la chambre de Chuck: Blair, qui marche à reculons, plaque son petit-ami contre elle en empoignant fermement sa cravate. Arrivés à destination, il claquent la porte derrière eux.

**Ce sont les portes closes... De vraies coquines celles-là!**

***** * * Scène 1 * * *****

Rufus explosa:

- Il n'y a personne!

Il s'approcha du mur le plus proche et s'appuya dessus, faisant peser tout son poids sur ses phalanges écartées.

Debout au milieu de l'appartement secret, Dan et Serena échangeaient un regard aussi soucieux que désolé lorsqu'il tapa du poing contre le mur, les faisant sursauter.

- Ca suffit! s'écria-t-il.

Dan avait rarement vu son père dans cet état: Rufus, d'un naturel si doux, était à bout.

L'année précédente, lorsqu'il s'était fâché avec Jenny, c'était pour le bien de sa fille. Mais aujourd'hui, la colère était toute autre: elle était personnelle et égoïste. Il en voulait à Lily de les avoir mis dans cette situation et il commençait à avoir du mal à contenir sa rancoeur et son amertume.

L'arrivée de Serena dans le loft quelques heures plus tôt avait amorcé le changement: du stoïcisme choqué, il était passé à l'exaspération. Peut-être parce que Serena ressemblait à Lily. Ou peut-être parce qu'il avait pris conscience à cet instant qu'il n'était pas le seul touché par ce départ lâche et précipité: leurs enfants en pâtissaient également. Et ça, quiconque connaissant un tant soit peu Rufus savait que c'était une faute impardonnable.

Dan reprit ses esprits lorsqu'il vit le regard noir de son père tandis que celui-ci faisait volte-face et se dirigeait vers eux.

- Où sont-ils partis Serena?

- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué Rufus, le FBI a fourni à...

- Je le sais déjà tout ça! Ce que je veux savoir, c'est où exactement!

La jeune fille, choquée par son attitude, jeta un regard implorant à Dan. Celui-ci vola à sa rescousse.

- Pourquoi? demanda-t-il à son père. Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporterait? Tu prendrais un avion pour la rejoindre?

- Exactement!

- Et ensuite quoi?

Un silence lui fit écho. Dan s'en voulait d'avance pour les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, mais Rufus perdait les pédales, et qui sinon lui pouvait l'aider à reprendre pied?

- Ensuite quoi? répéta Rufus, ne comprenant pas où son fils voulait en venir.

- P'pa... répondit Dan d'une voix plus douce sans perdre pour autant de sa fermeté. Même si tu la retrouves, est-ce que tu crois vraiment que tu as une chance de la ramener? Je veux dire, elle était quand même résolue à disparaître au point d'accepter de quitter le pays, et ce avec son ex!

Rufus grinça des dents et serra le poing.

- Tu as tort Dan... Je ne te demande pas de comprendre ce qu'il y a entre Lily et moi, tu es trop jeune pour cela... Mais je t'assure que, si j'avais l'opportunité de lui parler, je la ferais changer d'avis...

Il se tourna vers Serena et sa voix se fit plus tendre, presque suppliante.

- C'est pour ça que tu dois m'aider... Tu as dit que tu avais lu les documents, tu sais où ils sont partis...

Serena hochait la tête de droite à gauche en silence mais Rufus poursuivait, implacable:

- Serena, tout repose sur toi... Le bonheur de toute notre famille repose sur toi... Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le pour Jenny! Pour Eric!

Mais Serena continuait à dire non de la tête, murmurant même:

- Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas faire ça...

Rufus posa alors ses deux mains sur les épaules de la jolie blonde, qui cessa de s'agiter. Il planta son regard dans le sien et lui dit posément:

- Serena. Je t'en supplie...

Le visage de Serena se tordit en une grimace: les larmes n'étaient pas loin.

- Je suis désolée Rufus... J'ai déjà trahi mon père en révélant la position de son appartement secret, je ne peux pas le priver de sa dernière carte...

Mais Rufus ne l'écoutait plus: il s'était écarté et rejoignait, furieux, la porte d'entrée, Serena sur les talons.

- Ils pourraient le retrouver! se justifiait-elle. Ils pourraient te suivre et découvrir sa cachette! Ils pourraient le...

La porte lui claqua au nez.

***** * * Scène 2 * * *****

**Jenny s'affala sur son lit, sans prendre la peine d'ôter sa veste ou ses chaussures. Ses cheveux blonds étaient étalés autour de sa tête, faisant de son visage le centre d'un soleil rayonnant. Elle resta quelques secondes à observer le plafond, le regard dans le vide, avant de pousser un soupir las et de poser son avant-bras sur ses yeux.**

Elle était si jolie... Se rendait-elle compte à quel point? En partie sans doute. Et pourtant elle devait être loin du compte. Lui, chaque jour, découvrait un nouveau petit détail charmant à son propos: un éclat de bleu supplémentaire dans ses iris ; une petite cicatrice en forme de coeur sur son genou ; un grain de beauté à côté de son nombril ; la douceur de sa peau à l'intérieur de sa cuisse...

Elle était entrée dans sa chambre à une telle vitesse qu'elle n'avait pas vu qu'il y était déjà. En son absence, il avait eu envie de se retrouver entouré de ses objets, de son odeur, pour réfléchir. Et maintenant elle était là et, se croyant seule, s'affichait sans fard ni artifice.

Elle avait l'air fatigué. Et très lasse. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi: sa famille volait en éclat, elle se retrouvait mêlée à une enquête éprouvante, et son petit-ami... Mon Dieu, si elle venait en plus à apprendre ce qu'il avait fait, que se passerait-il?

Il pouvait jurer sur la sainte Bible qu'il n'avait agi que pour le bien de Vanessa et que son coeur n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis l'infiltration la veille au soir. Au contraire même: il semblait davantage amoureux, si c'était possible. Peut-être parce qu'il se rendait compte que son attitude avait mis son couple en péril, et qu'il mourait de peur de la perdre...

Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Jamais. Parce qu'il l'aimait. A la folie.

Il l'avait dit à Dan à Miami: ce qu'il ressentait pour sa soeur, il ne l'avait plus ressenti depuis Serena. Et encore... Peut-être aimait-il encore plus Jenny qu'il n'avait aimé Serena. Car Jenny avait cette innocence et cette candeur qui le remuait de l'intérieur. Il avait grandi dans l'Upper East Side, entouré par le fric et les manigances, et aspirait depuis toujours à quelque chose d'autre, à quelque chose de plus grand. Et Jenny incarnait tout cela, cette simplicité et cette innocence. Certes, parfois cette candeur pouvait être agaçante. Mais c'était pour cette raison qu'il l'aimait. Et puis elle n'était pas non plus idiote: depuis deux ans, elle avait très bien intégré les codes de son nouveau milieu et savait parfaiement se défendre, tout en essayant de ne pas perdre ses valeurs de vue.

Alors, depuis dix jours, il s'était senti changer, grandir. Lorsqu'il avait enfin décidé de rejoindre Jenny sur le toit du Victrola et de l'embrasser, ça n'avait été que la première étape d'un changement plus global. C'était décidé: il ne laisserait plus les autres décider de sa vie à sa place et il se battrait pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Bref: il deviendrait plus adulte, faisant des choix et assumant ses responsabilités. Ca n'avait pas été une décision consciente bien sûr, c'est seulement aujourd'hui qu'il mettait des mots sur cette métamorphose, et la raison de celle-ci: Jenny, bien évidemment...

Pour la première fois, il se sentait responsable de quelqu'un. A l'époque où il sortait avec Blair, cette dernière n'avait besoin de personne. Lorsqu'il avait craqué pour Serena, elle l'avait repoussé. Durant la dernière année, il avait dû sans cesse réfréner ses attentions vis-à-vis de Vanessa car celle-ci avait tendance à tout réduire à la lutte des classes. Quant à Chuck... Chuck et lui n'étaient amis que parce que Nate le laissait justement faire ce dont il avait envie.

Jenny n'était pas comme ça. Elle était libre bien sûr, mais elle avait toujours cherché des piliers, des mentors. Elle accepterait le bras de Nate si celui-ci n'en profitait pas pour l'emprisonner. Mieux: Jenny avait besoin de lui. L'Upper East Side était truffé d'embûches, et elle n'en avait vu qu'une infime partie. Sa connaissance et son soutien ne seraient pas superflus, et il devait donc se montrer à la hauteur.

Et voilà comment il se rendait digne d'elle? Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir aidé Vanessa, non, mais il n'était pas prêt à perdre son rêve pour autant... Car, il le sentait, si elle venait à apprendre la vérité, Jenny ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Elle était trop jeune et, osait-il le croire, trop amoureuse pour relativiser son geste.

Soudain, il eut l'impression d'étouffer sous tous ces sentiments: amour, culpabilité, peur, désir... Tout cela était trop... Il s'approcha doucement du lit et, posant ses mains de part et d'autre du petit corps, se pencha vers elle.

Jenny se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'elle sentit le matelas se creuser un peu plus sous l'effet d'un nouveau poids. Elle avait à peine ouvert les yeux que Nate se retrouvait sur elle, à quelques centimètres seulement de son corps.

- Nate? Qu'est-ce que tu...

Mais elle ne put rien ajouter, son petit-ami ayant posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. « Plaqué » serait plus juste. Il l'embrassait passionnément, l'empêchant presque de respirer. Il ne l'avait jamais embrassé comme ça, et ce n'était pas forcément très agréable. Il y avait quelque chose de désespéré dans ce baiser, quelque chose d'imposé.

Et ça ne s'arrêta pas là: lui, d'habitude si doux et si prévenant, partait à l'assaut de son corps. Il avait déjà passé ses mains sous son débardeur et serrait de toutes ses forces ses hanches. Il ne les lâcha que pour partir à la recherche de sa poitrine, qu'il caressa en poussant un soupir d'aise.

Gênée, Jenny gardait les yeux grands ouverts. Elle ne pouvait pas le repousser, pas encore une fois, mais elle n'avait pas pensé que ça se passerait comme ça... Elle avait imaginé que sa première fois aurait quelque chose de plus doux, de plus romantique... Là Nate la croquait, la dévorait. Mais peut-être que c'était ce qu'il aimait? Etait-ce que c'est ce que Serena, Blair, Vanessa et l'autre Duchesse appréciaient? Etait-ce ce qu'elle était censée aimer?

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées lorsque Nate laissa complètement reposer son corps contre le sien. Les yeux ronds, elle sentit, à travers leurs pantalons respectifs, son bas ventre dur et excité s'appuyer contre sa cuisse. Nate poussa un petit grognement de satisfaction.

C'était … déroutant. Elle commençait à avoir du mal à penser, et même à respirer. Ca allait trop vite, beaucoup trop vite...

- Arrête.

Mais Nate continuait à l'embrasser, trop pris par son plaisir pour l'entendre.

- Arrête!

Cette fois-ci, elle joignit le geste à la parole et le repoussa. Elle y parvint sans difficulté, Nate ayant enfin compris ses derniers mots.

Ils se retrouvèrent assis l'un en face de l'autre, les cheveux ébouriffés, haletants. Le jeune homme tourna la tête sur le côté et essuya sa bouche du revers de la main.

De son côté, Jenny retrouvait ses esprits et parvenait de nouveau à réfléchir: elle l'avait repoussé, encore une fois... Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris? Elle s'était pourtant promis qu'elle ne se défilerait plus! Si elle continuait comme ça il allait finir par la quitter! Et pourtant... Pourtant, aussi en colère était-elle contre elle-même, elle devait se l'avouer: elle n'était pas prête.

- Je suis désolée... murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

La main devant la bouche, elle se précipita à l'extérieur de sa chambre. Sur le seuil, elle croisa Dan qui passait dans le couloir. Les yeux ronds, il observa la crinière ébouriffée et les yeux brillant de larmes. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot.

Jenny alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.


	13. Chapter 13

***** * * Voix-off Gossip Girl * * *****

**Il y a deux mois à peine, Chuck Bass avouait son amour à Blair Waldorf adossé à sa limousine devant un grand hôtel. On prend les mêmes et on recommence? Ah mais j'oublais: mieux que les paroles, il y a les actes!**

***** * * Scène 1 * * *****

Blair sortit la première de la limousine. Elle redescendit sa jupe d'une main experte, avant de replacer derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux rebelle. Elle fit un pas en avant et Chuck sortit à son tour de la voiture, renouant le noeud de sa cravate avant de plaquer ses cheveux à l'aide de la paume de sa main. Lorsque tous deux eurent retrouvé une tenue impeccable, ils échangèrent un sourire entendu. Chuck s'empara de la main de Blair et la conduisit d'un pas assuré au sein du Carlton.

Après avoir dépassé les quelques tables basses et autres fauteuils en cuir dans le hall, ils empruntèrent l'escalier de gauche qui les conduisit directement à la mezzanine. Bien qu'habituée des lieux, Blair ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le dôme Tiffany qui, depuis son enfance, lui faisait invariablement penser aux ceps des plus prestigieux vignobles français. Impression encore renforcée depuis que son père avait acquis un château dans le Beaujolais avec Roman...

Chuck s'arrêta à une des nombreuses petites tables de l'étage et laissa Blair se faufiler sur la banquette en cuir rouge vif. Il s'installa à ses côtés, tandis que sa voisine admirait le vide en-dessous d'elle. D'ici, elle pouvait voir tous les voyageurs pénétrant dans l'hôtel. Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, elle s'amusait à épier ces inconnus, leur prêtant des vies et des manigances dignes des plus grands romans. En resongeant à toutes les fois où son père lui avait conseillé de ne pas trop se pencher sur la rambarde, son visage s'illumina.

- Tu as l'air d'aller bien... murmura Chuck à ses côtés.

Elle reporta son attention sur celui-ci et feignit la surprise.

- Bien évidemment!

Chuck, pas dupe, eut un de ses demi-sourires ravageurs. Il se tourna un peu plus vers elle et planta ses yeux de loup dans les siens.

- Blair, sérieusement... Ne penses-tu pas que ta sortie de la clinique soit un peu ... anticipée? Je ne suis pas médecin, je ne saurai pas quoi faire si jamais...

Blair posa sa main sur son bras.

- Je vais bien, Chuck. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était ma première thérapie, j'ai déjà traversé tout ça il y a trois ans. Alors leurs groupes de parole à la noix, c'est du déjà-vu...

- Mais...

- Ce n'était qu'une rechute, l'interrompit-elle. Je ne dis pas que ce n'était pas grave, mais le problème a été pris à temps.

Elle réfléchit un instant avant de reprendre:

- _Tu_ as pris le problème à temps. Mais crois-moi: je sais ce que je dois faire, ou ne pas faire... Et si ça ne va pas, alors je retournerai en cure de moi-même. Crois-tu que les médecins m'auraient autorisée à sortir si ce n'était pas le cas?

- Comme si tu leur avais laissé le choix... se gausa-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas tort... lui accorda-t-elle, amusée. Mais quand je leur ai dit ce dont j'avais vraiment besoin pour aller mieux, ils ont reconnu l'urgence de ma sortie...

Chuck haussa les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était?

Mais, au lieu de répondre, Blair se pencha doucement vers lui. Tout en posant le bout de son index sur son torse, elle lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Le visage de Chuck s'épanouit en un sourire et elle recula, riante.

- Ca et une bonne vieille intrigue dont seul l'Upper East Side a le secret... ajouta-t-elle.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au hall d'entrée qui s'étalait sous leurs regards.

- Ca tombe bien, conclut-elle, Andrew Tyler vient justement d'arriver...

Après avoir versé le breuvage bordeaux dans trois grands verres en cristal Baccarat, le sommelier se retira sur la pointe des pieds.

- Alors Andrew... commença Blair. Si vous nous expliquiez pourquoi Bart Bass vous a versé pas loin de 780.000 dollars ces douze dernières années? Vous avez beau être un excellent détective privé, je ne pense pas que vous tarifiez vos services plus cher qu'une call-girl, un coatch privé et une masseuse réunis!

Andrew s'empara de son verre et avala une gorgée de vin.

- Melle Waldorf... Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit au téléphone, les enquêtes que j'effectue pour mes clients sont strictement confidentielles...

Tandis que Blair le gratifiait d'un regard noir, Chuck, indifférent, s'empara du verre le plus proche et, remuant son contenu, approcha son nez en connaisseur. C'est avec calme et sérénité qu'il déclara:

- Ca tombe bien... Je comptais justement vous engager pour mener une enquête...

Blair lui lança un regard interloqué tandis qu'Andrew Tyler attendit courtoisement la suite. Mais le jeune Bass avala d'abord une gorgée, délicieusement parfumée, avant de s'expliquer:

- Combien m'en coûterait-il pour que vous découvriez la raison pour laquelle mon père a versé 780.000 dollars à son détective privé?

Il reposa le verre sur la table et, après avoir sorti son stylo et son chéquier de la poche intérieure de sa veste, attendit, avec ce semblant d'impatience que l'on ressent toujours lorsque l'on doit régler d'ennuyeuses formalités. Blair faisait les yeux ronds.

- Mettons... Dans les 20.000? proposa le détective.

Chuck remplit le chèque sans broncher et le tendit à Andrew. A côté Blair jubilait, les yeux brillant de fierté. Sans prendre la peine de vérifier le montant, l'enquêteur le fourra dans sa poche puis se pencha légèrement en avant.

- M. Bass m'avait chargé de mener une enquête approfondie sur plusieurs personnes, expliqua-t-il d'un ton confidentiel, avec mise à jour régulière des données, et ce jusqu'à sa mort l'hiver dernier.

- Que deviez-vous chercher exactement? demanda Chuck.

- Deux choses: une présentation générale, et relativement grossière, qui reprenait des infos basiques comme l'état civil, l'état de leur fortune et une biographie partielle...

- Et ensuite?

- Leurs liens avec les personnes influentes du monde, quelles qu'elles soient. Ca, ça demandait un peu plus de boulot, mais ce n'était pas non plus bien sorcier...

- Et qui étaient ces gens? demanda Blair.

Andrew haussa les épaules.

- Des politiques, des hommes d'affaires, des sportifs, des stars du showbiz, des religieux... Des hommes, des femmes, des jeunes, des vieux, des républicains, des démocrates... Ca n'avait aucun sens, et rien ne les reliait entre eux, si ce n'est que parfois ils se connaissaient plus ou moins bien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le nombre de personnes à surveiller a grimpé au fil des ans.

Chuck et Blair échangèrent un regard. Au contraire d'Andrew Tyler, ils imaginaient très bien ce qui pouvait relier ces gens … même si lesdites personnes elles-mêmes n'en avaient pas conscience!

Blair se tourna lentement vers Andrew et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Combien?

Andrew arqua un sourcil.

- De personnes? Je dirais...

Il prit quelques secondes de réflexion pour estimer le nombre.

- Dans les deux cent cinquante?

Tandis que la bouche de Blair s'ouvrait légèrement, Chuck se laissait lourdement tomber sur le dossier de la banquette.

- Si vous voulez, j'ai un double des dossiers dans mon bureau... proposa poliment Andrew.

***** * * Scène 2 * * *****

**Dans le salon de l'appartement des Van Der Woodsen, le temps s'égrenait lentement. Jonathan surfait sur internet, Eric zappait sur les six cent vingt-deux chaînes que proposait le bouquet satellite, et Jenny, allongée sur le canapé, lançait une balle en mousse en l'air.**

- Toujours rien? demanda Eric sans prendre la peine de se tourner vers Jonathan.

- Niet...

- Il est quelle heure?

- Deux minutes de plus que la dernière fois où tu me l'as demandé...

Eric sourit.

- Evitons les scènes de ménage en public, tu veux bien mon lapin?

Il se tourna vers Jenny, sûr de l'effet de sa plaisanterie, mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas l'avoir entendue. Les yeux toujours dans le vide, elle continuait à lancer sa balle en l'air, perdue dans ses pensées. Eric se pencha vers elle et la secoua.

- Hein? Quoi? s'agita-t-elle. Elle a répondu?

Mais, en voyant l'heure sur le lecteur DVD, elle se renfrogna. Gossip Girl leur avait demandé un délai de réflexion avant de décider si, oui ou non, elle mettrait à leur disposition les photos de l'accident fatal de Bart Bass. Elle devait leur donner sa réponse à 16 heures et, connaissant la ponctualité sadique de la bloggeuse, il y avait peu de chances pour qu'elle les libère de leur stress quatre minutes plus tôt que prévu.

Eric rigola.

- T'étais où là?

Jenny reposa la tête sur le canapé.

- Nulle part...

- Pourtant depuis que t'es rentrée tout à l'heure t'es bizarre! T'as fait quoi ce midi?

- Rien du tout. Je suis seulement rentrée à la maison.

Eric hésita un instant.

- Est-ce que … Rufus y était?

- Non, répondit la voix de Serena, d'ailleurs il n'est nulle part!

La belle blonde surgit dans le salon.

- Dan et moi l'avons cherché partout, mais c'est à croire qu'il s'est métamorphosé en fantôme!

Elle se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, visiblement exténuée.

- On a décidé de faire une pause, ajouta-t-elle en retirant en un tour de main ses Louboutins aux talons vertigineux. Dan est quand même reparti au loft au cas où, mais je ne pense pas que ça servira à grand chose...

- Ah ben justement! s'exclama Eric. Tu sais qui te cherchait pendant que toi tu étais partie à la quête de Rufus?

Il se pencha vers la tablette derrière lui et s'empara d'une liasse de messages.

- Carter! Il a appelé genre trente-cinq fois... Ton portable est en panne ou quoi?

Serena grimaça.

- Je n'ai pas dû l'entendre sonner... mentit-elle.

Eric gloussa: sa soeur n'était définitivement pas la reine du mensonge...

- Ben en tout cas j'apprécierais que tu le rappelles car j'ai pas pour vocation d'être ton répondeur humain!

A cet instant le téléphone de la maison se mit à résonner et Eric sourit de manière exagérée. Tandis que le portable de Jenny émettait un petit bip, Serena leva les yeux au ciel et, se saisissant du combiné, se dirigea vers sa chambre.

- Allo? décrocha Serena. (...) Oui c'est moi...

Le son de sa voix mourut dans le couloir tandis que Jenny découvrait l'auteur du sms qu'elle venait de recevoir.

- C'est mon père! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle parcourut rapidement la missive des yeux.

- Il nous demande d'être tous à l'appart' à dix-huit heures pour le dîner, rapporta-t-elle.

- Tous? répéta Eric. Nous compris?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Ainsi que Chuck, Blair, Vanessa, Carter, Jonathan et Nate. Tout le monde quoi.

- Oh oh... murmura Jonathan.

- Comme tu dis! attesta Eric. Je me demande bien ce qu'il nous mijote...

- C'est pas ça. Elle a répondu.

Le choc passé, Eric et Jenny se précipitèrent vers l'ordinateur. Sur l'écran, la réponse de la bloggeuse s'étalait.

**Alors comme ça tu veux mes photos Jo? D'accord, mais un donné pour un rendu: fournis-moi un cliché en retour! Mais attention, pas n'importe lequel: je veux LE scoop de l'été!**

**Quid Pro Quo Mr J, quid pro quo... **

***** * * Voix-off Gossip Girl * * *****

****Vous m'aimez n'est-ce pas? ;-)))****

***** * * Scène 3 * * *****

**Rufus n'avait rien voulu lui dire lorsqu'il s'était enfin décidé à rentrer à la maison. Dan avait eu beau essayer, son père était résolu à leur parler tous ensemble, lors du repas.**

Désormais l'air était chargé d'une délicieuse odeur de moussaka et Rufus était occupé à dresser la table avec l'aide de Serena, qui n'avait pas plus réussi que lui à lui soutirer la moindre information. Les invités arrivaient au compte goutte, Carter et Vanessa en tête. Vanessa feuilletait le programmé télé et Baizen observait Serena faire des allées et venues entre la table et la cuisine, où Jenny préparait la salade.

Enfin, celui qu'il attendait fit son apparition.

- Salut Rufus!

- Bonsoir Nate... Nous passerons à table dans une dizaine de minutes...

- Chouette, je meurs de faim! s'exclama le jeune homme avec un enthousiasme un brin forcé.

Il fallait dire que l'ambiance était pour le moins bizarre...

Nate tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, à la recherche de quelqu'un en particulier, mais c'est le regard de Dan qu'il croisa en premier. Celui-ci lui fit un signe du menton, l'invitant à le suivre dans le couloir. Après une vague hésitation, Nate s'exécuta.

Dan referma la porte de sa chambre derrière eux.

- J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu, s'amusa Nate. Tu sais que Chuck m'a fait le même coup il y a trois j...

Mais il s'interrompit en découvrant le regard noir que lui jetait Dan.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda-t-il.

Puis l'inquiétude le gagna:

- Jenny va bien?

Dan grinça des dents.

- A toi de me le dire... maugréa-t-il.

Nate haussa les sourcils.

- A moi de te le dire?

- Ecoute Nate... Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure dans la chambre de ma soeur et, sincèrement, je suis pas sûr d'avoir très envie de le savoir. Par contre, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle était totalement bouleversée en sortant.

- Dan...

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'immiscer dans votre couple, j'ai retenu la leçon à Miami. Mais soyons clairs: si tu lui fais du mal, d'une manière ou d'une autre, notre accord ne tient plus et j'interviens. C'est de ma soeur dont on parle là...

Nate garda le silence un instant, hésitant quant à la réaction appropriée. Finalement, il hocha lentement la tête.

- Entendu... Mais sache que je n'ai aucune intention de blesser Jenny, de quelque façon que ce soit...

- Eh bien laisse-moi te dire que, vu sa tête tout à l'heure, c'est mal parti. Mais j'ai bien réfléchi et j'estime que je te dois une dernière chance...

Et il lui tendit la main pour concrétiser ses paroles. Nate la regarda un instant avant de la serrer. Dan fit demi-tour et entrouvrit le porte. Juste avant de sortir, sans se retourner, il ne put s'empêcher de préciser:

- Jenny à seize ans, Nate. Ce qu'elle vit avec toi, c'est tout nouveau pour elle. Si tu la brusques trop, tu pourrais la briser...

Et il sortit, le laissant méditer.

Dans la cuisine, Jenny fatiguait la laitue, les yeux hagards, lorsqu'une silhouette se planta face à elle.

- Tu t'amuses bien à ce que je vois?

Jenny releva doucement la tête. Elle savait très bien à qui appartenait cette voix. Mieux encore: elle s'attendait à ce tête-à-tête avant le début du repas.

- Ouais, répondit-elle mornement. C'est l'éclat' totale...

Blair sourit.

- Eric m'a transmis la réponse de Gossip Girl. Franchement, si elle n'avait pas le don de faire de notre vie un enfer, j'érigerais une statut en l'honneur de cette fille...

Jenny lui rendit son sourire tandis qu'elle enchaînait:

- Vous avez trouvé ce que vous alliez lui envoyer?

- T'inquiète pas Blair, on lui dira pas pour la clinique ni pour tout le reste...

Un silence s'abattit entre elles.

- Bien évidemment, déclara B d'une voix glaciale. Je n'avais même pas envisagé que vous vous posiez la question.

- Oh...

Jenny, gênée, reporta son attention sur la laitue tandis que le silence reprenait ses droits. Ce fut Blair qui le rompit, la voix plus sèche que jamais:

- Bien sûr, je suppose que pour vous c'est LE scoop de l'été... Néanmoins, je ne pensais pas que vous utiliseriez mon _léger _et _temporaire_ accès de faiblesse afin de parvenir à vos fins...

- Tu as bien révélé que Serena était en clinique pour traiter son alcoolisme l'année dernière! se défendit Jenny.

- Sauf que finalement ce n'était pas vrai...

- Sauf que tu ne le savais pas à l'époque!

- Oui mais là tu sais pertinemment que _c'est_ vrai...

Jenny lâcha les couverts à salade, exaspérée, et leva les mains au ciel en signe de reddition.

- C'est bon c'est bon, de toute façon ça sert à rien de polémiquer puisque je te dis qu'on a décidé de pas en parler!

Blair croisa les bras et toisa son ennemie, réfléchissant. Finalement elle décida de se montrer indulgente:

- Soit... Dans tous les cas, c'est vous qui êtes chargés de cette partie de l'enquête, j'estime donc que c'est sur vous que le scandale doit se focaliser. Chacun ses problèmes après tout...

Jenny haussa les sourcils.

- Un scandale sur nous? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait dire? Entre Eric et Jonathan tout roule et moi...

Elle s'interrompit et rougit violemment en songeant à ce qui s'était passé le midi même dans sa chambre. Elle n'allait quand même pas devoir envoyer une photo de Nate et elle dans une situation aussi intime tout de même?

- Tu songes à Nate je suppose? s'amusa Blair.

Jenny se râcla la gorge, gênée, et le regard de Blair se fit encore plus moqueur. Enfin, la jeune Waldorf se mit à farfouiller dans son sac à main Vuitton et en sortit son téléphone portable. Elle appuya sur quelques touches et, un instant plus tard, le portable de Jenny émit un petit bip.

- Je suis sure que Gossip Girl adorerait que tu lui envoies ça...

Jenny fronça les sourcils et sortit son portable de sa poche. Elle ouvrit le MMS … et son coeur se brisa.

Reconnaissables parmi mille malgré leurs masques, Nate et Vanessa s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, la jambe de cette dernière lascivement enroulée autour de la taille de son petit-ami.

- Ca date de l'infiltration, se crut obligée de préciser Blair, c'est Carter qui a pris la photo.

Jenny, tête basse, cherchait à dissimuler de son mieux ses yeux pleins de larmes. Blair l'observa un instant et, prise d'un vague remords, posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de son héritière.

- Nate a été obligé de faire ça pour sauver la mise à Vanessa, alors ne te fais pas de film. J'espère seulement que tu trouveras la force de faire passer les intérêts de Chuck avant ta petite réputation...

Et elle fit volte-face, rejoignant les autres convives autour de la table.

***** * * Scène 4 * * *****

**Après avoir félicité le chef pour son excellente moussaka, les bouches s'étaient contentées de mastiquer en silence le reste du repas. Derrière les douces saveurs méditerranéennes, tous avaient un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche: autour de cette table, vingt-quatre heures après sa fuite, l'absence de Lily se faisait plus que jamais cruellement ressentir.**

Enfin, Rufus avala sa dernière bouchée. Il s'essuya la bouche avec une serviette à carreaux rouges et blancs et avala une gorgée de vin rouge pour s'éclaircir la voix.

- Bien... Je crois qu'il est inutile de ménager davantage le suspense.

Toutes les têtes se relevèrent, tendues et soulagées à la fois.

- Grâce à Gossip Girl, vous savez tous que Lily a décidé de disparaître avec Keith la nuit passée.

Un silence lourd attesta ses dires.

- Je vous ferai grâce de mes états d'âme lorsque je l'ai appris. Je sais que je ne suis pas la seule personne peinée par cette décision dans cette pièce, et je ne veux pas ajouter à votre déception. Sachez dans tous les cas que vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, aucun de vous, et que cette situation incombe à Lily seule.

Il se tourna vers Serena:

- Notamment en ce qui te concerne. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver contre toi comme je l'ai fait tout à l'heure. Tu as bien agi en préservant la sécurité de ton père.

Il reprit pour tout le monde:

- C'est la décision de Lily. Bien sûr, nous ne sommes peut-être pas d'accord avec elle, mais nous devons la respecter. Sans compter que, lorsqu'on y réfléchit bien, il valait peut-être mieux qu'elle mette un terme à notre relation maintenant, avant la cérémonie. Je n'aurais pas été capable de la rendre heureuse, ce mariage était voué à l'échec...

- Papa! protestèrent en choeur Dan et Jenny.

- Rufus! leur firent écho Serena et Eric.

Mais Rufus secoua la tête, leur intimant le silence.

- C'est peut-être dur à entendre, mais c'est vrai. Votre mère m'aimait peut-être, mais pas assez pour renoncer à son style de vie. Nous venons de deux mondes différents, et je ne peux pas la blâmer d'avoir eu peur de renoncer à tout ce qu'elle a toujours connu.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela? demanda Eric. C'est injuste, jamais maman...

- « _Je ne peux pas t'épouser Rufus. Crois-moi, mon coeur le souhaite plus que tout mais la raison m'en empêche. Je suis désolée. Lily » _récita par coeur son ex futur beau-père. La « raison » dans la bouche de Lily a toujours été synonyme de luxe et de vie mondaine...

Les enfants se turent, pensifs. Après tout, Rufus n'avait peut-être pas tort... Pour quelle autre raison Lily les aurait-elle abandonnés sinon?

- Où veux-tu en venir p'pa? finit par demander Dan.

- Je veux dire que je respecte son choix et que j'en suis moi aussi arrivé à la conclusion que ce mariage doit être annulé.

- Ridicule! s'exclama Serena. Tu dis ça parce que tu es en colère!

- Serena la ferme! répondit Jenny du tac au tac.

Un silence s'installa: jamais Little J n'avait parlé ainsi à l'un de ses mentors...

- Si mon père estime que c'est la bonne chose à faire, alors nous devons respecter sa décision. Et puis au moins, ça lui donne un semblant de contrôle sur la situation...

- Mais, notre famille... rétorqua Serena.

- On peut continuer à se soutenir les uns les autres sans un fichu bout de papier, non? rétorqua Jenny, acerbe.

Elle se tourna vers son père et déclara d'une voix plus douce:

- C'est pour ça que tu nous as tous fait venir, non? Pour que nous continuions à vivre comme une vraie famille...

Un sourire empli de fierté éclaira le visage de Rufus.

- Oui. D'autant plus que, ne sachant pas combien de temps Lily a prévu de disparaître, je veux que vous sachiez que vous pouvez vous tourner vers moi au moindre souci...

Comment un homme pouvait-il montrer autant d'altruisme et de gentillesse lorsque lui-même souffrait plus que jamais? Les adolescents, abasourdis, gardèrent un silence ému.

- Tu as besoin d'un coup de main pour annuler tous les trucs du mariage? finit par demander Eric.

Rufus lui fit un sourire.

- Je n'osais pas le demander! Il faut appeler l'église, le traiteur...

- … le fleuriste, ajouta Serena.

Rufus lui sourit et se tourna vers Dan.

- … la salle de réception, ajouta celui-ci.

- … le sculpteur sur glace, compléta Jenny.

Le regard de Rufus se posa enfin sur Chuck. Celui-ci restait toujours en retrait dans ce type de situation. Il n'avait jamais manifesté le désir de se rapprocher de son futur beau-père, alors Rufus ignorait s'il respecterait sa décision et saisirait cette main tendue.

- … et l'orchestre, finit par conclure le jeune Bass.

Un silence accueillit ce tour de table. Ainsi, ils étaient tous d'accord... D'accord pour laisser couler ce mariage mais tenter de maintenir la famille à flots.

- Sans oublier de téléphoner aux quatre-cent cinquante invités pour les prévenir! leur rappela Vanessa.

Des soupirs fusèrent dans l'assistance.

- Jenny et Chuck se sont déjà chargés de l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille et de jeune garçon, j'estime que c'est à Dan, Serena et moi de nous occuper de cette partie-là, suggéra Eric.

Dan et Serena hochèrent la tête.

- Je vous aiderai... murmura Jonathan, toujours aussi discret.

- Moi aussi! s'exclama Vanessa.

Rufus les gratifia d'un sourire reconnaissant: ces gamins étaient vraiment des gosses bien...


	14. Chapter 14

***** * * Voix-off Gossip Girl * * *****

**Comme dans ****_Gentlemen Prefer Blondes_****, notre brune et notre blonde n'ont pas les mêmes goûts en matière d'hommes... Duo parfaitement complémentaire, mais qu'en est-il du tandem Serena / Carter? Est-ce que ****_Blondes Prefer Gentlemen_****?**

***** * * Scène 1 * * *****

- S? demanda Blair en entrouvrant la porte de la salle de bain.

- B! s'exclama la belle blonde en train de se repoudrer devant le miroir. Entre!

Après s'être s'exécutée, Blair s'approcha de Serena et les deux meilleures amies s'enlacèrent.

- Que c'est bon de te revoir! murmura Serena.

- Tu m'as tellement manquée! confirma Blair.

Elle recula d'un pas et continua:

- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir eu de temps à t'accorder depuis mon retour ce matin, mais il y a eu tellement de choses à régler avec Chuck...

- Pas forcément désagréables d'ailleurs, la taquina Serena.

Blair leva les yeux au ciel, sans réussir à estomper le léger sourire qui lui montait aux lèvres.

- Nous avions du temps à rattraper en urgence...

Les deux jeunes femmes gloussèrent.

- Tu as de la chance, profites-en! l'encouragea Serena.

Le sourire de Blair disparut.

- Oui... Car je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit l'amour fou entre Baizen et toi... Tu n'as pas arrêté d'éviter son regard durant tout le dîner! Lui, par contre, te dévorait des yeux... Mais je reconnais que tu es bien plus appétissante qu'un vulgaire plat grec!

Serena éclata de rire.

- Merci!

- Alors? Tu m'expliques? Parce que moi, quand je suis partie, c'était l'amour fou entre vous deux, alors là je suis un peu perdue...

Serena s'appuya sur la vasque du lavabo.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire... Il n'a rien fait de … méchant. Je veux dire, il reste gentil, disponible, il fait tout son possible pour aider Chuck dans son enquête...

- Mais...

- Mais je n'arrive pas à lui faire confiance. C'est peut-être idiot mais le fait qu'il appartienne à ce club me gêne. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a couché avec d'autres femmes, c'est plutôt sa fascination pour le mystère, le secret, les complots... Je trouve ça malsain.

- Tu me trouves malsaine alors? s'amusa Blair.

Serena secoua la tête.

- Rien à voir... Et puis je ne couche pas avec toi que je sache!

Blair sourit. Serena se tourna vers le miroir et regarda son reflet, l'air soudain très triste.

- Tu sais, tout ce qui est arrivé à mon père... J'ai beau essayer de relativiser, ça me touche. Il était mon héros, et finalement je découvre que ce n'est qu'une crapule égoïste et camée. Comment croire un autre homme dans ce cas? Surtout à un homme qui marche continuellement sur le fil?

Sans décrocher son regard du reflet de Serena dans le miroir, Blair paraphrasa:

- Tu as besoin d'un homme en qui tu peux avoir confiance. Et Carter n'est pas ce genre d'homme.

Serena acquiesça avec un soupir.

- Pourtant je sais qu'il essaye! Mais j'ai trop peur du jour où il échouera. Je n'arrive plus à lui ouvrir mon coeur, de peur de ce qui se passera ensuite...

- Tu te rends compte que tu risques de passer à côté d'une folle histoire d'amour à cause de ça? Et, même si tu largues effectivement Baizen, que comptes-tu faire pour tes histoires suivantes? Oh je sais: tu devrais ne plus jamais sortir avec personne et devenir bonne soeur!

Gagné: elle avait arraché un sourire à S. Mais celui-ci s'effaça aussitôt, remplacé par un mordillement de lèvres.

- Justement, c'est ça le pire... Je connais déjà un homme si droit que je peux lui faire aveuglément confiance...

Blair roula des yeux, furieuse.

- Ah non! Tu ne vas pas remettre le couvert avec Dan Humphrey!

Serena pouffa.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit... Franchement, avec tout ce que notre famille traverse en ce moment, ce serait la pire des options... Non, j'ai besoin de Dan en tant qu'ami. Enfin, plus qu'un ami. Une sorte de... Un...

Elle secoua la tête, perdue.

- Peu importe, ce n'est pas le sujet. Dans tous les cas, ce que je veux dire c'est que, si j'arrive encore à faire confiance en un homme, ça veut dire que tout n'est pas perdu! C'est juste que Carter n'est pas le bon...

Blair eut un petit sourire peiné.

- Pauvre Carter... Tu vas lui briser le coeur...

- Je sais.

- Tu vas lui dire quand?

- Aucune idée. Dès que nous nous retrouverons seuls j'imagine...

Blair fit la grimace.

- Flûte, si je l'avais su plus tôt, c'est une photo de lui tout dépité que j'aurais envoyée à Gossip Girl!

Serena haussa les sourcils.

- Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as envoyé?

- Moi? Rien du tout... D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas si ça a été envoyé.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain et fit signe à S de la suivre.

- Mais on ne va pas tarder à le savoir...

***** * * Scène 2 * * *****

_Après avoir dit au revoir à Serena, Dan, Vanessa, Eric et Jonathan – qui devaient rester au loft afin d'aider Rufus à annuler le mariage, le tout sous la tutelle de Dorota que Blair leur avait envoyée en renfort - Chuck, Blair, Nate, Jenny et Carter se mirent en route pour l'appartement secret de Keith où ils devaient avancer dans leur enquête sur la mort de Bart Bass. _

_Le trajet en limousine se déroula en silence. Suite aux confidences de Serena dans la salle de bain, Blair observait Carter d'un oeil neuf, le plaignant presque. Celui-ci n'y prêta cependant pas attention, trop occupé à méditer, le regard tourné vers les rues new-yorkaises plus grises que jamais sous le ciel maussade. Même chose pour Jenny, à l'étonnement de Nate qui essaya à plusieurs reprises de capter son regard, en vain. Quelle mouche l'avait piquée? Quant à Chuck, il observa ces échanges de regards en tentant de deviner les intentions de chacun._

Arrivés à un pâté de maison de leur destination, Chuck demanda au chauffeur de s'arrêter. Tout le monde sortit de la limousine et Carter, Nate et lui s'emparèrent de trois cartons volumineux dans le coffre avant que le véhicule ne se remette en route, laissant ses passagers sur le trottoir.

- A tout à l'heure. Soyez prudents... susurra Chuck.

Chacun partit dans une direction différente. Quelque part, l'orage gronda.

- Rien à signaler? demanda Chuck en refermant la porte sur Carter.

Celui-ci secoua la tête et pénétra dans le studio où on avait été obligé d'allumer la lampe malgré l'heure peu tardive.

- J'ai l'impression d'être dans Harry Potter! s'exclama Jenny, ravie. Vous savez, dans le tome 7, quand les amis d'Harry prennent tous du polynectar pour lui ressembler et lui permettre de rejoindre sa planque incognito!

Un silence affligé lui répondit.

- Bande d'ignorants... râla-t-elle doucement, mais plus pour se donner une contenance que par réel mépris.

- Mais je t'en prie Little J, commença Blair d'un ton qui ne disait rien qui vaille, si tu connaissais un autre moyen de cacher l'endroit où nous allons entreposer les dossiers de plus de deux cent personnes influentes et participant à des orgies, tu aurais dû nous le dire! Ou mieux: sortir ta baguette magique!

Jenny pâlit légèrement. Elle se leva et rejoignit aussi calmement que possible la salle de bain où elle s'enferma à double tour.

- Tu pourrais être plus sympa quand même... intervint Nate.

Blair haussa les épaules.

- Bon, on les ouvre ces dossiers? s'impatienta Carter.

Chuck hocha la tête. Blair, Nate et lui ouvrirent les trois cartons sur la table basse, qui révélèrent sans surprise une petite centaine de dossiers dans chacun d'entre eux. Carter poussa un soupir.

- Eh ben on n'est pas couché...

- On n'a pas de piste pour savoir où commencer? demanda Nate, inquiet. Parce que si on doit tout éplucher...

Chuck garda le silence, peu désireux de reconnaître que, cette fois encore, ils partaient à l'aveuglette.

- Allons allons, gronda Blair, je sais que la lecture n'a jamais été ton fort Nate, mais tu n'as qu'à prendre ça comme ton travail de vacances! Occupe-toi des personnes dont le nom de famille commencent par un A. Carter des B. Jenny, quand elle aura fini de bouder, s'occupera des H. Et moi des W.

- Et moi? demanda Chuck.

- Toi, parcours les autres des yeux au cas où un nom t'interpelle plus qu'un autre.

- Au fait, comment t'as choisi les lettres? demanda Nate.

- Prends ça pour un autre travail de vacances, se moqua Blair. Lecture + logique, tu seras fin prêt à affronter Columbia à la rentrée!

Nate lança un regard vers la salle de bain. Ca faisait presque vingt minutes que Jenny avait disparu là-dedans, elle prenait un bain ou quoi?

- On n'y arrivera jamais... soupira Carter à côté de lui.

Le jeune Baizen lâcha le dossier qu'il avait entre les mains.

- A ce rythme, il nous faudra des semaines pour tout parcourir correctement! ajouta-t-il. On devrait peut-être demander aux autres de venir nous aider?

- Aux autres ou seulement à Serena? se moqua Blair. Non, Rufus a besoin d'eux. Dorota vient de m'envoyer un message pour me dire qu'ils commençaient tout juste à rédiger le carton d'excuse et, apparemment, il y a débat.

Elle se tourna vers Chuck.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose?

Il secoua la tête.

- J'ai déjà parcouru rapidement les Z, les Y et les V. Je connais la plupart des noms bien sûr, mais aucun ne me saute aux yeux...

- Il nous faudrait une piste... murmura Blair. Quelque chose avec lequel recouper ces dossiers pour savoir par où commencer...

Elle releva la tête et chercha quelque chose du regard. Enfin, elle se leva et s'empara d'un ordinateur portable qui traînait sur le bureau.

- Tu connais le mot de passe de l'ordinateur de Mr Van Der Woodsen? s'étonna Nate.

- Serena me l'a donné: « labelette ».

- « Labelette »? répéta Nate.

- C'est le surnom que lui donnait son père lorsqu'elle était petite...

Elle pianota sur l'appareil et poussa finalement un petit cri de triomphe.

- Jonathan m'a transféré un mail de Gossip Girl! expliqua-t-elle. Et il y a une pièce jointe!

Les trois garçons se retrouvèrent aussitôt derrière elle tandis qu'elle ouvrait la missive.

**Votre requête attise ma curiosité, je me demande bien ce que vous manigancez! Alors prenez garde à votre petit secret: je vous ai à l'oeil, et je finis TOUJOURS par découvrir le pot-aux-roses!**

**Dans tous les cas une promesse est une promesse...**

**Votre clé 2G**

Et, en effet, des centaines de clichés s'étalaient désormais sous leurs yeux.

- Je me demande bien ce que Jonathan lui a envoyé en fin de compte? s'interrogea Nate.

A cet instant, tous leurs portables émirent le petit bip signalant une nouvelle missive.

- Ben je crois que je vais pas tarder à avoir la réponse! rigola-t-il.

Tandis que Chuck et lui ouvraient le message, Blair et Carter échangèrent un regard sombre et entendu.

**Bas les masques! Il semblerait que Nathaniel se soit rendu à un bal costumé, et ce très récemment étant donné l'état de son bronzage! Mais, mais... Dans ces cas-là... Ces boucles brunes... Serait-il possible que Sieur Archibald se soit lassé des pieux baisers de Little J pour baiser ardemment Lovely V?**

Nate releva la tête, bouche bée. Son regard croisa celui de Chuck, aussi étonné que lui. Mais très vite, son attention fut happée par une silhouette menue qui se tenait bien droite devant la porte de la salle de bain.

Il se leva précipitamment.

- Jenny! Je peux tout t'expliquer!

Le visage impassible, la jeune fille plongea son regard dans le sien. Après un temps qui lui sembla interminable, elle avança à leur rencontre, aussi droite que digne.

- Inutile, déclara-t-elle fermement en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le tapis de l'autre côté de la table, aussi loin que possible de lui, en évitant soigneusement son regard.

- Mais...

- J'ai dit que c'était inutile, Nate! répondit-elle de manière cinglante en plantant ses yeux sur lui.

Nate était abasourdi. Jamais Jenny ne lui avait parlé ainsi... Il n'eut pas le temps de protester davantage.

- Tu savais que Jonathan allait envoyer ce cliché à Gossip Girl? demandait déjà Chuck.

- Jonathan n'a rien à voir là-dedans. C'est moi qui le lui ai envoyé.

Chuck réfléchit un instant.

- Merci, finit-il par murmurer.

Jenny hocha la tête.

Nate, de son côté, ne savait plus quoi faire. Il aurait préféré que Jenny se mette en colère, qu'elle pleure, qu'elle le frappe... Mais là, cette attitude froide et distante... Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Ca n'allait pas du tout. Il l'avait perdue, c'était certain.

Paniqué, il fit un pas en avant et bredouilla:

- Mais il faut que tu saches...

Un « boum » l'interrompit. Regardant ses pieds, Nate eut la surprise de voir qu'il avait percuté la table basse et que deux des cartons étaient tombés à la renverse, déversant leur contenu sur le sol. Tandis que Blair poussait un juron rageur derrière son ordinateur, Carter se précipita pour sauver le dernier carton à l'équilibre précaire.

- Ca suffit! intervint Chuck.

Le jeune Bass se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

- Nate, nous avons assez de soucis pour le moment pour ne pas en rajouter... Jenny ne souhaite visiblement pas régler cette affaire sur la place publique, respecte son choix et patiente un peu. Vous parlerez plus tard.

Nate croisa le regard froid et dur de Jenny. Enfin, après un temps d'hésitation, il finit par faire un pas en arrière et s'assit sur sa chaise. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre de toute façon?

- Désolé... murmura-t-il.

- Tu peux! râla Blair en désignant les dossiers mélangés sur le sol. On va perdre un temps fou pour tout reclasser!

- Commençons par les photos de GG, temporisa Chuck. Il faut que nous recouvrions notre calme...

Le premier visionnage avait été éprouvant pour Chuck. Bien sûr, il s'était préparé au spectacle de tôle froissée qui l'attendait, mais jamais il n'avait envisagé scène aussi violente... Le côté conducteur du coupé sport, là où était assis son père au moment de l'impact, n'existait plus, tout simplement. En revanche, des traînées de sang, elles, étaient bien visibles sur le macadam.

Blair avait serré sa main tout du long, lui faisant presque mal. Sans elle il aurait craqué... Le visionnage était maintenant terminé mais sa rétine était comme imprimée d'une des dernières images: la civière, sur laquelle reposait un corps pudiquement recouvert d'une housse, pénétrant dans l'ambulance. Il le savait: cette vision ne le quitterait plus jamais.

Heureusement Blair prit le contrôle de la situation.

- Vous avez remarqué quelque chose de particulier? demanda-t-elle aux autres.

Ils secouèrent la tête en silence, eux aussi choqués par la violence de la scène et atterrés en imaginant ce que Chuck ressentait en cet instant.

- Prêts à regarder une deuxième fois? Observez bien tous les détails cette fois-ci, il y a peut-être quelque chose qui nous a échappé...

Ils acquiescèrent du chef. Chuck lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas se tourner vers lui pour lui poser la même question.

L'inspection reprit en silence quand, enfin, au cliché cent trente-huit, Carter poussa un cri de surprise. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, les yeux pleins d'espoir. Le jeune Baizen se contenta de pointer du doigt un coin de la photographie qui représentait une bande de badauds en train de satisfaire sa curiosité. Chuck se concentra sur la petite dizaine de personnes mais il fut vite contraint d'admettre qu'il n'y avait a priori là rien de particulier: un couple de personnes âgées à la mine joyeusement horrifiée, une femme noire d'une quarantaine d'années qui montrait la voiture à ses deux enfants âgés d'une dizaine d'années, un homme de race blanche en costume qui observait la scène sans interrompre sa conversation téléphonique, une jeune femme d'origine indienne qui regardait gravement la carcasse démolie, et enfin un couple de touristes asiatiques qui prenaient des photos de l'accident au même titre qu'ils avaient photographié l'Empire State Building ou la Statue de la Liberté quelques heures plus tôt.

- Passe à la photo suivante, ordonna Carter. Il faut que je sois sûr...

Blair s'éxécuta, sans même se plaindre de son ton quelque peu autoritaire.

- Agrandis...

Chacun retenait son souffle.

- Aucun doute... murmura-t-il finalement.

- Quoi à la fin? s'impatienta Blair.

La gorge de Chuck était trop nouée pour qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Le doigt de Carter se posa lentement sur un des badauds.

La jeune femme indienne.

- C'est Amaïdhi, annonça-t-il en regardant Chuck. La secrétaire d'Anton Camden...

Un silence lourd s'ensuivit. Enfin, Blair posa l'ordinateur sur le canapé et s'agenouilla sur le sol.

- Il y a forcément un dossier. Aidez-moi à le trouver...

Tous les cinq s'éxécutèrent. Au bout de quelques minutes, Nate s'exclama:

- Je l'ai!

Il tendit un dossier intitulé « A. Camden » à Chuck et celui-ci le parcourut précipitamment des yeux. Enfin il releva la tête vers Blair.

- On y va tout de suite... obtempéra cette dernière.

Elle se releva et enfila rapidement sa veste.

- Vous, vous restez là et vous classez les dossiers. On vous appelle dès qu'on a du nouveau...


	15. Chapter 15

***** * * Voix-off Gossip Girl * * *****

**Repérés: Chuck Bass et Blair Waldorf filant à vive allure dans un taxi. Mais où vont-ils? Réponse dans un instant... En attendant, pourquoi ne pas jeter un oeil sur l'autre moitié de la petite bande?**

***** * * Scène 1 * * *****

- Je crrrois que tout le monde est enfin d'accorrrd? demanda Dorota.

Le début de soirée avait été consacré à la rédaction du carton de désinvitation, ce qui n'avait pas été une mince affaire: Melle Serena et Mr Eric penchaient pour un « report à une date non-confirmée de la cérémonie », formulation qui avait scandalisé Mr Daniel et Melle Vanessa. Ces deux derniers voulaient au contraire spécifier dans l'annonce que Mrs Van Der Woodsen était à l'origine de l'annulation – afin de préserver la réputation de Mr Humphrey – ce à quoi s'étaient bien évidemment opposés Melle Serena et Mr Eric. Tchort vozmi!

Elle avait dû faire preuve de toute sa diplomatie et de toute son autorité bienveillante pour les convaincre de trouver un terrain d'entente. Heureusement, Mr Humphrey était comme elle d'avis à rédiger le carton le plus laconique possible, et les enfants s'étaient finalement rangés à leur avis.

- Je rrrelis le carrrton une dernièrrre fois, annonça-t-elle. _« Mr Rufus Humphrey et Mrs Lilian Van Der Woodsen sont au regret de devoir annuler leur cérémonie de mariage initialement prévu le samedi 15 août 2009 en la cathédrale St-Patrick, NYC. Veuillez agréer ces quelques modestes fleurs en témoignage de leurs plus plates excuses.»_

Elle releva la tête et toisa les quatre enfants, bras croisés sur le canapé.

- Ca ira... déclara Melle Serena.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux p'pa... ajouta Mr Daniel.

A côté de Dorota, Mr Humphrey hocha la tête.

- Alors c'est bon pour nous, conclut le jeune homme.

- Hallelujah! soupira Dorota en levant les mains au ciel.

Les quatre enfants ne purent réprimer un petit sourire.

- Bon, il ne reste plus qu'à décider quelles fleurs on va envoyer avec le carton! déclara Melle Vanessa avec bonne humeur. Pourquoi pas des roses?

- Des roses? répliqua Mr Eric. Ce sont les fleurs de l'amour! Non, il faut un truc plus raffiné... Pourquoi pas une orchidée?

- Si je peux me permettre... intervint doucement Mr Jonathan installé à son ordinateur légèrement derrière eux. Dans la symbolique des fleurs, les orchidées représentent la ferveur. Ca ne semble donc guère approprié.

- Ah! triompha Melle Vanessa.

- Pourquoi pas du lilas? proposa alors timidement Mr Jonathan. C'est le symbole de l'amitié...

- Du lilas? protestèrent en choeur Mr Eric et Melle Vanessa.

Dorota poussa un soupir de découragement et laissa tomber sa tête vers l'avant. Elle allait devoir envoyer un message à Vanya et lui dire de ne pas l'attendre pour aller se coucher...

***** * * Scène 2 * * *****

**Chuck tendit sa carte de visite au majordome.**

- Veuillez informer Mr Camden que Charles Bass souhaite lui parler de toute urgence.

Le majordome s'inclina poliment et leur fit signe d'entrer. Après la moiteur lourde de la rue, les deux jeunes gens savourèrent d'autant plus l'air climatisé dans la maison. Le majordome disparut sans bruit, les laissant seuls dans le hall majestueux.

- Tu crois qu'il va accepter de nous recevoir à cette heure? demanda Blair.

- Il...

- Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous faites chez moi au milieu de la nuit?

Blair et Chuck levèrent la tête vers le haut de l'escalier marmoréen où ils découvrirent une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, sourcils froncés et lèvres serrées. Malgré l'heure tardive, elle était encore vêtue de son tailleur noir. Elle venait sans doute de rentrer du travail.

- Mrs Camden je suppose? répondit Chuck. Voici Blair Waldorf et je suis...

- Je sais qui vous êtes, trancha la femme.

Elle commença à descendre les marches.

- En revanche, poursuivit-elle, j'attends toujours la réponse à ma question jeune homme: que faites-vous chez moi?

Elle s'immobilisa face à eux. Chuck était décontenancé: Mrs Camden était aussi glaciale que son mari était -faussement- jovial.

- Je...

- Ils sont là pour moi Martha!

Anton Camden apparut derrière son épouse. Il était vêtu d'un peignoir en velours bleu nuit, qu'il n'avait sans doute pas eu le temps de troquer contre une tenue plus appropriée en entendant la voix de sa femme résonner dans le hall d'entrée. Il l'embrassa sur la joue, mais celle-ci ne se dérida pas pour autant.

- J'attendais ces messieurs dames ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas. Rose t'a préparé un en-cas dans la salle à manger, tu devrais aller te restaurer un peu.

Martha Camden hésita un instant, laissant son regard aller des uns aux autres.

- Soit. Ne sois pas trop long... J'ai à te parler.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr...

Anton Camden la regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire bienveillant. Lorsqu'elle eut disparu, il se tourna vers ses deux invités, le visage soudain beaucoup moins amical et les yeux remplis d'éclairs.

- Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous faites ici?

La bibliothèque était digne d'un décor de cinéma: partout, de vieilles étagères en merisier massif portaient des livres reliés et précieux tandis que sur des guéridons raffinés trônaient de petites lampes qui offraient à la pièce une lumière mystérieusement tamisée. Les rideaux n'étant pas fermés, un éclair silencieux venait parfois fendre les immenses fenêtres à croisillons.

Debout au milieu de la pièce, les trois protagonistes se fusillaient du regard.

- Nous savons tout Camden, finit par annoncer Chuck.

- Tout quoi?

Chuck balança le dossier qu'il avait à la main sur le guéridon le plus proche. Le quadragénaire hésita un instant et finit par s'en emparer. En découvrant son contenu, ses sourcils se haussèrent par paliers, à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture.

- Comment vous êtes-vous fournis ces renseignements? demanda-t-il enfin.

- Ne jouez pas l'innocent! intervint Blair. Vous savez très bien que c'est le dossier que Bart avait monté contre vous, tout comme il avait un dossier sur chaque membre de la Société...

Le visage d'Anton Camden se tordit en un rictus et il répondit, plus pour lui-même qu'à Blair:

- Bien évidemment... J'aurais dû me douter que Bart avait un dossier me concernant, même si j'étais son bras droit.

- Vous croyez vraiment nous faire croire que vous l'ignoriez? se gausa la jeune fille.

Camden hésita.

- Pas de commentaire, finit-il par trancher.

Les lèvres de Chuck se retroussèrent en un demi-sourire moqueur.

- De toute manière, cela serait parfaitement inutile. Il est évident que vous connaissez l'existence de ces dossiers, puisque c'est précisemment la raison pour laquelle vous avez fait assassiner mon père.

- Vraiment? riposta Camden d'un ton amusé.

Chuck ne se laissa pas désarçonner par le ton de son aîné. Il se dirigea vers un guéridon qui portait une carafe au contenu ambré qu'il entreprit de déboucher.

- Je me suis longtemps demandé pourquoi, le soir de l'infiltration, vous étiez revenu aussi vite dans votre chambre secrète, surprenant Nate et Vanessa en train d'essayer de s'y introduire. Et puis j'ai finalement compris: c'est parce que vous _cherchiez_ Nate, vous saviez _déjà_ qu'il était un espion à ma solde avant même de le surprendre.

Camden ne répondit pas et Chuck remplit deux verres d'alcool.

- Même chose lorsque vous avez deviné que Carter m'avait introduit par l'escalier en colimaçon dans la maison. Sauf talent divinatoire, c'était un brin trop précis à mon goût... C'était comme si vous aviez des yeux partout: dans la cabine où Nate s'était changé et où nous avions communiqué par téléphone ; puis au niveau de la porte par laquelle Carter m'avait fait entrer...

Chuck s'approcha de Blair et lui tendit un des verres. Ils échangèrent un sourire carnassier et trinquèrent.

- C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris: vous aviez _effectivement_ des yeux partout. Et ces yeux, ce sont des caméras, reliées au précieux ordinateur portable que vous cachez dans votre chambre secrète. Ces petites caméras discrètes filment les ébats de vos « invités », que vous pouvez ensuite faire chanter puisque vous en connaissez l'identité, les relations et les influences.

Il avala une gorgée d'alcool.

- Vous imaginez un peu le pouvoir d'un homme qui aurait à sa merci tout ce que Manhattan a de plus riche, de plus prospère, de plus puissant? Cet homme serait un roi. Que dis-je? Un empereur! Mais quelle audace! Quel panache! Quel sens de l'investissement! Et sans vouloir vous vexer Anton, ce portrait ne vous ressemble guère... Non, l'homme qui a commencé à faire chanter les puissants de ce monde à travers la Société, c'était mon père.

En voyant la mâchoire d'Anton Camden se contracter, Chuck sourit: il avait tout bon...

- Ensuite, c'est l'histoire du vizir qui voulait devenir calife à la place du calife... Vous avez décidé de le faire éliminer pour prendre sa place.

Anton Camden garda le silence un instant. Chuck et Blair échangèrent un regard triomphant, sûrs de l'avoir acculé, lorsque celui-ci éclata de rire.

- Et nous voilà reparti dans une histoire à dormir debout!

Il avait eu beau se promettre de ne pas trembler face à la technique de mépris destabilisateur d'Anton Camden, Chuck fut quand même ébranlé dans ses positions. Blair, quant à elle, était bouche bée.

- Je ne nierai pas l'existence des dossiers ni le but réel de la Société Charles... Ton père était un grand homme, un visionnaire au sens pragmatique. C'est en effet afin de faire chanter les puissants, sans jamais révéler qui il était, qu'il a fondé la Société. Une arme absolue, et en tout anonymat.

Il s'approcha à son tour du guéridon et se servit un verre.

- Je n'avais néanmoins pas conscience de cette arme avant Noël dernier. En effet, c'est seulement à la mort de Bart que j'ai eu accès à l'ordinateur secret qu'il conservait dans un coffre de banque - et dont j'avais un double de la clé, avec interdiction formelle de m'en servir sauf en cas d'urgence absolue. C'est alors que j'ai vu les dossiers, les vidéos, et le résumé des tractations qui se déroulaient en coulisse. Jusque là, je n'avais pas conscience des enjeux économiques et politiques de la Société. J'avais accepté d'en être le visage en toute sincérité, par hédonisme réel.

Il leva son verre dans leur direction, comme pour trinquer, avant d'avaler une gorgée.

- Je ne nierai pas non plus que j'ai volontairement tenté de t'éloigner de la Société car, en toute logique, c'est toi qui aurais dû hériter de cette arme. Mais, lorsque j'en ai eu connaissance, je l'ai bien entendu convoitée. Qui pourrait m'en blâmer? En six mois, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'en tester la force à plusieurs reprises, et autant vous dire qu'elle entre dans la catégorie « Arme de Destruction Massive »: rien ni personne n'y résiste...

- Vous reconnaissez donc que... commença Chuck.

- Je ne reconnais rien du tout! le coupa l'homme d'affaires. Je vous répète que je n'avais pas conscience des enjeux de la Société avant la mort de Bart! Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait assassiner dans ces conditions?

Un silence lui répondit, durant lequel un éclair zébra à nouveau les vitres.

- Dans ces cas-là, intervint finalement Blair, pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce que votre secrétaire faisait précisemment sur les lieux de l'accident le jour de la mort de Mr Bass?

- Amaïdhi? s'étonna, apparemment sincèrement, le quadragénaire. Voilà qui est...

Mais il s'interrompit soudain dans ses propos. Ses yeux papillonnèrent très vite, comme s'il était en proie à une réflexion intense, et tout à coup il blémit. Il déglutit avec difficulté et, avec beaucoup de calme, répondit enfin:

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Le hasard sans doute... Maintenant, si vous n'avez plus d'autres questions, je vous prierais de bien vouloir quitter ma propriété.

Chuck et Blair échangèrent un regard interloqué: qu'est-ce que ce changement d'attitude radical pouvait bien signifier?

Pour la première fois de la soirée, le tonnerre gronda au loin.

***** * * Scène 3 * * *****

**La porte s'était à peine refermée sur Chuck et Blair que Carter déclara ne pas se sentir concerné par le classement des dossiers et qu'il alluma la télévision, confortablement installé sur le canapé, pieds sur la table basse.**

Jenny lui lança un regard noir, avant de se mettre à la tâche sans broncher. Face à elle, Nate l'imita aussitôt, sans réussir à s'empêcher de lui lancer régulièrement des regards inquiets.

Ce qu'il redoutait le plus s'était produit, et il ne savait plus quoi faire. Si au moins il pouvait expliquer ses raisons à Jenny! Il n'aurait pas dû lui cacher la vérité, il s'en mordait les doigts désormais, mais à l'époque il avait vraiment pensé agir pour le mieux. Mais de toute façon, même si elle l'écoutait, est-ce que cela changerait quoi que ce soit à la situation? Elle était viscéralement jalouse de V, elle l'avait suffisamment prouvé durant la préparation de la fête de Lily et Rufus, pourrait-elle seulement lui pardonner?

Nate était désespéré. Il aimait Jenny plus que jamais, essayait véritablement de se montrer à la hauteur, et pourtant il était coincé, incapable de faire un pas en avant pour arranger la situation et encore moins un pas en arrière pour faire le deuil de leur relation.

Il ne remarqua pas le sourire sarcastique de Carter au-dessus d'eux tandis qu'il observait tour à tour Jenny, soi-disant passionnée par sa tâche, et Nate, véritablement passionné par Jenny.

- J'me demande bien si Keith a pensé à mettre une bière ou deux au frigo! déclara-t-il en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine américaine et ouvrit le réfrigérateur.

- Nada! J'ai repéré une épicerie à deux rues d'ici, vous voulez quelque chose?

- Tu ne devrais pas sortir, commença Jenny, Chuck ne...

- Na na na na na! l'imita Carter d'une voix de crecelle. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Le dire à la maîtresse?

Jenny rougit.

- Elle a raison, intervint Nate. Il vaut mieux être prudent, tu devrais rester là.

- Vraiment? rétorqua Carter. Et comment tu vas faire pour régler tes problèmes de coeur si je prétexte pas une soudaine envie de bière?

Il passa sa veste sur son épaule et ouvrit la porte.

- A plus!

La porte claqua derrière lui.

Jenny et Nate échangèrent automatiquement un regard abasourdi, mais l'adolescente baissa aussitôt la tête, les lèvres plissées par la contrariété. Elle se remit à l'ouvrage, avec toutefois une légère précipitation qui trahit son trouble. Nate ne put s'empêcher de sourire: au moins, il ne lui était pas tout à fait indifférent...

Bouche ouverte, il aspira une grande bouffée d'air puis l'expira lentement, essayant de détendre le moindre de ses muscles. Finalement, il posa sa main sur celle de Jenny, à la recherche de documents sur le sol.

- Jen...

Dans ce simple mot, le plus beau du monde, il y avait une demande, et une supplique. La jeune fille ne répondit rien, mais cessa de s'activer. Ce n'était pas si mal, après la manière dont elle l'avait vertement coupé tout à l'heure. Encouragé, il s'avança et posa son autre main sous son visage.

- Jen...

Elle ne réagit pas non plus et se contenta de garder les yeux baissés. Nate releva alors doucement son visage, prêt à affronter ses yeux furieux, sa haine ou, pire, son désintérêt. Mais il ne s'était pas préparé à _ça_.

Loin de la colère, le bleu de ses iris était délavé, triste, vidé. Où étaient passées les pépites violettes, l'éclat doré et la brillance parfaite qu'il avait tant aimés?

La phrase de Dan lui revint en tête:

_- Si tu la brusques trop, tu pourrais la briser..._

Nate fut si choqué qu'il relâcha la pression sous le visage de Jenny, qui en profita pour baisser à nouveau la tête et se relancer dans le tri des dossiers.

Le charme était rompu.

De son côté, Nate était choqué. Il l'avait brisée... Il ne comprenait pas trop encore comment, mais il l'avait fait. Jenny lui avait offert son coeur, et il l'avait tellement malmené qu'il n'en restait plus rien. Et elle ne lui en voulait même pas. Elle était juste … oui, c'était le mot juste … brisée.

- Jen... répéta-t-il, hébété.

- Nate.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une réponse. Néanmoins, la voix de la jeune fille ne tremblait pas et, lorsqu'elle releva la tête, ses prunelles ne trahissaient pas la moindre fêlure.

- Y'a un truc bizarre là... ajouta-t-elle.

Et elle lui tendit un dossier. Nate s'en empara et, en découvrant l'identité du membre, fronça les sourcils.

- « M. Camden »? s'interroga-t-il à voix haute.

Jenny fit une petite moue prouvant que, elle non plus, ne comprenait pas. Elle vint se placer à côté de lui tandis qu'il ouvrait le document.

- Martha Camden, la femme d'Anton! s'exclama Nate.

Ils échangèrent un regard interloqué et commencèrent à parcourir le document. L'information était tellement inattendue que tous deux en oublièrent un instant la scène qui venait de se dérouler, concentrés sur leur mission, fidèles envers et contre tout à Chuck. Chacun marmonnait ainsi à son tour les informations principales du dossier:

- Née le 4 juillet 1959 dans le Dakota du Sud... commença Nate. Fille d'un colonel conservateur et d'une femme au foyer...

- Des études de droit à Princeton où elle rencontre Anton, son cadet de trois ans... poursuivit Jenny.

- Mariage en 88...

- Une fille, Chastity, en 94... Pas très rapide! commenta Jenny.

- Carrière prestigieuse dans le cabinet new-yorkais de _Cleary Gottlieb Steen & Hamilton LLP_...

- Soutient Georges W Bush lors de ses deux campagnes...

- Amie proche de John Tune, sénateur du Dakota du Sud depuis 2005...

- C'est pas le type qui a reçu un 100/100 par l'_American Conservative Union_ il y a quelques années?

Nate hocha la tête.

- La vache... siffla Jenny. Son mari doit pas rigoler tous les jours! Quoi d'autre?

- Devrait se présenter aux sénatoriales contre Kirsten Gillibrand en novembre 2010 pour reprendre le poste vacant d'Hilary Clinton à New York...

- Ah oui, j'en ai entendu parler je crois... Attends! Et c'est quoi ça? Grave accident d'équitation en 96?

- Qui a failli la laisser paralysée à vie... confirma Nate. Rééducation pendant dix-huit mois qui lui a permis de retrouver l'usage de ses jambes...

- Malgré une cicatrice de quatre-vingt-douze points de suture sur le dos et les fesses...

- Sur le dos et les fesses?

Nate fronça les sourcils et répéta, perplexe:

- Le dos et les fesses...

Il se tourna vers Jenny et s'exclama:

- Oh mon Dieu!

- Quoi?

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, il se leva et se dirigea vers la reproduction du Picasso qu'il ôta soigneusement du mur avant d'ouvrir le coffre-fort dissimulé derrière.

- Chuck a remis les films ici par sécurité...

- Ceux que Keith a enregistrés en 98 lors d'une des soirées de la Société?

Nate acquiesça, tout en insérant une des cassettes dans le camescope relié au téléviseur. Pris d'une idée, il se tourna, gêné, vers Jenny.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de rester...

Se rappelant dans quelles circonstances ils avaient regardé la première fois les bandes, Jenny rougit violemment.

- Ca ira... bafouilla-t-elle.

Nate décida de ne pas insister et appuya sur la touche « play » mais, aussitôt après, il accéléra le rythme. Tout à coup, il arrêta la bande et pointa du doigt quelque chose.

- Regarde!

- Ouah la vache, ça c'est une sacrée cicatrice! s'exclama Jenny. Tu crois que c'est elle?

- Difficile d'en douter... Et regarde un peu la suite!

Les yeux de Jenny s'arrondirent.

- Oh mais... Elle est... Avec une femme!

Nate hocha la tête. Sans un mot, chacun décrocha son téléphone et, au bout de quelques secondes, raccrocha.

- Le téléphone de Chuck est éteint, annonça Nate.

- Même chose pour celui de Blair, poursuivit Jenny. Ils doivent être arrivés.

- J'appelle Carter tout de suite. Il doit connaître l'adresse.


	16. Chapter 16

***** * * Voix-off Gossip Girl * * *****

**Je compte sur vous pour ouvrir grand vos yeux et fermer grand votre bouche: comme l'orage, la vérité ne saurait tarder à éclater!**

***** * * Scène 1 * * *****

Adossé à la fenêtre derrière laquelle Brooklyn déployait ses lumières, Dan était plongé dans l'étude de son téléphone portable.

- Je suis vraiment désolée pour Jenny...

En relevant la tête, il découvrit Serena qui l'avait rejoint et qui s'appuyait maintenant en douceur contre la vitre.

- Elle est tellement soucieuse de son image... expliqua Dan. Ce sera difficile pour elle d'assumer le ridicule de la situation...

- Je ne crois pas que Nate ait embrassé Vanessa par sentiment. C'était sans doute pour la protéger durant l'infiltration.

- C'est ce que V m'a dit, confirma Dan en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa meilleure amie.

Un peu plus loin, sur le canapé, Vanessa, Eric et Jonathan polémiquaient toujours sur le choix des fleurs avec Rufus et Dorota en guise d'arbitres.

- Mais ce sera quand même dur pour elle de croiser le regard des autres... ajouta-t-il.

- Elle s'en remettra. Crois-moi.

Dan comprit aussitôt que Serena parlait d'expérience.

Chacun tourna son regard vers la ville illuminée, savourant cet instant où, comme autrefois, ils se comprenaient sans mots.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été davantage là pour toi ces derniers temps... finit par déclarer Dan. Entre le retour de ton père et le départ de ta mère, je me doute que ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours...

Serena secoua la tête gentiment.

- Tu n'as pas à te blâmer. Pour toi aussi c'est difficile, tu agis au mieux et je le sais.

- J'aurais pu mieux faire, insista Dan. Mais avec Carter dans les parages, ce n'était pas forcément évident... Je ne voulais pas semer la zizanie entre vous en me rapprochant de toi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Carter et moi sommes suffisamment doués pour nous disputer sans ton aide! plaisanta Serena.

Dan haussa un sourcil étonné et Serena baissa la tête, gênée par cette confidence non-préméditée.

- Et puis Nate a été là, ajouta-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Ah...

Un silence gêné s'abattit entre eux, temps durant lequel Dan se demanda si Serena lui demandait finalement de l'épauler ou au contraire de la laisser tranquille car elle se débrouillait très bien sans lui.

- Tu me manques... finit par murmurer S.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, surpris, tandis qu'elle poursuivait:

- Je sais qu'entre nous ce ne sera jamais plus comme avant. Mais, sans parler de _nous_, toi, Dan Humphrey, tu me manques. Tes interminables monologues sur le dernier best-seller en vogue, tes initiations culinaires complètement décalées... Et puis ton humour bien sûr... Ton soutien... Tout ça me manque. Enormément.

Touché par cet aveu, Dan sourit et s'approcha d'elle pour passer son bras autour de son épaule.

- Tu me manques aussi. Il va falloir partir à la recherche le temps perdu... Une petite madeleine peut-être?

Serena sourit à la référence mais une question vint soudain la tarauder.

- En tant que quoi cette fois? Nous ne sommes plus amoureux, plus frère et soeur... Amis alors?

Dan grimaça.

- « Amis »? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois que ce mot me semblera toujours incompatible avec notre relation... Pourquoi pas tout simplement en tant que Dan et Serena?

S plongea son regard dans le sien et ses pupilles s'illuminèrent: une fois encore, il avait trouvé les mots justes et, à ses côtés, elle reprenait force et espoir. Doucement, elle posa la tête contre son épaule et, ensemble, ils regardèrent la ville zébrée d'éclairs.

Pour la première fois de la soirée, au loin, le tonnerre gronda.

***** * * Scène 2 * * *****

**Au même instant, dans une bibliothèque cossue de Manhattan, Chuck et Blair échangeaient un regard abasourdi.**

La porte s'ouvrit en douceur et le majordome qui les avait reçus vingt minutes plus tôt s'inclina.

- Mr Carter Baizen, Mr Nathaniel Archibald et Melle Jenny Humphrey, annonça-t-il.

Décidément, ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises...

- Faites-les entrer, gronda Anton Camden.

Le domestique s'inclina à nouveau et, quelques secondes plus tard, trois silhouettes familières pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Elle se placèrent aussitôt aux côtés de leurs amis et Nate se pencha vers Chuck pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille tandis que Jenny tendait un dossier à Blair.

- Anton? demanda une voix alors que la porte s'ouvrait une nouvelle fois.

Le profil sévère de Martha Camden apparut à l'instant où un nouvel éclair fissurait la bibliothèque. Comme dans une pièce de théâtre, le destin semblait réunir tous les personnages pour le dénouement final.

- J'ai entendu sonner. Ne me dis pas que nous avons d'autres invités?

Se tournant vers les cinq adolescents, ses lèvres se plissèrent davantage. Le coup de tonnerre résonna, plus rapide que le précédent: l'orage se rapprochait...

- Il semblerait que si... Vos parents ne vous ont-ils jamais appris les règles élémentaires de bienséance et de politesse, jeunes gens? Vous semble-t-il approprié de déranger ainsi d'honnêtes citoyens au beau milieu de la nuit?

- Martha, tu devrais...

- Ils nous les ont apprises, rétorqua Chuck. Tout comme ils nous ont inculqué les dix commandements fondamentaux. Dommage que cela n'ait visiblement pas été le cas de _vos_ parents...

- Je vous demande pardon? demanda Mrs Camden, outrée qu'un garçon qui n'avait même pas encore le droit de vote ose parler de la sorte de ses aînés.

- _« Tu ne tueras point »_. Ca vous dit quelque chose?

Le visage de Martha Camden se figea. Au terme de quelques secondes interminables, elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur et un sourire glacial figea ses traits de cire qu'un nouvel éclair ne rendit que plus dérangeants.

- Il semblerait que vous soyez aussi perspicace que votre père, Charles...

- En espérant ne pas finir comme lui...

Le faux sourire de Martha se fendit un peu plus. Dans ses yeux, la haine brûlait. Dehors, le tonnerre grondait. La succession de lumière et de bruit s'accéléra peu à peu dans les minutes qui suivirent.

- Comment l'avez-vous appris?

- Il suffisait d'assembler les pièces du puzzle, répondit Chuck. Dans un intérêt que j'ignore, mon père vous faisait chanter en menaçant de révéler au monde vos pratiques homosexuelles. Un véritable assassinat médiatique pour la candidate ultra-conservative aux prochaines élections sénatoriales de New York City... Alors vous l'avez fait éliminer, et envoyé votre maîtresse sur les lieux du crime vérifier que le travail avait été bien fait.

Martha Camden ne répondant pas, son mari intervint:

- C'est vrai?

Elle se tourna vers lui, plus hautaine que jamais.

- Voyons Anton, réfléchis... A part toi, qui savait que Bart était le président de la Société?

- Rien que toi, je t'avais mis dans la confidence bien évidemment...

- Voilà qui réduit la liste des suspects, trancha la femme.

Atterré, Anton Camden se replia sur lui-même.

Le silence ambiant fut interrompu par la pluie, drue, qui se mit à tambouriner contre les hautes fenêtres à croisillons.

- Vous ne semblez guère apeurée... remarqua Blair, agacée.

Une lueur de moquerie passa dans les yeux de la quinquagénaire.

- Anton?

Son mari redressa la tête.

- A ta connaissance, toutes les vidéos des soirées organisées par la Société sont dans notre coffre-fort personnel?

- Oui...

Victorieuse, elle se tourna vers Blair.

- Dans ces conditions, quelles preuves auriez-vous?

Elle s'approcha doucement vers eux, tel un félin guettant sa proie, et ajouta:

- Et quand bien même vous auriez des preuves, qu'en feriez-vous Charles?

Son interlocuteur et elle se trouvaient maintenant à quelques centimètres et se toisaient.

- Si ces bandes devaient être révélées au public, si vous deviez déposer plainte contre moi pour assassinat, que se passerait-il? Je devrais m'expliquer auprès de la police, bien évidemment. Et leur dire qui était le président de la Société, et pourquoi je l'ai fait assassiner... Est-ce ainsi que vous souhaitez que la postérité se souvienne de votre père?

- Vous ne feriez pas ça... gronda Chuck.

- Vraiment? Et pourquoi donc?

Son sourire s'effaça et, son visage collé à celui de Chuck, elle siffla:

- Je vous préviens: si je dois chuter, ce ne sera pas seule...

Cette fois, l'éclair et le tonnerre apparurent simultanément: ils étaient au coeur de l'orage...

Chuck carra la mâchoire, comme s'il faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas mordre. Nate le retint par le bras. Loin d'être impressionnée, Martha Camden eut un rictus malveillant et retourna au centre de la pièce.

- Cette conversation est terminée. Je ne vous raccompagne pas: vous connaissez le chemin de la sortie...

Chuck ne la lâcha pas des yeux mais Blair, Nate, Jenny et Carter échangèrent un regard dubitatif. Que devaient-ils faire? Que pouvaient-ils faire?

Finalement, Blair enroula son bras autour de celui de Chuck et murmura:

- Allons-y... Nous ne gagnerons rien à rester ici... Pour l'instant...

Et elle pressa légèrement son bras pour qu'il la suive. Celui-ci lâcha à contre-coeur Martha Camden du regard et la suivit à l'extérieur, suivi de près par Nate et Jenny. Carter fut le dernier à sortir mais, juste avant de franchir le seuil, il fit volte-face.

- Je savais bien que les cuisses d'Amaïdhi s'étaient ouvertes sur votre bureau! C'est juste que ce n'était pas devant le Camden que je croyais!


	17. Chapter 17

***** * * Voix-off Gossip Girl * * *****

**Près de vingt-quatre heures ont passé. Après la tempête, le ciel reste couvert en ce début de soirée ... comme les coeurs! Petit tour d'horizon...**

***** * * Scène 1 * * *****

- Attends, la coupa Carter. Laisse-moi une chance de m'expliquer avant de dire des choses irrémédiables.

Serena referma la bouche. Après tout, elle pouvait bien lui accorder au moins cela... Elle retourna à la contemplation de son martini sur le comptoir du MonKey Bar.

- Il y a quelques jours tu m'as reproché mon attitude et, avec tous ces événements, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'y répondre. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, et je comprends que ça n'a dû être agréable pour toi de m'entendre fanfaronner sur mon expérience au sein de la Société. Ce n'était pas très malin, et je m'en excuse. Mais, ce que je voudrais que tu comprennes, c'est que je l'ai fait pour toi...

Serena releva la tête, surprise et un brin moqueuse.

- Pour moi?

Carter se rapprocha d'elle.

- Tu es à une période de ta vie où le plus important pour toi est de te bâtir une famille. D'abord en allant chercher ton père à l'autre bout du monde, maintenant en essayant de préserver la cohésion avec les Humphrey... Je respecte cela. Mais ça veut aussi dire que, si je veux faire partie de ta vie, je dois m'intégrer à cette famille.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport...

- Vraiment? Pourtant pour moi c'est très clair... Comment veux-tu que je fasse partie de ce monde vu la manière dont tout le monde me traite? Ils m'ignorent totalement, ils ne m'entendent même pas quand je parle!

- C'est donc ça? se gausa Serena. Tu as essayé de faire ton intéressant pour être au centre de l'attention, comme un petit garçon de quatre ans?

Carter lui lança un regard dur.

- C'est ça, fiche-toi de moi... Mais dois-je te rappeler que les rares fois où on s'est soucié de ma présence, c'était pour me tourner en ridicule?

- Comme?

- Comme Jenny qui a sciemment oublié de me faire un costume pour la fête de Lily et Rufus, histoire de venger Chuck parce que j'avais couché avec Blair au printemps dernier!

Serena garda le silence.

- Je l'ignorais... finit-elle par murmurer.

- Il n'y a pas que ça! Il y a aussi toutes les remarques de Blair, de Chuck... Sans oublier les regards de Dan qui me rendent fou, comme s'il cherchait à savoir si je m'occupe bien de toi!

- Mais...

- Alors tu sais quoi? Je me suis dit que, si j'arrivais à vous aider, à devenir un élément essentiel de votre famille par le biais de cette enquête, alors je parviendrais peut-être à faire oublier l'ancien Carter et à m'intégrer.

Il garda le silence un instant puis, tout doucement, saisit sa main.

- Serena... Je reconnais que je n'ai pas agi de manière très maligne... Mais tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour toi. Pour nous.

Après un temps d'hésitation, la main de Serena glissa doucement de la sienne.

- Je te crois... Mais le véritable problème, vois-tu, ce n'est pas ton attitude lorsque tu parles de tes expériences passées. C'est plus global que ça... A commencer par ta simple appartenance à la Société.

- Je ne te savais pas si prude... rétorqua-t-il, amer.

Serena se mordit les lèvres.

- J'aime le sexe, oui, je ne m'en cache pas. Mais, ces deux dernières années, je l'ai toujours associé à des sentiments. Je croyais que toi aussi...

- Avec toi, oui.

- Avec moi, avec moi... répéta, exaspérée, la jolie blonde. Tu ne comprends donc pas que c'est justement ça le problème? C'est comme s'il y avait deux Carter: le vrai, et celui qui essaie de devenir le parfait petit-ami de Serena Van Der Woodsen!

Carter ne répondit pas.

- Sauf que le vrai Carter, reprit Serena, est le seul qui existe vraiment. Et, un jour, lorsque ce sera trop difficile de jouer la comédie plus longtemps, il réapparaîtra définitivement.

- A t'entendre je suis aussi montrueux que le Dr Jekyll et Mr Hyde! ricana-t-il.

Serena ne prêta pas attention à sa remarque.

- Ce jour-là, tu sais qui sera blessé? continua-t-elle. Ce sera moi.

- Je ne te ferai jamais de mal... l'implora Carter.

- Peut-être. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'en convaincre. Et donc à te faire confiance. Et en ce moment, c'est ce dont j'ai besoin plus que tout.

Malgré les yeux implorants du jeune homme, elle se laissa doucement glisser de sa chaise haute. Elle posa un billet de vint dollars sur le comptoir, prête à s'en aller.

- C'est pour Dan? demanda tout à coup Carter. C'est pour lui que tu me quittes?

Doucement, elle secoua la tête.

- Non. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'être seule pour le moment. Je t'ai vraiment aimé Carter. Ces quelques jours aux îles Fidji... Ils feront pour toujours partie de mes plus beaux souvenirs...

Elle se pencha doucement vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Je regrette que ça n'ait pas marché...

Et, après un dernier sourire triste, elle s'en alla.

***** * * Scène 2 * * *****

**Dans la ****_Bedford Avenue Gallery_****, Rufus décrochait les derniers vestiges de l'exposition ****_Bloody Birth_**** qui venait de s'achever avec succès. La radio en fond sonore, il faisait un effort pour ne pas se rappeler comment, quelques semaines plus tôt, il avait plaisanté avec Lily sur la scène de crime vampirique qu'était devenue sa galerie d'art bien-aimée.**

Il décida de se concentrer plutôt sur le souvenir du dîner, qui s'était étonnamment bien déroulé deux heures plus tôt. Maintenant que la cérémonie était officiellement annulée, le nuage qui pesait sur le coeur des enfants semblait s'être légèrement dissipé. Dommage que Blair et Chuck n'aient pas assisté au repas... Selon Serena, ils avaient été injoignables toute la journée. Nate ne s'était pas non plus joint à eux, mais lui au moins avait téléphoné pour s'excuser. Derrière le prétexte que le jeune homme avait avancé, Rufus supputait qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz entre lui et Jenny...

Rufus poussa un soupir. Il déposa la dernière tenture bordeaux dans un carton, qu'il entreprit de fermer à l'aide d'un large ruban de scotch. Opération périlleuse, le carton étant plein à ras-bord...

- Excusez-moi? demanda une voix masculine à l'entrée.

- Nous sommes fermés! rétorqua Rufus, sans quitter sa tâche des yeux.

La voix mourut, si bien que, lorsqu'il releva enfin la tête, il eut un mouvement de recul en réalisant qu'il n'était pas seul.

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur... s'excusa confusément l'homme devant lui.

- Scott?

En effet, Scott – ce gosse qui avait passé son mois de juillet à bouquiner au bar de la galerie avant de rentrer précipitamment auprès de son père hospitalisé à Boston – était là.

- Quelle bonne surprise! s'exclama Rufus, sincèrement ravi.

Les deux hommes échangèrent une poignée de main chaleureuse, Rufus remarquant au passage la peau légèrement moite de l'étudiant.

- Tu es définitivement rentré à New York? Ton père va mieux? demanda Rufus, en lui faisant signe de le suivre vers le comptoir.

- Pas définitivement non. Ca dépendra de mon père justement...

- De son état de santé, oui je comprends. Qu'est-ce que je te sers? C'est la maison qui invite...

- Un peu d'eau, ce sera très bien...

En ouvrant le frigo, Rufus tomba sur l'eau minérale française qu'il avait commandée pour Lily quelques semaines plus tôt. Ravalant la boule qui lui pesait sur le ventre, il s'empara d'une des petites bouteilles et la servit à Scott. Celui-ci la but à longs traits, sous l'oeil médusé de Rufus.

- Tu en veux une autre?

- Non, ça ira merci. Ce qu'il fait lourd ici!

- Oui. Le temps est à l'orage depuis quelques jours...

Un silence gênant s'installa. C'était … bizarre. Autant Rufus avait toujours apprécié l'étudiant - simple, poli, cultivé - le mois précédent, autant son comportement ce soir était à l'opposé: il avait un air emprunté, nerveux et, pour tout dire, un peu idiot. Plusieurs fois il se tourna vers la porte, comme s'il cherchait une issue pour s'échapper.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Scott? demanda Rufus alors que le jeune homme répétait son petit manège pour la troisième fois.

- Non non...

Scott jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Rufus pensa qu'il allait prendre congés lorsque, à sa plus grande surprise, il poussa au contraire un soupir et passa la main dans ses cheveux, ébouriffant son épaisse crinière brune.

- Comment je suis censé dire un truc pareil moi? marmonna-t-il.

- Pardon?

Scott croisa longuement le regard de Rufus. Il était soudain beaucoup plus calme et réfléchi et, bizarremment, Rufus se surprit à penser à Dan. Enfin, le jeune homme sortit de son portefeuille une feuille de papier fragilisée par les ans. Il ravala sa salive et tendit le document à Rufus qui s'en empara, sourcils froncés.

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre ce dont il s'agissait...

Une déclaration de naissance sous X.

Au nom de Lilian Rhodes.

Et de Rufus Humphrey.

Pour un petit garçon, né en 1989.

Adopté par M. et Mme Chris Rosson, domiciliés à Boston.

Il releva doucement la tête.

- Je m'appelle Scott Rosson.

Sa voix était étranglée, mais il parvint à ajouter dans un souffle:

- Et je suis ton fils.

Rufus eut l'impression que le ciel lui tombait sur la tête. Il voyagea dans le temps, se rappelant comment, des mois plus tôt, Lily et lui étaient partis à la recherche de leur fils et comment ils avaient appris que celui-ci, Andrew, était mort noyé l'année précédente.

- Andrew? fut le seul mot qu'il parvint à articuler.

Scott secoua la tête, visiblement désolé.

- Andrew était mon frère. Mes parents, je veux dire mes parents adoptifs, ont menti en disant qu'il était ton fils. Ne leur en veux pas: ils avaient simplement peur de me perdre...

Rufus était incapable de réagir. Le choc était trop grand, comment assimiler une telle réalité en quelques secondes?

- Pourquoi maintenant? parvint-il cependant à demander.

Scott avait passé un mois entier auprès de lui, pourquoi était-il soudain revenu et avait-il trouvé la force de lui avouer la vérité?

- Parce que j'ai été le chercher...

Rufus tourna la tête en direction de la voix. A la porte d'entrée, lèvres pincées et yeux brillants de larmes, Lily les observait.


	18. Chapter 18

***** * * Scène 1 * * *****

Autour d'une des petites tables en zinc parsemées dans le bar de la galerie, parents et enfant s'observaient. Loin d'être verrouillés sur Scott, les yeux de Rufus fuyaient au contraire une réalité encore difficile à accepter.

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu au courant? demanda-t-il à Lily.

- Trois semaines environ.

- Quand tu l'as croisé ici?

La femme hocha la tête.

- Il a la même tache de naissance que toi sur l'épaule, expliqua-t-elle.

Rufus jeta un coup d'oeil à Scott, gêné. Toujours incapable de se détendre, il s'adressa à nouveau à son ex fiancée:

- Et c'est toi qui lui as annoncé qu'il était notre fils?

Scott intervint:

- Non, j'avais fini par découvrir la vérité à la fin du semestre dernier. Ce n'est pas le hasard qui m'a rapproché de toi et Dan... Je suis désolé de vous avoir ainsi menti. Mais quand j'ai vu...

Il hésita sur le terme approprié.

- Quand j'ai vu...

- Voyons, tu ne vas pas continuer à m'appeler Mrs Van Der Woodsen, trésor! s'exclama sa mère biologique. Je te l'ai déjà dit: c'est Lily.

- Quand j'ai vu … Lily, s'exécuta Scott avec un sourire timide, ça a été un tel choc que je suis immédiatement rentré à Boston reprendre mes esprits.

- Ton père n'est pas malade... ronchonna Rufus, s'adressant ainsi pour la première fois directement à son fils.

Scott sourit.

- Aucun des deux non.

Si Lily eut un petit sourire amusé, Rufus lui gigota sur sa chaise et préféra reporter son attention sur un interlocuteur moins risqué.

- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit?

Le sourire de Lily disparut. Elle replaça ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et se pinça la lèvre inférieure.

- C'est difficile à dire... En fait, je n'ai pas d'explication rationnelle à te donner. Au tout début, j'étais tout simplement trop choquée pour affirmer quoi que ce soit. Et ensuite, lorsque j'ai recouvré mes esprits, Scott avait déjà quitté la ville. J'avais peur que tu me reproches de ne pas avoir agi assez vite...

Elle tourna la tête légèrement sur le côté pour masquer sa honte avant d'avouer:

- Et puis, je redoutais que tu n'annules le mariage pour partir à sa recherche... Je ne voulais pas me retrouver une fois encore au centre des ragots.

Elle grimaça un sourire.

- J'ai été bien punie...

Rufus secoua la tête, perdu.

- Mais je ne comprends pas... Si tu avais si peur que ça des commérages, pourquoi as-tu finalement disparu dans la nature après avoir annulé la cérémonie?

- Parce que c'était ma punition! s'exclama-t-elle. J'étais coincée Rufus, ce que j'avais fait... C'était tout simplement impardonnable... T'enlever ton fils une deuxième fois, et priver celui-ci de ses parents lorsque je savais qu'une partie de lui avait envie de faire notre connaissance... Je ne méritais pas de t'épouser. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était tenter de racheter mes fautes.

Les sourcils de Rufus se froncèrent.

- Et Keith dans tout ça?

Lily fit les yeux ronds.

- Keith?

- Inutile de mentir: tu as été vue à l'aéroport avec lui...

- Oh! Nous avons seulement partagé le même taxi! Je n'ai jamais...

Elle s'interrompit et, réfléchissant aux insinuations sous-jacentes à cette accusation, pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as cru que j'étais partie avec lui?

- C'est ce que tout le monde a cru Lil'.

- Oh!

Elle était tellement confuse qu'elle en resta coite. Pendant ce temps, Rufus se prit la tête entre les mains, se frottant énergiquement le visage comme pour se réveiller. Finalement, il s'appuya lourdement sur le dossier de sa chaise et, avec un soupir las, fixa Lily.

- Et maintenant? demanda-t-il.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, perplexe, il enchaîna:

- Qu'attends-tu exactement de moi Lil'? Tu m'as menti, trompé, plaqué... Est-ce que tu espères que ton retour va tout arranger et que tu vas recevoir l'absolution, comme par miracle?

- C'est quand même le retour du fils prodigue! ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Scott avec amusement.

Rufus lui jeta un regard en coin: un garçon capable d'ironiser dans les situations les plus noires... Aucun doute: c'était bien le frère de Dan!

- Je n'attends rien de toi Rufus, murmura Lily. J'ai conscience d'avoir commis des erreurs insurmontables. Je ne mérite pas ton pardon, et c'est bien pour cela que j'ai rompu nos fiançailles.

Sa voix était à peine audible lorsqu'elle poursuivit:

- Ca n'a jamais été une question d'amour...

En voyant le visage défait de Lily, le coeur de Rufus se serra. Aucun doute: il l'aimait toujours. Et il en serait sans doute ainsi pour toujours... Mais pouvait-il accepter d'avoir été manipulé, dupé, humilié? Non, il avait trop d'amour-propre pour cela... Détournant son regard des grands yeux noisette qui menaçaient une fois encore de le faire fondre, il se leva brusquement.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps...

Et, faisant demi-tour, il rejoignit le comptoir.

- Rufus?

L'intéressé fit volte-face.

- Ca va mieux? demanda Scott.

Derrière le bar, son père acquiesça. Scott avait eu l'intelligence de lui laisser quelques minutes de répit avant de revenir à la charge. Quant à Lily, elle s'était évaporée.

Pour la première fois, il prit le temps de détailler le jeune homme. Des détails qu'il n'avait jusque là jamais remarqués lui sautaient désormais aux yeux. A commencer, justement, par ses yeux. Rufus s'était déjà fait la réflexion qu'ils lui rappelaient vaguement ceux de Lily. A présent, il se demandait comment il avait pu être aussi aveugle: ils en étaient la réplique exacte, de la forme à la couleur en passant par l'éclat malicieux qui les animait. Ses sourcils en revanche étaient signés Humphrey: épais, sombres, ils étaient une marque de fabrique dans la famille. Quant aux lèvres, était-ce une impression ou étaient-elles aussi pleines que celle de Jenny?

Lorsqu'il se reconcentra sur le regard de son fils, Rufus remarqua son air amusé.

- Tu as fini ton inspection? demanda-t-il.

- Désolé... bafouilla Rufus, conscient de ne pas avoir été très discret.

- Y'a pas de quoi... J'ai fait pareil les premières fois où je t'ai vu...

Une idée sembla le traverser.

- Oh! Et tu veux voir ma tache de naissance?

Rufus n'eut pas le temps d'agréer que Scott se tournait déjà de trois-quart et remontait son tee-shirt jusqu'à son omoplate. Lily n'avait pas menti: la marque était exactement la même que la sienne...

Soudain, le jeune homme perdit sa bonne humeur et il redescendit son tee-shirt.

- Qu'y a-t-il? s'inquiéta Rufus, dont l'enthousiasme était désormais calqué sur celui de son fils.

- Rien... C'est juste que...

Scott hésita. Enfin, il bredouilla:

- C'est juste que moi je n'ai jamais vu la tienne...

Rufus éclata de rire. Il fit le tour du comptoir et, venant se poster dos à son fils, appuya sur le col large de son polo pour dévoiler le quart de lune qui tatouait naturellement le haut de son omoplate.

- Ouah! s'exclama Scott. C'est vraiment trop … bizarre!

Les deux hommes sourirent et Rufus reprit une position plus confortable. Finalement, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face à face, à quelques centimètres seulement l'un de l'autre, l'intimité du moment les saisit. Après s'être observés, ils firent en même temps un pas en avant et Rufus ouvrit grand ses bras, enlaçant son fils pour la première fois.

- Bienvenue dans la famille fiston... murmura-t-il, la voix chargée d'émotion.

Rufus sortit une photo de son porte-feuille.

- Cette photo est la dernière que nous ayons prise tous ensemble...

Scott s'en saisit avec empressement. Sur le cliché, autour de ses parents, cinq enfants propulsés dans les années 80 souriaient de toutes leurs dents.

- Je connais déjà Dan et Jenny, déclara-t-il.

Il pointa Serena et Eric du doigt.

- Lily m'a montré une photo d'eux. Ce sont ses enfants naturels, c'est ça? Serena et Eric?

Rufus agréa tandis que le doigt de Scott se dirigeait vers le cinquième enfant.

- Et ça c'est Charles?

Rufus rigola.

- Il n'y a que Lily pour l'appeler comme ça! Pour tout le monde c'est Chuck... Tu auras l'occasion de tous les rencontrer demain.

Il se pencha vers Scott et prit un ton confidentiel:

- Aucun d'entre eux ne prendrait le risque de louper mes traditionnelles gaufres du dimanche matin...

Et il souleva plusieurs fois les sourcils, ce qui fit rire le jeune homme.

- J'ai hâte de goûter ça!

Reportant son attention sur le cliché, son sourire s'effaça peu à peu.

- Vous avez l'air tellement heureux sur cette photo...

Rufus ne répondit rien: le terrain était glissant.

- Rufus...

Les deux hommes s'observèrent avec sérieux.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, finit par dire Scott.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé...

- Bien sûr que si! Si je n'étais pas revenu, je n'aurais jamais semé la zizanie entre toi et Lily, et vous vous marieriez comme prévu demain...

Rufus posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Et, très sincèrement, je n'échangerais ton retour contre rien au monde.

Scott sourit, reconnaissant. Après un silence, il ajouta:

- Tu sais ce qui m'a décidé à revenir?

Rufus secoua la tête.

- C'est quand Lily m'a dit que le mariage était annulé. C'est peut-être bête mais ça m'a fait … de la peine.

Rufus haussa les sourcils: il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça...

- Je crois que tous les enfants ont envie de voir leurs parents ensemble... expliqua Scott avec une tristesse non-feinte.

Rufus ne répondant pas, il se leva doucement de sa chaise.

- Bien sûr tu ne vas te remettre avec Lily pour me faire plaisir! annonça-t-il en essayant de recouvrer sa bonne humeur.

Mais Rufus, perdu dans ses pensées, ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

***** * * Scène 2 * * *****

**Allongée sur son lit, Jenny feuilletait vaguement les pages mode du dernier Cosmopolitan mais ses pensées étaient tournées comme d'habitude vers Nate. Celui-ci n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis qu'il l'avait raccompagnée chez elle la veille au soir, et elle avait pu mettre ce temps à profit pour faire le point sur ses sentiments. Elle en était arrivée à trois conclusions:**

1) Nate n'avait embrassé Vanessa que pour les besoins de l'enquête. Blair, Chuck puis Vanessa elle-même le lui avaient assuré (alors que, soit dit en passant, elle n'avait rien demandé à aucun d'entre eux)

2) Nate lui avait caché la vérité parce qu'il pensait qu'elle réagirait mal s'il la lui disait. Il la croyait incapable d'une réaction adulte et pondérée, et, ça, ça la mettait en rogne. Quoique, elle devait bien l'admettre, cette hypothèse était plus que justifiée suite à son comportement vis-à-vis de Vanessa quelques semaines plus tôt...

3) Même si son coeur et sa tête justifiaient le geste et le mensonge de Nate, son orgueil blessé lui interdisait tout pardon. C'était injuste, elle le savait bien, car c'était à elle seule qu'avait échu la responsabilité d'envoyer ou non l'information à Gossip Girl, Nate n'y était pour rien. Mais comment retourner auprès de lui comme si de rien n'était et accepter d'être la risée de tout l'Upper East Side? Après l'annulation du mariage entre son père et Lily, ce n'était pas le moment d'en rajouter...

Elle tournait en boucle ces idées dans sa tête, partagée entre le manque et la honte, lorsque son portable résonna. Elle se précipita dessus, mais fut déçue en découvrant que la missive n'était qu'une nouvelle dépêche de Gossip Girl. Elle poussa un soupir las: au moins, cette fois, ça ne la concernerait pas...

**NON nous ne sommes pas le 14 février et NON je n'ai pas pour habitude de jouer les Cupidons! Mais, franchement, comment résister à pareille tentation? Régalez-vous les amis, et ayez une pensée pour la petite veinarde qui a motivé un tel suicide social... J'en connais plus d'une qui en ce moment rêverait d'être à sa place!**

Intriguée, Jenny agrandit la première photo en pièce jointe, et sa mâchoire se décrocha sous l'effet de la surprise.

Au beau milieu de Times Square, au centre d'une horde de touristes ricanants, Nate s'était métamorphosé en homme sandwich. La pancarte avant de son costume indiquait: _Je suis fou amoureux de Jenny Humphrey._

Deuxième photo, côté face: _Veux-tu bien me pardonner s'il te plaît?_

Jenny éclata de rire. Un immense sourire aux lèvres, sans même prendre la peine d'y réfléchir à deux fois, elle tapota en toute hâte sur le clavier de son téléphone:

_Où es-tu?_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Visiblement, Nate était rivé à son téléphone.

_Je t'attends dans notre cachette._

Lorsqu'elle se glissa dans l'appartement secret de Keith Van Der Woodsen, Jenny eut le souffle coupé. Visiblement, Nate avait passé la journée à transformer l'ancienne planque poussiéreuse en un cocon rassurant et romantique.

Le studio, éclairé par des centaines de petites bougies, était plein d'effluves d'encens à la cannelle. Le lit était fait et le bureau, recouvert d'une élégante nappe blanche, servait de table pour le dîner. Dessus, deux cloches en argent dissimulaient la nourriture aux regards indiscrets. Jenny ne résista pas à la tentation de s'approcher et de les soulever. Elle reconnut aussitôt deux BBQ Ranch Burgers … ses hamburgers préférés.

- J'ai été les chercher au Tik Tock Diner, mais ils doivent être un peu froids maintenant, s'excusa doucement Nate derrière elle. Si tu veux, je...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer: Jenny se retourna brusquement et, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrassa avec fougue et passion. La surprise passée, Nate l'enlaça et la serra aussi fort que possible contre lui, savourant le bonheur de retrouver le contact de sa peau contre la sienne.

Enfin, les deux adolescents reculèrent un peu et reprirent leur souffle en riant.

- Je dois prendre ça pour oui?

Jenny hocha la tête et l'embrassa à nouveau, avec plus de douceur, mais plus ivre de bonheur que jamais.

- Je suis désolé Jen... murmura Nate, sans relâcher pour autant son étreinte et en collant son front contre le sien.

- C'est moi qui suis désolée... Si j'avais été un peu moins gamine, tu aurais osé me parler...

- Gamine? s'étonna Nate tout en relevant la tête pour la regarder. Parce que tu trouves vraiment que tu as agi en gamine en acceptant de t'exposer à la moquerie pour le bien de Chuck? C'est au contraire le comportement le plus adulte et le plus altruiste que j'aie jamais eu l'occasion de voir...

S'approchant, il murmura dans un souffle:

- Ca, c'est ma Jenny...

Et il l'embrassa à nouveau, encore plus délicatement, comme si elle était la pièce majeure d'un fabuleux trésor, un joyau qu'il avait peur de briser.

- Ce n'est pas tout, ajouta-t-il en reculant soudain. Je te dois aussi des excuses pour avoir été trop … pressant.

- Pressant?

- Pour... Tu sais...

Et son regard se posa sur le lit derrière eux. Jenny s'empourpra mais, fort heureusement, la lumière chaude des chandelles masqua son trouble.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser... Ce qui m'inquièterait, ce serait que tu ne tentes rien à vrai dire!

Nate rigola.

- Pas de danger de ce côté-là... Mais, ce que je veux te dire Jen, c'est que tu as tout ton temps.

Jenny fut parcourue d'un frisson, mais cela n'avait rien de désagréable.

- Je ne suis pas pressé... continua Nate. Le simple fait d'être enfin avec toi, ça me comble. Je ne voudrais vraiment pas que tu te brusques ou que tu te sentes obligée de faire quoi que ce soit... Parce que tu n'as pas à avoir peur des autres. Il n'y a pas de concurrente. Je suis à toi, tu comprends.

Il tournait autour du pot, gêné. Jenny contint son sourire, attendant la suite. Enfin, Nate prit sa main dans la sienne et leurs doigts s'unirent.

- Ce que j'essaie de te dire... murmura Nate en regardant leurs paumes. C'est que... ajouta-t-il encore plus bas, avant de planter ses yeux dans les siens. Je t'aime...

Jenny ne put contenir son sourire plus longtemps et elle se jeta à son cou.

- Je t'aime aussi!

Nate éclata de rire et Jenny recula.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-elle. Je ne pense pas que je pourrai résister encore très longtemps à la tentation...

- Ah oui? demanda Nate, l'air coquin.

Jenny hocha la tête en riant et leurs lèvres se scellèrent sur un nouveau sourire.


	19. Chapter 19

*** * * Voix-off Gossip Girl * * ***

**Un nouveau jour se lève sur l'Upper East Side, et le monde n'est plus tout à fait le même... Reste à savoir s'il a gagné en tristesse ou en félicité!**

*** * * Scène 1 * * ***

Blair, radieuse dans sa petite nuisette vert émeraude, se glissa entre les draps du lit.

- Alors? demanda Chuck, paresseusement allongé sur une épaisse couche de coussins.

Elle haussa rapidement les sourcils, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, avant de lui tendre le journal. Le jeune Bass lui rendit un sourire entendu avant de déplier sans hâte la liasse de papier. Elle se nicha contre son épaule, et c'est ensemble qu'ils découvrirent la une du New York Times ce matin-là:

_La candidate républicaine aux sénatoriales accusée de harcèlement sexuel par une jeune femme_

Leur petit sourire respectif s'élargit.

- Ca a marché... s'amusa Blair.

- Bien évidemment.. susurra Chuck.

- Il faut dire que ton plan était parfait...

Content de lui, Chuck replia le journal sans même prendre la peine de parcourir l'article. De toute façon, il savait pertinemment ce qu'il y trouverait: hier, en fin d'après-midi, une dénommée Amaïdhi Sastri avait déposé plainte auprès des services de police pour harcèlement sexuel et abus de pouvoir contre la femme de son employeur, Martha Camden. Celle-ci l'aurait contrainte à avoir des relations intimes, sous peine de la faire renvoyer par son époux. La jeune femme aurait, pour attester ses dires, des messages coquins envoyés par la politicienne ainsi que des photos de leurs ébats.

- Une large part du mérite te revient, murmura Chuck en se tournant vers Blair. C'est toi qui as trouvé le moyen de faire parler la secrétaire...

Blair fit la fausse modeste:

- L'homosexualité est totalement tabou en Inde... Inutile d'avoir des dons de voyance pour deviner qu'Amaïdhi allait tout faire pour que ses parents n'apprennent pas ses penchants naturels! Au moins, avec cette version des faits, l'honneur est sauf...

- Tu es une vraie Durgâ... murmura Chuck, en référence à la déesse hindoue de l'Invincibilité.

Blair sourit.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus... Après tout, c'est toi qui as conceptualisé le piège dans son ensemble!

Ce fut au tour de Chuck de feindre l'humilité:

- Il n'y avait pas tant de possibilités que cela... Je ne pouvais pas directement accuser Martha Camden du meurtre de mon père, auquel cas elle aurait dévoilé l'existence de la Société. Il fallait donc l'incriminer pour autre chose, mais de suffisamment grave pour ruiner à jamais sa carrière politique.

L'ombre de doute traversa une seconde le visage de Blair.

- Mais tu es vraiment sûr qu'elle n'ira pas parler de ton père pour se venger?

Chuck ricana.

- Bien sûr que non... Elle sait très bien que, si elle le fait, je l'accuserai de meurtre et qu'elle ira en prison. Trop risqué, Martha Campden est loin d'être aussi stupide...

- C'est l'équilibre de la terreur...

- Exactement.

Blair réfléchit un instant.

- Mais est-ce que cela suffit? Je veux dire, elle a quand même tué ton père... Est-ce que le châtiment est à la hauteur du crime?

Chuck perdit son air suffisant et choisit ses mots avec soin:

- J'y ai longuement réfléchi, et je crois que cette sanction est pire que la prison: elle va perdre sa crédibilité, son honneur, sa carrière, ses relations... Et je ne donne pas un an à Anton avant de demander le divorce, lorsqu'il se rendra compte que la réputation de sa femme nuit à ses affaires.

- Ce sera pire que d'être enfermé finalement...

- Un véritable lynchage médiatique, confirma Chuck.

Un silence s'abattit entre eux. Martha punie, ne restait plus que la mort, irréparable, de Bart Bass. Doucement, Blair leva sa main et caressa une mèche de cheveux au-dessus de l'oreille de son petit-ami.

- Comment te sens-tu?

Celui-ci se tourna doucement vers elle.

- Tant que tu seras là, j'irai toujours bien...

Ses yeux brillaient d'amour, et Blair sourit.

- Ca tombe bien, je ne compte aller nulle part...

Les lèvres de Chuck s'ourlèrent à leur tour en un sourire. Il s'approcha lentement de sa petite-amie, et ses lèvres se posèrent sensuellement sur les siennes. Blair ne put réprimer un frisson lorsqu'elle sentit la main masculine se poser sur sa cuisse et remonter délicatement le long de sa peau, s'aventurant sans hésitation sous sa jolie nuisette. Elle ouvrit un peu plus grand la bouche pour savourer davantage le contact de leurs langues, leurs souffles saccadés, leurs soupirs mêlés.

Elle dut faire un violent effort sur elle-même pour reprendre le contrôle de ses sens.

- Mais avant, l'interrompit-elle en le repoussant et en se levant du lit en toute hâte, il y a un petit-déjeuner qui nous attend!

Chuck maugréa, frustré, et plaça un bras devant ses yeux.

- Je déteste les Humphrey et leurs stupides traditions dominicales... marmonna-t-il.

- Menteur! le taquina Blair. Ca te rappelle les brunchs de ton père, et en plus tu adores les gaufres de Rufus!

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et ouvrit grand les rideaux.

- Tiens! s'exclama-t-elle, surprise. On dirait que les nuages se lèvent!

*** * * Scène 2 * * ***

Le loft des Humphrey était plein d'un brouhaha chaleureux. Autour de la table, neuf adolescents affamés se passaient les plats et bavardaient gaiement, parfois la bouche pleine.

- Tout va bien? demanda Rufus, en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier.

- Super! s'exclamèrent plusieurs voix en même temps.

On frappa à la porte. Rufus tourna automatiquement la tête vers celle-ci, avant de reporter son attention sur ses convives. Ceux-ci, quoiqu'un peu surpris, n'avaient pas interrompu leur petit-déjeuner pour autant.

- On attend quelqu'un d'autre? demanda Dan.

Rufus lui sourit et se dirigea vers la porte. Son fils fit une petite moue avant de demander le pot de confiture à Vanessa. Un instant plus tard, Rufus était de retour, et il n'était pas seul.

- Les enfants...

Toutes les têtes se levèrent et, cette fois, le silence se fit instantanément. Neuf paires d'yeux écarquillés observaient le spectacle extraordinaire qui s'offrait à eux.

C'est Serena qui retrouva la première l'usage de sa voix:

- Maman?

En face d'eux, Lily esquissait un petit sourire gêné. Mais, sans lui laisser le temps de les saluer, Rufus reprit aussitôt la parole:

- Lily et moi voudrions vous présenter quelqu'un...

Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard, étonnamment complice, et chacun fit un pas sur le côté pour dévoiler une silhouette derrière eux.

- Scott?

Cette fois, c'est Dan qui avait parlé.

- Salut Dan... répondit l'étudiant, gêné, en levant la main droite. Salut tout le monde...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? répliqua Dan.

Scott se tourna vers Rufus. Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'oeil et reprit la parole:

- Les enfants... Vous vous souvenez qu'au printemps dernier, Lily et moi étions partis à la recherche de notre fils?

Le silence qui lui répondit était éloquent.

- Eh bien... Nous avons fini par le retrouver... Il est sain et sauf, et il se tient devant vous en ce moment.

Les bouches s'ouvrirent et les yeux s'arrondirent sous le choc. Ce premier moment de stupéfaction passé, les têtes se tournèrent les unes vers les autres, comme si chacun cherchait dans la réaction de son voisin une confirmation de la nouvelle.

- Je sais que cette annonce est un peu brutale, et vous devez avoir du mal à réaliser pour le moment... les rassura Rufus. Mais ça viendra, ne vous inquiétez pas...

- Et puis ça pourrait être pire, intervint soudain Scott. Vous pourriez apprendre que vous n'avez non pas un mais cinq frères et soeurs!

Dan, Jenny, Serena, Eric et Chuck échangèrent un regard interloqué … avant d'éclater de rire. Même le jeune Bass consentit à esquisser un demi-sourire.

- C'est toi qui as été le chercher, Lily? demanda soudain Dan.

La bulle d'oxygène éclata, et le silence reprit ses droits. Lily hocha lentement la tête.

- Tu savais que c'était ton fils? demanda Eric.

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête sans rien dire.

- Et tu ne l'avais pas dit à Rufus... ajouta Serena. C'est pour ça que tu ne pouvais pas l'épouser...

Nouvel acquiescement silencieux.

Un murmure parcourut l'assistance.

- Tu n'es jamais partie avec Keith? demanda finalement Jenny.

- Seigneur, non! s'exclama Lily avec force.

Et, à cet instant, dans le coeur des enfants, elle fut à moitié pardonnée. Car dans ce cri, on sentait non seulement toute sa honte et tout son repentir, mais aussi tout son amour pour Rufus: comment avait-on pu imaginer un seul instant qu'elle l'avait quitté pour son ex mari?

- Je suis désolée... finit-elle par murmurer.

Les enfants échangèrent à nouveau un regard circulaire, comme pour vérifier que tout le monde était bien sur la même longueur d'onde. Finalement, Dan et Jenny se levèrent, et revinrent un instant plus tard avec deux chaises supplémentaires qu'ils placèrent autour de la table. Serena et Eric se levèrent à leur tour, et revinrent avec une paire d'assiettes, verres et couverts.

Nate s'empara du plat de gaufres et en servit dans les deux assiettes vides, tandis que Vanessa les soupoudra de sucre. Jonathan versa du jus d'orange dans les verres et Blair poussa la salade de fruits frais vers les nouveaux venus.

Quant à Chuck, il se saisit de ses couverts et recommença à déguster la gaufre qu'il avait abandonnée dans son assiette. Au bout d'un moment, comme tout le monde le dévisageait, il finit par relever les yeux de son petit-déjeuner. Il s'essuya délicatement la bouche avec le coin de sa serviette avant de s'adresser à Lily et Scott:

- Vous devriez vraiment commencer à manger avant que ça ne soit complètement froid...

L'assistance éclata de rire.

Scott, Lily et Rufus s'assirent, et chacun retourna alors à un semblant de normalité: le meilleur moyen d'accueillir Scott n'était-il pas de l'intégrer aussi naturellement que possible à la famille? Le temps des questions viendrait plus tard, ils avaient tout le temps...

Le regard de Rufus fut très vite attiré sur sa gauche par Scott qui se faisait sermonner par Dan: se rendait-il compte que, suite à sa désertion, le fan club officiel des écrits de Daniel Humphrey avait perdu son seul et unique membre? Scott rentra avec bonheur dans la joute verbale, aidée par l'autre voisine de Dan, Serena, qui semblait s'amuser comme une petite folle.

A côté d'elle, Blair jouait avec un morceau de gaufre à l'aide de sa fourchette. Aussi doucement que possible, Chuck fit glisser près d'elle un ramequin de salade de fruits. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, puis lui sourit tendrement. Comme au ralenti, elle saisit sa petite cuillère, la remplit de nourriture et la porta à sa bouche. Chuck sourit à son tour et, à l'aide de son pouce, essuya un peu de jus au coin de ses lèvres.

Leurs voisins, Eric, Jonathan et Vanessa, auraient dû prendre exemple sur leurs bonnes manières: ils étaient en train de parier sur celui qui serait le plus rapide à enfourner les trois gaufres qui s'empilaient dans leur assiette.

Nate et Jenny, eux, semblaient complètement coupés du monde: Jenny était en train de tendre une fourchette pleine de gaufre à Nate. Mais, alors que celui-ci ouvrait grand la bouche, Jenny s'amusa à bouger son couvert. Nate fronça les sourcils, et Jenny replaça sagement la fourchette devant sa bouche. Le manège se reproduisit une nouvelle fois, jusqu'à ce que Nate ne la bloque en riant et n'avale de force la bouchée.

Le sourire de Rufus s'évanouit lorsqu'il remarqua pour finir que sa voisine, elle aussi, avait les yeux rivés sur les enfants, le même sourire réjoui aux lèvres. Son coeur se remplit d'un sentiment plus tendre tandis qu'il observait le front haut, l'arête du nez, les lèvres fines, le port royal. Comment pouvait-il résister plus longtemps à son amour de jeunesse, à la mère de leur fils, à la femme de sa vie?

Tout doucement, il s'empara de la main de Lily sous la table...

Derrière eux, un coup de vent souleva le rideau à la fenêtre et le ciel apparut: pas le moindre nuage à l'horizon...

*** * * Voix-off Gossip Girl * * ***

**Finis les potins, à moi le bronzage de popotin! Je sais je sais... Je vais vous manquer! Mais allez, ne soyez pas triste: _la plage est de retour_, alors _expliquez-moi si vous pouvez_ en quoi nos adieux seraient _choses très très tristes_? Eh oui, _la bouche grande fermée_ mais les yeux grands ouverts, relisez-moi à votre guise: mes potins sont éternels! Alors … elle est pas belle la vie?**

**XoXo**

**Gossip Girl **

*** * * Fin du quatrième tome ... et de la saga! * * ***

*** * * Dédicace * * ***

2 années... 4 tomes... 178 paragraphes... Plusieurs centaines de pages word... Cette quadrilogie touche (enfin!) à sa fin.

Sans la patience de mes correctrices, sans l'enthousiasme de mes lectrices, elle n'aurait peut-être jamais eu de fin.

Alors à vous toutes, pour cette expérience unique, merci.

Que le GG Power soit avec vous!

XoXo

Lili Girl


End file.
